Family
by AlexDN
Summary: Four and half years ago Vance had to disband the team and their lives are completely different now. They didn't keep in touch but what happen if one of them needs help? Mention of child abuse in few chapters. Gibbs&Tony - father&son. No Tiva. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

N.B.: sadly, I owe nothing of NCIS!

**- This story is written with the help, suggestions, corrections and support of ncismom. Thank you :)**

I hope you like it.

_**" Family "**_

_* chapter 1 *_

There was a lot of said for shutting down one of the largest and depraved criminal organizations on American soil, but unfortunately great victory comes with great loss. The assigment had taken its roll on the members of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team and the high profile case had challenged them both personally and profesionally. The physical and mental boundaries of each team member had been stretched beyond their limits and the after shock of the case had forced many changes in the dynamics in everyone involved.

Months of undercover work had created an unspoken tension between Gibbs and Tony. They had been forced to infiltrate the mob and DiNozzo's cover had been deeper than Gibbs. The team leader had been worried about his senior agent and how his mission was affecting him. Gibbs had approached Director Vance about pulling him out, but the Director's hands had been tied. The marine had then become more determined to complete the assigment, knowing that with every passing day, DiNozzo was being pulled deeper and deeper into the organization.

They had finally managed to successfully shut down the syndicate. Because of the strain of the assigment, Vance had been ordered disband the team and reassign the them. For different reasons, not all members of Gibbs' team could stay at NCIS so they opted to take different directions for their lives.

Even after all these years, Director Leon Vance couldn't help but think about that fateful day when he had called them in his office and provided them with the news.

They knew what was coming even before going into Director's office and, even though they hated that idea, they knew that it was for the best.

They had each made their chioces and now over four years later, the Director found himself wondering how the former team members were faring.

The last time the team members had seen, they had promised to keep in touch but after few months they had realized that it would have been too painful. Eventually, the phone calls and email became infriquent untill they had stopped completely.

Ducky had retired and was now living in a small cottage on the Chesapeake Bay. He had his books , his new two Corgis and above all, the memories of his days with his NCIS family. Gibbs, his best friend and the kids: Anthony, Abigail, Timothy, Ziva and Jimmy. His grandchildren. He missed them and had tried to keep up with them over the years, but that was easier said then done.

Gibbs had also retired and was now living in Stillwater with his father. He helped his dad with his store and sometimes he helped the town's carpenter. He missed his days with NCIS, but the case had reaped too many consequences and he couldn't work without his team. Vance had offered him a new assigment in Europe, but he felt too old and too tired to accept.

Ziva was the Agent Afloat on the USS Ronald Reagan and everyday she was regaled a story about Tony during his days on the ship. She missed her dysfunctional family so much and felt utterly alone. Tony was right. One can be alone in a city of six thousand people.

McGee now worked for OSP in Los Angeles, and although he really loved his job and all those super Hi-Tech toys, he couldn't stop thinking about his friends. Everyday he found himself thinking about all the times that they had spent together working, laughing and risking their lives for one another.

Abby worked for the CSI Dept in New York. Her lab was silent. She no longer had the pigtails or the dog collars; those things were just for her family. She talked to them everyday, or actually she talked to their photos pasted on the walls of her lab. She was a different woman and she didn't like this new Abby, but she couldn't do anything to change the situation.

Jimmy still worked for NCIS, but it wasn't the same. He missed all his friends especially Dr. Mallard and his stories. It was so painful going into his Auotpsy Room everyday, knowing that they would have never come in asking, "What do 'ya got, Palmer ?" or "What are you doing Autopsy Gremlin?".

But, the team member who had changed the most was Tony.

He hadn't accepted the assingment in Bahrain that Vance had offered him. So, in about four and half years hTony had definitely left his life at NCIS behind and had returned to the Baltimore Police Department and was second in command in Homicide.

He had reunied with an old girlfriend from his college days and they had been blessed with a son. However, after just 11 months of marriage, she had left him for another man and had moved to Seattle taking their son with them. Tony had fought with all his strength to have custody of his son, but thanks to his ex-wife's manipulative skills and the sinister and ruthless lawyer she had retained, he had lost. The judge refused to give him custody because of his job and had granted him visitation.

So he had watched Michael, his precious blonde little boy, who had his eyes, his smile and his face, leave Baltimore with a woman that Tony was never sure he loved in first place and a complete stranger.

Tony had married Morgan because he had desperately wanted a family, someone to love and who loved him; a safe haven to return to every night. She had seemed to be the right woman, but in hindsight, everything had been wrong. The problems had started just after the first month of marriag, when he had found out that she betrayed him by sleeping around during their engagment time and the first months of their marriage.

She had stopped only when she was pregnant and Tony had hoped that a child would have solve all their problems. He hadn't even considered the possibility that the child couldn't have been his, but tests had proven that Michael belonged to him.

When Michael was just 2 month old Tony had seen her in a bar with another man. They were kissing and drinking a lot, the fact that she was still nursing obviously didn't matter to her. That had been the final blow!

After the failure of his marriage, Tony would have called Gibbs, but he found he couldn't admit another failure to his former mentor. Despite former marine's reassurances, he still felt guilty for Jenny's death.

He really needed Gibbs' help but like his former boss, he wasn't very good at asking for help.

Although Tony had joint custody, he was only able to see Michael twice a month when he flew to Seattle. That had worked perfectly until Morgan moved again to go to live with another man. She didn't call Tony to give him her new address or any other way to contact her; Morgan had simply disappeared with their son. At that time, Michael was just 14 months.

Tony had used all his skills and resources; he had called all his friends at every US Federal Agencies and he had even hired two private investigators, but he had never found his son.

Michael Anthony DiNozzo was officialy on Amber Alert for a little less than 3 years now.

TBC...

* * *

Please review , thanks :)

See you on the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

N.B.: I owe nothing of NCIS ... sadly ! lol .

- Some members asked me what cause the rift among the team members during the assignment. There were no problems among them (maybe just a small misunderstanding that you'll find out in the future). They could no longer work at NCIS in D.C. 'cause of the last mission, and they didn't keep in touch because they couldn't bear the idea of not working together and seeing each other everyday as they usually did. So, when they were forced to make a choice between a new assignment with NCIS (not in D.C.) or look for employment elsewhere, each team member took a different path for their life.

Sorry if I was unclear on the first chapter :)

- Thanks for all your reviews!

- **This story is written with the help, suggestions, corrections and support of ncismom. Thank you :)**

_**" Family "**_

* chapter 2 *

Detective Peter 'Pete' Blunt had worked with Detective Miles Johnson for six years but after his death in a gunfight, his boss had assigned him a new partner. He had heard lots of stories about his new partner and his previous assignment as a Homicide Detective in Baltimore. The rumor mill claimed that Anthony DiNozzo had been one of the best during his stint in Baltimore, his unique instincts and insights allowing him to easily read people, giving him one of the highest closure rates in the department.

Blunt had come to realize that DiNozzo's methods were not orthodox, but he didn't mind; most people didn't consider him to be by the book either. Peter had been more than happy to work with former NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo since his arrival almost four years ago. They immediately clicked despite the fact that Tony was his superior.

Tony had been silent all day long and Peter was worried about his friend.

"DiNozzo_!_DiNozzo!" shouted Blunt, in an effort to get his friend's attention.

"Yeah?" Tony finally answered.

"I've been calling your name forever," Pete exclaimed. "We've got a dead man at the Port." Seeing that his partner wasn't listening to him, he gently squeezed Tony's shoulder and asked, "What's going on, buddy?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Tony apologized. He shifted uncomfortably under Pete's concerned gaze. "A corpse at the Port? I'm ready."

"Tony, stop," he said softly."What's going on?"

"Nothing," Tony protested Tony, as he attempted to stand up."We've got a corpse and..."

Pete's grip tightened on DiNozzo's shoulder. "Tony ."

Pete thought his heart would break at the sightof the broken man in front of him.

"Today is... is Michael's birthday," Tony explained, his voice dripping with unspeakable sorrow.

"I'm sorry," whispered Pete.

"He's 4 years old today."

Pete nodded sympathetically. He had 3 children of his own and one of them was just a little older than Michael. He couldn't even imagine what Tony was going through. If something had ever happened to one of his children, he'd go crazy,"Tony,you can't go on like this. You need to find him and I know he needs you."

"I know, but... I don't know what else I could do! I've called in favors to every agency, I've followed every lead and I still managed to come up empty handed!" he almost cried, hiding his face in his hands.

"Ask for help from the right man," Pete suggested.

Tony looked at him with tears streaming down his face. Pete knew that Tony truly believed that he couldn't call the right man, not after so many years of silence.

**Stillwater, PA.**

In Stillwater, Jackson Gibbs was busy stocking his shelves while his son was opening some boxes of canned goods. He was glad to have his son home, but Jack couldn't help but wonder about the family that Leroy had left behind. His son seldom spoke of his former team and he knew better than to mention their names, especially one specific name; it was obviously too painful for his son to remember. His musings were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hallo?" answered Jackson.

"Mr. Gibbs? This is Tobias Fornell."

"The FBI agent?" He had heard Leroy mention Fornell before, but like the other people in his son's past, he didn't speak of him very often.

"Yes." Fornell replied. "I need to talk with your son."

"Sure." He turned and he called his son who now was busy pricing some tomato sauce cans that he had unpacked just a few minutes ago.

Jackson was surprised by his son's relaxed tone when the younger man greeted his old friend. "Hi, Tobias!"

Gibbs grinned at his dad and the older man walked away to put some milk cartons in the refrigerator on the other side of the room, giving his son a bit of privacy. "It's been a while," the former marine continued.

"Hey, Gibbs."

Gibbs easily sensed the agent's discomfort and reluctance. "Fornell, what's going on?"

"I'm just going to get to the point. How long has it been since you've talked to DiNozzo?"

"Almost 4 years; just after his marriage," sighed the man. "Why?"

"Do you know if he has a son?"

"A son?" Pains of regret tore through his soul as he realized how much he had missed by shutting the door on his past.

"Yes."

"I don't know," he answered, silently cursing himself. _He's always been like a son to me , but then I abandoned him as his father! Damn!_

"I was checking the Amber Alerts and..."

"What?" barked Jethro, realizing his father was staring at him, obviously shocked by his sharp tone.

"Yes,"Fornell calmly stated."I accidentaly stumbled across a Michael A. DiNozzo and judging from the photo, he is Tony's son; he's the spitting image of him. I was about to check his file to see his parents names."

"Send me the child's photo at my father's account and let me make a call. Then, I'll call you back in a few minutes."

Gibbs immediately called Baltimore PD, but a woman told him that Detective DiNozzo was on a crime scene and refused to give him Tony's cell number.

The former marine sat down at the table and pulled up his father's email account. Opening the attachment, a picture of Michael Anthony DiNozzo filled the screen; Fornell had been right in that the boy looked just like his former senior field agent. Gibbs would have recognized those green eyes everywhere.

"Oh, my God." whispered Gibbs. His father was now standing behind him, but he was too shocked to acknowledge his presence.

Knowing that he would have to wait for Tony to call him back, Gibbs called Fornell to confirm their suspicious. It turned out that the names of missing child's parents were: Morgan A. Sharp and Anthony D. DiNozzo.

"Gibbs?" Fornell added.

"Yeah?"

"Today is the child's birthday."

Gibbs closed his eyes tightly as a vision of Kelly appeared in his mind. "Thanks, Tobias."

He hung up and blew out a pent up breath. Gibbs finally sensed his dad's presence and took a moment to draw from the man's strength.

"Go to your boy; he needs you, Leroy," whispered his father squeezing his shoulder.

Without wasting time on reading the case file, Gibbs threw some clothes into a big bag and went to Airport. His 'son' needed him. _Damn, Tony! Why didn't you call me?_

TBC .

* * *

Please review ! Thanks :)

See you on the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

N.B.: I owe nothing of NCIS ... sadly! lol

- Sorry if I use this public story to send a private message, but I can't help it since the receiver of my reply disabled the pm.

Dear samanthasgal,

I just wanted to let you know that the crying plot-line is all mine and I really can see Tony crying in front of his friend for his missing son. I can't imagine a worst thing than not knowing where your child is (expect his death) and if he's dead or alive. If you do not understand it, I'm sorry for you. I can assure you that real men sob and cry and this is one of the things that makes them 'real men' and not tough-idiot macho men.

ncismom is the Beta Reader I could find and not just because she corrects my mistakes, but also because she helps me to find the best way to explain what I mean and what the characters feel. If you do not like this crying story, do not read it, but do not blame or mock me and all other readers for our feelings and ideas. I didn't write anything that wasn't mine and I accept criticisms, but I do not accept it when someone offends me. With your review you've mocked me and that is not nice at all.

I would have liked to talk with you on pm, but I couldn't because apparently you do not acceptpm; it's as almost if you're afraid of a rebuttal. If you do not like the story, no one is forcing you to read it.

- A big thank you to all other reviewers and sorry for my previous vent :)))

- **This story is written with the PRECIOUS help, suggestions, corrections and support of ncismom. I'm very proud that you're my beta reader and site's friend. Thank you :)**

_**" Family "**_

* chapter 3 *

It was early evening and Tony was at home. He had worked all day, trying not to think about his son, but it was impossible; thoughts of Michael consumed him every second of every day.

He was sitting on his couch with a box full of photos opened on the coffee table in front of him. Tony was staring at the image of Michael at the park; he had just barely turned a year old. "I love you , baby," he sobbed as he touched the photo with the tip of his fingers.

At that moment, Gibbs got out of a cab in front of Tony's building.

The former team leader stood on the sidewalk, his eyes slowly taking in the sight before him. His thoughts began to churn as he continued to mull over the past four and half years.

_What if he doesn't want to see me? I didn't call him for years; I disappointed him, treating him like my son and then I let him down. I neglected him like Senior did in his childhood; no, in all his life actually. I should have called him._

_Tony has a son and I didn't know it; and now he doesn't know where he is. His baby. I know damn well what he's feeling. At least, he has his wife that helps him through this and now that I'm here, I'll do whatever it takes to help him to find his son. I need a head slap for not reading the file thoroughly; now Tony will have to fill me in and that's not gonna to be easy on him . Damn Gibbs! Tony was right. I need to think before I act!_

Summoning his courage, he began to make his way towards the entrance. "Move on, Gunny!" he said to himself.

He crossed the street and went into the building and upstairs to the top floor. Tony's apartment was at the end of the hall. Gibbs took a long and deep breath, knocked on the door and waited.

When the door opened, Gibbs immediately saw that the man in front of him was but a shadow of the charming and carefree guy that had worked with him for years. Tony looked older and exhausted.

Where were his bright green eyes? Where was his mischievous smile? Where was the designer suit and the perfectly coiffed hair? This was a man who had been beaten by circumstances beyond his control.

Tony was staring him with red brimmed eyes, clearly surprised to see him standing outside his door.

Gibbs found himself wondering how many time Tony had picked up the phone to call him. How many times had DiNozzo wanted his help and his reassurance?

"Boss," Tony sighed, trying to stop the tears.

"I know about your son," whispered Gibbs.

Tony began to sob as Gibbs reached out and pulled his 'son' to him. "I'm here." he soothed.

He expected that Tony would have tried to pull away, but he didn't. He hugged his 'dad' tightly and Gibbs stroked the back of his neck, continuing his mantra, "I'm here; everything is gonna be ok. I've got you, now."

"I can't...I can't..." Tony kept repeating.

"What?" asked Gibbs, closing the door behind them.

"I can't... I can't live without Michael... I want him... I... I want my son back;" cried Tony, clutching Gibbs' jacket.

"You're going to get him back. We'll find him together, I promise."

"You can't."

"Have I ever lied to you, Tony?"

The younger man shook his head on Gibbs' shoulder. "We'll find him together; I swear to you; we'll find him, _son_."

Gibbs sensed a change in Tony's demeanor; it was as if that one word was what he needed to hear in order to summon the strength that DiNozzo needed to find his son.

"Now, sit down and fill me in; then we'll figure out how to find your Michael," vowed Gibbs, helping Tony to sit down on the couch of the large living room.

It was past time for someone to take care of Tony and Gibbs was grateful for the second chance that DiNozzo had given him. As he looked around the apartment, he kept on wondering about the one person Tony had never mentioned. Where was Tony's wife?

TBC.

* * *

Constructive reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you :)

See you on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

N.B.: I owe nothing of NCIS... sadly! LOL.

- Thanks for all your reviews and support :)

- **This story is written with the PRECIOUS help, suggestions, corrections and support of ncismom. Grazie :)**

- **WARNING: this chapter contains refences to domestic and child abuse; if this offends you or upset you, please do not****read.**

_**" Family "**_

* Chapter 4 *

**About 3000 miles from Baltimore**

A scared woman was frantically tossing some clothes into a duffle bag. The sound of her sobbing child tore at her heart; when had things gotten out of control?

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We're going away, I promise. Do not cry, please. Everything is gonna be okay. I'll bring you home and you'll be safe, baby," she was vowed, looking at the crying, curled up little body on the filthy bed of her motel room. She had to protect him. He shouldn't have to pay for her mistakes.

The little child on the bed was too thin and little for his age, but she had no money to feed him properly. The bastard she lived with, spent all the money she earned prostituting or stealing, on alcohol and poker.

"Darling, you'll be safe, I swear."

She sat down next to him on the bed and fingered his sweaty hair. "I'm sorry. So sorry, baby. I should have left you with him, but I didn't want to lose you; and now," she sniffled,"you're suffering and it's all my fault,".

She gently stroked his back, his whimper quietly telling of the pain he was enduring. "Sorry, baby. It hurts and this is my fault too."

Morgan shivered as she stared at the back of his blood streaked T-shirt.

"Why, mommy?" the little child whispered, startling from her thoughts.

"Why what, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Why does he beat me?" he sobbed, looking at her for the first time in hours. She saw tears streaming down on his pale face.

"I don't know, but I'm going to fix it. We're going away," she softly smiled.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," she said as she kissed his blond hair.

"Where?"

"Home. We're going home to daddy."

"And..." she heard an uncertainty in her son's voice.

"And what?"

The child hesitantly asked, "Does he want me?" She knew that he couldn't believe that there was someone else in the world who would love him and that would never hurt him.

"Yes," she whispered, trying to stop tears. "He always wanted you and it's my fault that you're here now. I took you away from him. He never abandoned you."

She was aware that Michael didn't trust anybody, not even her; why would he trust a man that he barely remembered. "Why didn't he come find me?"

"Because he didn't know where we were," she replied, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Listen, Micheal. Your daddy loves you very much and I know that he has never stopped looking for you. You should have seen his face when he saw you for the first time," she sadly recalled. "You were crying as loud as you could and nobody could stop you. After a warm bath, a nurse put you in your daddy's arms. You clutched one of his fingers with your tiny hand and you stopped crying immediately."

Her son smiled softly. "Really?" She knew that he always loved it when she told him stories about his daddy.

She nodded. "Yes. He was talking to you softly, but nobody could hear what he was saying except you. You stared at him wide eyed and you were so sweet." she sighed. "When you cried during the night, it was always your dad that came to you, coddled you, gave you your bottle and..." she tickled his tummy, making him giggle,"changed your diaper!"

"Every time I look at you I see him. One day you'll a very handsome man, kid." She playfully touched the tip of his nose with her finger.

Michael giggled again and rolled over, but when he winced in pain, a lump formed in her throat. "Oh, Michael! You were so perfect together and I'm so sorry I separated you!" she cried, cuddling her little fragile child in her arms.

"Why did you take me away from him?" he whispered. She felt another stab to her heart.

She couldn't trust her voice to honestly answer her son. Clearing her throat, she helped the young boy to sit up. "We've got to move, Michael. We need to be far away from here before Sam comes back,"

Morgan helped Michael to slip on his shoes and his jacket. As they started to leave, the door opened violently and Sam Pratt stormed in, "What are you doing, bitch?" Sam roared.

"I'm getting away from you, you bastard!" she shouted back, taking the bag and Michael's hand in her own.

She tried to move to the open door but he stood between them and the door, "Fine, but the little boy's staying with me," he grinned clutching the child's arm and jerking him away from his mother.

Michael tried to wriggle and kick him. She always knew that her son was a fighter!

"Let him go!" she screamed, letting go of the bag and freeing Michael from the man's grip.

"Listen, honey, I don't care anything about you. I just want him,"

She felt Michael desperately clinging to her leg, calling out her name as he begged her not to leave him.

"Shhh, don't worry," she gently reassured him.

Morgan met Sam's hardened gaze, "I'll never leave my son alone with you!"

"Oh listen to the perfect mother!" he mocked her.

"Screw you, Sam!"

His laughter was unnerving as he delivered her ultimatum, "You've a two choices Morgan. You can come with us without complaining or I'll just kill you and take him with me."

"Why do you want him?" she demanded to know. Sam has always beaten and cursed her son, so why now he was so eager to keep Michael with him?

"Because," Sam leaned towards her. Morgan felt sickened by his rancid breath. "He'll make me very rich," he grinned maliciously.

**Baltimore, MA.**

Tony was still staring Michael's photos as Gibbs sat down next to him. He studied the photo that DiNozzo held in his hands. "Is that Michael?"

"Yep," sighed the younger man.

"He's the spitting image of you," Gibbs smiled proudly.

"Do ya think?"

"Sure," Gibbs knew that he didn't need to push Tony, but he also knew that they couldn't waste time.

He was prepared to begin questioning the younger man, when Tony asked, "How did you know about my son?"

"Fornell told me and sent me his file."

"I should have called you, boss."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "I wanted to call you when he was born, but I thought that you didn't care."

Gibbs looked at him sadly. The former team leader's guilt was consuming him; if he only hadn't sequestered himself away.

Tony sensed his discomfort and began apologizing. "Sorry, Gibbs; I mean..."

"I understand, Tony. I should have kept in touch with you."

"Me too and I wanted to but I was afraid."

"Afraid of me?" Gibbs pressed. DiNozzo had never been scared of him.

"I let you down," Tony whispered as look away and sat up again.

"You've never let me down, Tony! Why would you think that?"

"Really? Did you forget about the LaGrenouille mission or about my rant about Domino? How about our last undercover mission together? Not to mention," he swallowed hard, "Jenny's death!"

With this sentence DiNozzo earned his first head slap after four and half years. His ex-boss asked, "Do you still feel guilty about those things DiNozzo?"

"I know that you still blame me and you're right," he answered nervously, earning another head slap. "Stop! I'm not your agent anymore!"

"No, you're more than my former senior agent and I'll never understand why you keep on blaming yourself when no one else does!"

"Because it was my fault!" he insisted rising from his sit and moving away from Gibbs.

Gibbs couldn't believe that Tony was still carrying all these burdens. "For the last time, DiNozzo, on the LaGrenouille op, Jenny used you for her personal revenge. You were just following her orders and she sent you on an undercover mission. She didn't provide you all the intel and she expected you to do this while you were also the team leader. You did a great job."

Tony grinned. "The others didn't think so." It still hurt him to think about those months and how many times his colleagues had told him that he wasn't Gibbs.

"They were trying to compare you to me and they should have never done that. You were the best young agent I've ever worked with and that includes McGee and Ziva.

"When we were undercover together, I never doubted or blamed you. I was just worried for you and your safety. I asked Vance to pull you out because you were risking too much. I've never stop trusting you, Tony"

"Are you sure? Did you ever think that I could have become one of them?" Tony inquired.

"Are you kidding? You're one of the most honest people I've ever known and I'm sorry if I did something that made you think that I ever doubted you."

Gibbs saw Tony blow out a pent up breath; somehow he knew that he had just removed a few of those burdens.

The former marine reached out for Tony and squeezed his shoulder, he added, "I've never doubted you, Anthony. Actually I've always been very proud of you."

The younger man at looked and smiled, but then he lowered his eyes.

Gibbs gently cupped his chin and raised Tony's face up to look at him, "You were right to be angry about Domino. I should have talked to you, but I was afraid that Lee might have killed you too; I couldn't afford to lose you too."

"Too?" asked Tony, raising his eyebrows.

"After Shannon and Kelly," he sighed, "You were my only family Tony,"

"Boss..."

Gibbs cleared his throat and continued, "And about Jenny's death, I've never blamed you because it was not your fault. You were following her orders and she left you in the dark. You tried to find her and help her."

"Too late."

"Tony, Jenny was not alone. Mike was with her, but he couldn't save her. If I wanted to blame someone I'd blame him, but I can't. She was dying and she decided to go away fighting. She did what she do to," he paused for a moment, "To save my life," he admitted. "Tony, stop blaming yourself, please,"

He was relieved when Tony conceded. The two men sat in companionable silence for the next few minutes. Whe Tony finally spoke, the words out onìf the younger man's mouth took Gibbs by surprise.

"Are you disappointed in me because I divorced Morgan?"

"Are you divorced?"

"Didn't you know?"

Gibbs shook his head, once again silently chastising himself for not knowing all the facts before he came to see Tony.

"So you didn't read all Michael's file? You haven't changed a whole lot!" Tony grinned. "You still act before you think things through?"

Gibbs couldn't help but give him another head slap.

"What's that for?" Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Divorced three times; remember ?"

"Good point, boss,"

Being reunited with Tony had been a dream come true, but still staring at them was the picture of Michael, forcing the two men back to the reality of the situation.

Gibbs sensed Tony's discomfort and sadness. "Where is your ex-wife now?"

"I don't know,"

"Tony, do you have a suspect in your son's abduction?"

"I know who kidnapped him."

The former marine widened his blue eyes. "Who?"

He was shocked when Tony stared him and answered, "His mother."

**°x°x°x°x°x°**

Sam threw Michael on the back seat of his old and battered '66 brown Plymouth and, with Morgan on the passenger seat, he drifted away in a cloud of dust.

He took the road that led from the old motel in the Mojave Desert to Los Angeles. He was about to close the best deal of his miserable life.

* * *

TBC.

Constructive reviews and comments are always welcomed!

See you on the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

N.B.: I owe nothing of NICS... sadly! LOL

- Sorry for the delay, but it's Christmas time so...

- Some of you asked me why it takes so long to Morgan to try to save her son and herself getting away from Sam. Many women who are in abusive realtionships stay for many reasons, some of which we may never understand. Perhaps they are simply afraid for their life or their child's life; maybe there is a promise of it never happening again; maybe they feel hopeless. Morgan could fall into any of these categories.

- **This story is written with the precious help, suggestions, corrections and support of ncismom. Thank you :)**

_**" Family "**_

* Chapter 5 *

**Baltimore, MA**

Tony could see the shock in Gibbs' eyes as he cotinued to explain. "After our divorce she went to Seattle with another man. We shared the custody of our son so I could see him two week ends a month." He struggled to hold back the tears that were trying to fall. "It worked well for almost a year."

"And then?" Gibbs pressed.

Tony shrugged. "Then... she simply disappeared."

"It's not possible!"

"Do you think that I let her take Michael away from me? That I didn't take care of my son? That I didn't protect him? Are you implying that I did my son what my father did to me?" snapped Tony, staring at Gibbs with eyes full of anger and pain.

He hid his face in his hands. Had he just said those words to Gibbs? The gentle squeeze that he received on his shoulder told him that Gibbs had not taken offense of his vent. His ex-boss seemed content to serve as his personal punching bag if that's what it took to help him. When Gibbs finally spoke, there was no hint of disappointment or anger in his voice. "No, Tony. I mean that she had to left a trace somewhere. Without government help, it's nearly impossible to totally disappear."

"No. I found her boyfriend, but she had left him too for another man; she even cleaned out his bank account," Tony chuckled sadly.

"So no leads." Gibbs muttered as he stood up.

"I called in all my favors and I've even hired two PI's," sighed Tony, rubbing his face wearily.

"Did they come up with anything?"

"The last one found them in Harbor, Oregon about a year after their disappearance. They lived in a old house not far from the Oregon Coast Highway; when I arrived, they were already gone."

"Do you know her last boyfriend's name?"

"Samuel Harland Pratt."

"Did you..."

"Yes, I did my researche." Tony answered. "Born in Moline, Illinois in 1965. No siblings. His father died when he was ten and his mother when he was twelve. Raised by his mother's sister and her husband. Expelled from school at fifteen. Some odd jobs until he was sentenced to four years for grand theft auto when he was nineteen. After his release, he worked in a coal mine in Utah and on some fishing boats in Washigton State. I've talked with his last employerin Neah Bay and he told me that he had charged and fired Pratt for the theft of some oil's barrels."

"When did it happen?"

"About the same time that Morgan disappeared with Michael. The FBI is looking for them all over the country and they put out a BOLO for Pratt green '65 Chevrolet Impala that he stole from his Uncle just after being fired. So far, there have not been any hits."

"This means that she was already with him when he was fired."

"Yep; and it probably means that they disappeared because of the charged."

Tony looked at Gibbs and he could see the gears working in the former marine's brain. His boss was pacing his living room like he always did in the bullpen when they had a tough case. The feeling of deja-vu' was palpable and Tony coldn't help but to smile.

Having Gibbs in his life would have made the years of pain and loneliness easier to bear; Tony felt a new hope growing in his heart.

_I missed you, boss!_

**Washington D.C.**

It was late and Director Vance should have gone home several hours ago, but sadly he was still stuck at his desk, reading and signing reports. They were overworked and since the disbanding of Gibbs' team, no one had managed to maintain their rate of successfully closed cases.

It has been a very long day and the only thing Leon wanted to do was to go home to his family. _Jackie is gonna kill me!_

Someone knocked on his door. "Come in," answered the man as he signed the umpteenth report. _Become Director and you'll learn how to sigh your name!_

"Do you have a minute, Director?" asked one of his agent.

"Sure, Agent Balboa. What can I do for you?" he asked, silently hoping that it wasn't yet another emergency.

"Actually sir, I can do something for you,"

Vance saw a familiar grin on his agent's face. _You've spent too much time with DiNozzo!_

"Excuse me?" asked the director.

"One of my informants, or actually one of Tony's..."

"DiNozzo?" His name seemed to popping up a great deal in the past few minutes.

"Yes. When Tony left, he gave me all the names of his informants and told them that they should talk with me."

"Good. So?"

"Well, one of them has just called me. We've got a lead on Simmons," Balboa smiled proudly.

.

"Kyle Simmons?" Vance couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Kyle Simmons was a cruel assassin and one of the most influential drugs dealers in the US. He was the boss of the organization that Gibbs' team had tried to shut down on their last

mission-code name, "Traffic".

The mission's code name had been a DiNozzo's idea. Vance could still hear Tony's cocky voice as he had earned a firm head slap from his team leader. "_Oh come on! Noboby's seen 'Traffic' with Michael Douglas and Katherine Zeta-Jones? It's a classic!_"

Gibbs and DiNozzo had infiltrated in Simmons' organization and Tony, in just four months, had become his second in command. In over six months of undercover work, the team had been able to capture or kill the most of the members, but Simmons and three other men had escaped.

During the last few years NCIS, FBI, NAS and Interpol had worked together to find them and Special Agent Matthew Balboa was still the leader of the NCIS team.

Balboa had risked his life more than once to capture the criminals. Vance had given him the lead role because he knew how close friends he and DiNozzo had been; he sensed that Matt wanted to close what his friend couldn't.

The entire agency had seen how that last mission had affected their colleagues' lives and they had become determined to successfully closed the 'Traffic' mission. This was the main reason why they were still restlessly working on that case even after four and half years.

"He's the last one. We've found all the others, but Simmons has managed to slip through our hands," recalled Vance as a weird idea born in his mind.

"Exactly, sir. My man told me that Simmons had contacted an important drug dealer in San Diego and he asked him to meet him ASAP. It seems that he's desperate. All these years on the run had worn on his self-confidence out and his finances too; he's broke and he needs help."

"And when a man is desperate;" started the Director.

"He makes mistakes," concluded the agent.

"Good. Did you search his old safe houses in California and in the neighboring states?"

"Yes, I passed the orders to our office in San Diego, but both of Simmons' houses in town and the one in LA were empty or sold. We know that he had other two holes in Reno, Nevada and in Sedona, Arizona. We've sent some agents there too, but nothing to report yet. Both of those have been sold two years ago by Simmons' ex-wife."

"So we know that he could be in California and he's desperate," summarized Vance.

"Yep. Unfortunately, the drug dealer refused to meet him so we can't tail him to find Simmons."

"If he's not at one of his houses where is he? I doubt he would risk going to a hotel since there's a reward of one million dollars on his head."

"It's what we thought too. But he has to be somewhere!" observed Balboa frustrated.

"We're missing something."

"Exactly, sir. We need someone that knows everything about that mission."

"Balboa, call OSP. I've got to make a call and then I'll meet you at MTAC."

"Yes, sir."

Picking up his phone the director added, "Good job, agent Balboa,"

"Thank you, sir; this is for them, not for me." he sadly smiled from the door.

"Understood."

"Director? Do you think that maybe; I mean..."

"I don't know, Matt. Maybe."

"Yeah," sighed the agent as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Looking at the Anacostia River outside of his window Leon Vance sighed_. Maybe a day..._

He was brought back from his thoughts by a female voice on the phone, "NSA. Director Morrow's office."

"Director Vance, NCIS. I need to talk with Director Morrow."

"Please hold, sir."

He waited just a few seconds and then the deep voice of Tom Morrow echoed in the receiver. "Leon, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I can do something for you, Tom." _Oh my God! I sound like DiNozzo! _"We've got a lead on Simmons,"

"Where?"

Vance could see the older man jumping up from his chair. "San Diego or in the nearby area. I'm waiting to talk with OSP."

**On the road to LA**

"Mommy, I need to potty," whispered Michael from the back seat.

"Sam..." Morgan reluctantly began.

"I heard him," he said, clearly annoyed at her and Michael. "I'll stop at the first gas station and you;" he turned to look at Michael, with eyes burning daggers into the young boy, "Don't you dare piss my car!"

He saw the child staring at him as he bravely spat, "I'm not a baby."

Sam chuckled as he turned to look at the road in front of him again. "You know, honey," he smiled to Morgan, "Your son is braver than you are."

"He's like his father."

"If he was so perfect, why did you leave him?"

Ignoring the monster that sat beside her, Morgan turned her head and stared into the darkness outside the window.

_Oh God! How I'd like to rewind my life to get when we were a happy family! _Tears began to roll down her cheeks. _I've got to save my son... whatever it takes._

TBC

* * *

Constructive reviews and comments are always welcomed!

See you on the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

N.B.: I owe nothing of NICS... sadly! LOL

- Thanks for your reviews, pm and support :)

- **This story is written with the precious help, suggestions, corrections and support of ncismom. Thank you :)**

_**" Family "**_

* Chapter 6 *

**Baltimore, MA**

"Gibbs, please. Stop pacing like a caged lion," Tony begged. The costant pacing was only exacerbating his impending migraine .

"I'm thinking," Gibbs replied.

"Yeah, I know that, but could you do it sitting on the couch? Please."

"Do you have..."

"Coffee?" smiled Tony, anticipating his request. "I'll go make some."

As Tony stood up, the room started spinning and if Gibbs hand't been there to catch him, Tony would have ended up face down on the floor. "Thanks, boss." he whispered, as Gibbs helped him to sit down once again.

"Take it easy, DiNozzo. I'll make some coffee for me and some warm milk for you; then you're going to sleep."

"No!" protested the younger man.

"When was the last time you slept? Really slept?"

Tony felt Gibbs' stare disintegrating his ability to lie. "About three years ago," he admitted.

"That's what I thought. Go to bed. I'll bring you milk and your migraine pills."

_How does he know that I've got a migraine? _"But boss, I need..."

"While you're sleeping I'll think about our next move. Go. Now," Gibbs ordered.

Tony stood up as slowly as he could and Jethro asked him, "Do you need help?"

"No. I can manage." Tony answered, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He headed towards his bedroom, on his shaking legs; maybe with Gibbs around, he would actually be able to get some sleep.

**A Gas Station on the road to LA**

"Here you are," Sam said as he killed engine. "Take him to bathroom. I'll buy something to eat," he ordered Morgan.

Morgan opened the back door and helped Michael out of the car. "Let's go, honey." She smiled trying to reassure her son but unfortunately, the child didn't smile back.

When they entered into the restroom they were almost overwhelmed by the stench. "Mommy, it sticks!" whined Michael.

"I know, sweetheart," she answered.

When Michael had finished, she turned on the water so he could wash his hands. While he was drying his hands, she placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face her. "Michael, listen."

Her heart broke in two as she saw his innocent eyes looking at her. "Sweetheart, you've got to listen to me carefully because we don't have a lot of time. Okay?" He just nodded. "Good boy," she smiled, caressing his cheek. "I want to save you, but I need your help."

She opened her bag and pulled out a piece of sheet and wrote something on it. "Take this and whatever happens, never ever let it go. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mommy," the little child whispered, looking at the battered piece of sheet in his hand as he realized that he was holding a photo. Michael looked at his mother for an explanation.

"This is a photo of your first birthday. See, there are you and your daddy. Do you remember that day? You were so happy!"

"No." he sniffed.

"Behind the photo there's a phone number. It's daddy's work number."

"Why?" She could sense the confusion in her son's eyes so she continued to explain, "I don't know if he still has his old number, but I'm sure that whoever answers will know how to find him."

"Okay,"

"I'll try to distract Sam and when I'll tell you to 'run', you've got to run away as fast as you can."

"No! Not without you!" he cried, hugging her petite frame.

"Darling, I need you to do this. Please!" She whispered trying to calm him down, knowing that he would need to be able to think clearly to pull off the escape. "When you feel safe, ask someone to call this number for you so ..." She swallowed hard, "So daddy will come to save you."

"No! I won't go alone! You have to come with me," he continued to cry, clutching her jacket.

"I'll reach you as soon as I can, sweetheart." she lied. Morgan knew that probably Sam would kill her.

"Promise?" he sobbed.

"I promise. Do you promise me that you'll do what I'll tell to do?" she asked, looking into his weeping eyes.

Michael nodded. "Pinky promise?" she smiled as she raised her finger.

Morgan saw a sweet smile on her son's face as he hooked his little finger with hers.

The sound of a loud knock on the door startled them. "Morgan! Have you finished?"

"We're coming!" she barked, wiping Michael's face and stuffing the photo in his pants' pocket. She whispered, "I don't know when it will happen, but get ready. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy." the child reluctantly agreed.

They went out of the restroom and joined Sam at his car.

**Washington D.C.**

"Hetty," Vance greeted the OSP Manager, when he saw her face on the big plasma in MTAC.

"Director Vance. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We've got a lead on Simmons. He's on the West Coast and I want you to find him asap. You should have already received all the files regarding 'Traffic'."

"Yes, we've received them and I've just finished reading them. You indicate that he contacted a local drug dealer in San Diego, but he refused to see him and now you don't know if Simmons is in town or not."

"Our informant said that he's sure that Simmons is California," added Balboa, who was standing next to the Director.

"Unfortunately, Agent Balboa, California is a very large state and I've just spoken with the NCIS office in San Diego. Our agents have searched Simmons' known hideouts, but they found nothing relevant,"

"Yes, we know that," Vance stated. "We've also tried to trace his old cell number, once again, we were unsuccessful at tracing his whereabouts."

"So..."

"Hetty, I want that man!" Vance growled.

"I would like to apprehend him as well, Director, but we're in the middle of a long and dangerous operation and I can't use our resources and agents to find a man that could be everywhere on the West Coast."

"I know." Vance sighed. The OSP was about to close an eight month undercover operation and he didn't want to take a chance ruining that mission.

"I need something more; I'm sorry."

Vance looked at Balboa and the agent suggested, "Sir, Tony was with Simmons for over than six months so..."

"Do you wanna talk with your boy, director?" grinned the enigmatic woman.

They saw her pushing a button on her desk as she said, "McGee, Director Vance wants to talk with you immediately."

A few seconds later McGee's anxious face appeared on the plasma. "Director Vance, what can I do for you, sir?"

"We've got a lead on Simmons," the Director began. He noticed McGee pale at the mention of Simmons' name. "But we didn't find him anywhere in California or in any neighboring states. Any ideas, Agent McGee?"

"We have searched all his hideouts that were indicated on the files," said Hetty.

"Actually... uhm," stuttered McGee

"What's going on Agent McGee?" Hetty asked, raising her eyebrows as she stared her computer geek.

"Well, uhm." Tim cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Not all of his places have been reported in the mission's files."

"What? Why?" barked Vance.

"Because, as you probably remember, we were afraid that there was a mole in our office."

"Yes, but we found out that we were wrong," Vance pointed out.

"I know , but when we still had some doubts; so we..."

"We?" pressed the Director.

"Yes... I mean, no; I mean."

"McGee!" spat Hetty.

"Gibbs and Tony decided to not write everything on our daily reports; sorry, Director."

"And after the end of the mission?" asked Vance, unable to control his anger.

"You disbanded the team and we..."

"Enough! What do you think we should do now? I want that man, McGee!" roared Vance.

"Talk with Tony. He's the only one who knows every detail of that mission, sir." McGee informed him.

"Thank you, Agent McGee." Vance closed the communication between the two agencies. As he sent Balboa to find Tony's phone's number, he couldn't help but wonder how DiNozzo would react to hearing from the man that destroyed his family.

**Baltimore MA**

Gibbs finally managed to get Tony into his bed. Now DiNozzo was sound asleep thanks to the combination of the warm milk and the migraine and half a sleeping pill that the boss had discovered in the medicine chest. He had dissolved it in milk because he was sure that Tony would never take any sleeping pill voluntarily.

The ex-marine was now sitting on the living room couch, studying Michael's photos.

"We'll find you, kid. I promise," he whispered to a picture of a smiling Michael in his father's arms. They were looking at the camera from behind a birthday cake with one light-blue candle on the top. "His first birthday."

The cordless on the coffee table rang and Gibbs immediately answered so Tony wouldn't wake up.

It was not his house, so he didn't answered with his usual 'Gibbs'. "Hello?"

"Gibbs?" said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Leon?" Gibbs couldn't hide his surprise at hearing the NCIS Director's voice. It had been close to four years since he had spoken to the man.

"Gibbs? What are you doing at DiNozzo's?"

"Why are you calling this number?"

"Did something bad happen?"

"Why do you want Tony?"

"Is DiNozzo al right?"

"Stop asking questions and answer me!"

"I need to talk with Tony about 'Traffic'."

"No way! He suffered enough for that damn mission!" Gibbs barked.

"We've got a lead to catch Simmons but I need..."

"You found him? Where?"

"West Coast, probably California. Now, may I talk to Tony?"

"You haven't told me why you want to talk to Tony." Gibbs would not allow anyone to disturb Tony; the younger man needed to rest and regain all his strength to find his son.

"Because you didn't report all the intel about Simmons and Tony was the only one who went everywhere with Simmons for over than six months. Maybe he remembers something that could help us. We've already checked all his hideouts reported on the mission's files and now I need to know the rest."

Gibbs hesitated. He knew that Vance was right, but he had to protect DiNozzo. "Leon, listen..."

"Gibbs, what's going on? Why are you there and why don't you want me to talk with DiNozzo? There's something wrong, isn't it?" he asked. Gibbs could hear the genuine concerned in his voice.

"It's complicated, Leon," sighed the former agent as he leaned his tired head on the back of the couch. "In short, Tony's ex-wife kidnapped their son a little less than three years ago."

"Oh my God," mumbled the Director.

"I'm here to help him to find his son. Tony was exhausted so he's resting now and..."

"I understand. Have him call me when he wakes up."

"Sure."

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need anything, I'm here. You just need to call me and I'll do whatever I can to help you both."

"Thanks, Leon." smiled Gibbs, softly.

"You and DiNozzo will always be one of us. I owe you both... we all owe you both a lot,"

**On the road to LA**

Sitting on the passenger seat, Morgan was looking at her sleeping son in the back seat. He was so peaceful and quiet that it didn't seem that their lives were a living hell.

"What were you doing in the restroom?" Sam demanded to know.

"What do you mean?" she absently asked .

"It took you a long time."

"He's a little boy. It takes children a little longer than adults," she reasoned.

"I'm tired," he yawned.

"Why don't you let me drive while you take a nap?" she suggested.

His evil grin made her shudder. "Because I'm not a fool. You'd probably kill me in my sleep,"

"Would you blame me after all you've done to my child?"

"No," he honesty replied. "But I promise you that I'll never touch him again."

"I don't believe you!" she snarled.

"I swear. I need him safe and sound; but more importantly, I need him alive."

Morgan widened her blue eyes as she nervously inquired, "Why?"

"You'll see," he winked maliciously.

Terror consumed Morgan as they pulled into a motel parking lot and he shutt off the engine.

TBC

* * *

Review! Review! Review! Thanks :)

See you on the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

N.B.: I owe nothing of NCIS .

- Thanks for all your reviews and support :)

- I think I could entitle this chapter and the next one ''The Calls''. So no Tony, but all the other characters. Sorry :)

- **This story is written with the precious help, suggestions, corrections and support of ncismom. Grazie!**

_**" Family "**_

* Chapter 7 *

**Washington D.C.**

Leon Vance was the father a two children and couldn't even begin to imagine what DiNozzo was going through. Deliah (Lily) and Jared were the most important things of his life and along with his wife Jackie, they were his world. He had to help his ex-agent, but how?

He needed to make some calls.

**Los Angeles**

"McGee," the agent answered his phone as he kept typing on his keyboard.

"Vance." McGee heard from the other end of the line.

"Sir. Have you spoken with Tony? Have we got something new?" he asked hopefully as he stopped typing.

"No, McGee. I'm still waiting to talk to DiNozzo but," he paused just a second, "I talked with Gibbs when he answered Tony's phone."

"Gibbs is with Tony? Why? Did something bad happen, didn't it?"

"Yep. There's not an easy way to say it."

"What is it?" whispered Tim as a lump closed his throat.

"DiNozzo's ex-wife kidnapped their son and Tony hasn't know heard anything from him for more than three years."

"Wh-what?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _It's not possible! It's just a nightmare!_

"Yes. Gibbs is with him now trying him to help him to find his son.

"Why on earth didn't he call us?" Tim asked frustrated.

"After all that happen in your last mission?" the Director reminded him.

"Yeah." McGee nodded sadly.

Tim had still had a lot of troubles accepting what had happened on 'Traffic' and especially his own behavior. He had doubted Tony thinking that DiNozzo could have become one of them.

_How could have I thought such a crazy thing? Tony a drug dealer? I'm such an idiot!_

McGee had never said anything about his doubts, but he was sure that Tony had sensed his discomfort and his distrust.

_I can't image how badly I must of hurt him if he didn't even call me when his son disappeared. I could have helped him! _We _could have helped him! I'm wondering if the..._

"McGee!" the Director's bark brought the younger man back to the present.

"Uhm... Sir?"

"I said that we've got to do anything to help him."

"Absolutely, sir."

"Good. As soon as I talk to DiNozzo, I'll call you. So get ready!"

"Yes sir! Uhm, sir?"

"Yes, McGee?"

"Please, tell Tony that..."

"I'll tell him we will all be by his side," Vance assured him.

"Thanks." whispered Tim as he put down the receiver, rubbing his eyes. _I've got to make some calls._

**Washington D.C.**

Leon's second call was for his wife. He needed to hear her voice. "Hello?" answered his wife's sleepy voice.

"Honey," he said hesitantly.

"Leon? What's going on? Are you okay?"

He could sensed fear in her voice. "I'm fine. I just needed... needed to hear your voice."

"At 3.00 a.m.?"

He easly noticed the slight hint of irritation in her voice. "Sorry, I didn't realize that..."

"What's going on, darling?" she asked sighing.

Encouraged by her sweet voice, Leon proceeded to tell her everything about Tony and his missing son. When he stopped he barely heard his wife whispering, "Oh my God."

"Yes and he didn't call any of us for help. Do you understand what this means? He didn't trust any of us to ask for help!"

"Leon, calm down. You couldn't tell me everything about their last mission, but you told me enough to understand that he couldn't call you, any of you. All their lives have been messed up by that mission and they just needed to close the door on the past and start a new life somewhere else."

"Yes, but he..."

"He paied the most, I know that. At that time you couldn't do anything to help them, but now you can help him and I'm sure you will."

Leon smiled at his wife's words. Jackie always knew what he needed. "Do you think he will accept my help?" he asked doubtfully.

"I'd accept my worst enemy's help just to find my son, wouldn't you?"

"Sure, I would."

"Tony would too and remember that you're not his worst enemy," she reassured him.

"I hope so. Thanks Jackie," he smiled grateful to have such a special woman by his side.

"'Night, Leon."

**USS Ronald Reagan - not far from Naval Air Station in San Diego CA**

Ziva was sleeping in her assigned quarters, when the loud speaker announced: _Agent Afloat to Communications Center. Agent Afloat at Communications Center._

Like a robot she slowly stood up, wearing a long-sleeves t-shirt and a pair of pants; she tied her hair in a tail and went to Communications Center.

_I hate this life! Tony was right, you can't sleep on a carrier . When I'll be home, I'm going to sleep for an entire week and if someone tries to call me, I'll shoot them!_

"Agent David, what do you got for me, Lieutenant?" she asked as she entered the Center, startling the young officer.

"You've got a call from OSP in LA," answered the younger man, nervously.

Ziva nodded and grinned at him. She knew that all the younger men on the ship were afraid of her and her past. "Who wants to talk to me at this time?" she asked as she sat down at the console.

"I don't know, m'aam." He swallowed as he gave her a headset.

"You do not know?" she teased him, her flirtarious gaze obviously making him nervous. "Okay, put them on."

Immediately McGee's face appeared on the screen. "I hope you have a very good reason to call me at this time, McGee."

"I'm happy to see you too, Ziva," he smiled.

_There's something wrong. That's not Tim's usual smile. _"What's going on, McGee? Bad news, right?" She saw him nodding and reluctantly asked, "One of them? Who?"

"Tony."

"What? Is he injured or worst?" she pressed anxiously.

"No, he's fine; I mean, physycally."

"Physically? What does that mean? McGee!"

"Tony has a son and..."

"A son?" Her dark eyes widened in surprise at the revelation.

"Yes and his ex-wife kidnapped him."

"Oh my God," sighed Ziva, collapsing in the chair. She managed to regain her composure enough to ask, "What can I do?"

"Nothing. You're on a carrier in the middle of the Pacific Ocean."

"Actually, at 1000 a.m. we'll moor at San Diego NAS and I'll be off-duty for a months and I'll take leave for another month."

"Great. I'll meet you at the Port."

"Fine." She paused for a moment. ''Tim?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Gibbs?"

"With Tony."

"Good and Abby? You know how she and Tony were close."

"Yes, they're like brother and sister. I'll call her.''

"Why didn't he call us?" She wanted to know but then she saw the look on Tim's face, she understood. "Yeah, how could I blame him?"

"Yep, but now we're here for him just like he's always been there for all of us and we'll help him to find his child."

"Whatever it takes, McGee."

"Whatever it takes."

TBC

* * *

Review! Review!

See you on the next chapter and sorry for the delay :)


	8. Chapter 8

N.B.: I owe nothing of NCIS... sadly :(

- From here on I'll ''steal'' some characters from CSI NY for a few scenes.

- Thanks for all reviews and support. You're very sweet :)

- **This story is written with the precious help, suggestions, corrections and support of ncismom. You're amazing, girl!**

_**" Family "**_

* Chapter 8 *

**NYPD CSI Dept. - NY**

CSI Detective Stella Bonasera went into the main CSI lab holding a cordless phone in her hands. She was looking for her friend and colleague Abigail Sciuto, the ex NCIS Forensic Specialist. They had quickly become friends since Abby's arrival almost four years ago and had shared a lot about their lives, but there was always a sadness in Abby's eyes that she would never explain.

Stella had tried many times to encourage her to talk and the only thing she had figured out was that Abby was carrying a heavy burden from her past. She had confronted her friend about that, but Abby's eyes had filled with tears and Stella refused to add to her pain by pressing the issue.

Finally the Detective spotted Abby leaning over a microscope on the other side of the room.

''Abby, you've got a call,'' Stella said as gave her the phone.

"At this time?" Surprise was evident in her voice as she looked at the big clock hanging on the wall in front of her. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. They just said that it's NCIS," shrugged the woman.

"NCIS?" Abby couldn't hide her astonishment. "Thank you." She took the phone and nervously answered, as she watched her friend going back to her job. "Hello?"

"Abby?"

"Yes,'' she answered, her confusion increasing every second.

"Abby! Don't you recognize me?"

"McGee?" she replied. _This isn't possible!_

"Yes," Tim answered, obviously relieved that she recognized his voice. "Abby , are you ok?"

"Ye-yes... I think. Tim, what... I mean why...I..."

"I know it's a bit weird to hear my voice after so long, but I've..."

"What happened?" A tight knot began forming in the pit of her stomach; something was definitely wrong with one of her friends. _No, no, no! God, please!_

"It's Tony. I mean, he's..."

Tim's words were like a slap to her face. Fear was the only word that could describe what Abby was feeling."No! No! Do not tell me that he..."

"Abby, calm down, I..."

"Calm down? You call me from the other side of the country in the middle of the night after four years, you tell me something is wrong with Tony and you want me to calm down?" She ignored the stares she was receiving from the other people in the lab; they had never experienced one of her rants. She heard McGee sighing, waiting for her to finish her tirade. "So, are you going to say something or have I've got to guess what you're thinking, Tim?"

"Tony's fine, but he needs us," he finally answered.

"Why?" She was relieved that Tony was all right, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

"Tony has a son," McGee began.

"I know. Michael."

"You already knew that?" She could sense McGee's surprise in his voice.

"Yes. He called me when Michael was born and I've even seen him once. He's beautiful and the spitting im... Wait! Did something bad happen to him? What? Is he ill? Is that why Tony needs us?" The old rambling Abby was back.

"His mother kidnapped him, but Tony hasn't told us anything. Vance..."

"Vance?"

"Abby! Shut up!" McGee barked.

"Sorry, go on." she apologized, stepping into another room so she could have a bit of privacy.

She knew that at this time of the night the room was completely empty. She sat down at a little table and leaned her aching back against the chair as she listened to McGee's tired voice, "Vance called Tony because we need his help to find Simmons and..."

"What?"

"We've a got a lead to find him, but it doesn't matter now. What matters is that Vance called Tony, but Gibbs answered DiNozzo's phone and Gibbs told him everything about Tony's son." Abby sobbed hearing the names of two the most important persons in her life again, but she didn't say anything and kept listening.

Abby remained silent until McGee finally asked, "Are you with me? Abby?"

"Yes, I'm here Tim," she sniffed. "What can I do?"

"Nothing at the moment, but as soon as I have any information I'll call you. I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

"Why didn't he call us?" she sighed, wiping her green eyes.

"Because he's like..."

"Gibbs. Stubborn and pigheaded; they would rather die than ask for help!" she hissed through her teeth. "Well, they're going to get our help whether they want it or not!"

"Yep. I've called Ziva too," Tim informed her.

"What did she say?"

"What could Ziva say? We'll do whatever it takes to find Tony's child."

"God help anyone who kidnapped Michael if Ziva finds them." Abby grinned, knowing that McGee was doing the same thing.

"So, whatever it takes, Abby?" asked Tim.

"Sure, Tim. Whatever it takes."

**Churchton - Cheasapeake Bay MA**

The white, wooden cottage was immersed in the quiet peace of the small wooded area. The sound of the surf that broke the serenity of those silent places was barely audible behind the closed windows of Ducky's bedroom.

Ducky had drifted off to sleep reading Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's ''_The Hounds of Baskerville_''. His slumber was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone.

''Hallo?'' the doctor answered, still half asleep. It was the voice on the other end of the line that spurred him to awaken fully. "Jethro?"

"Yes, it's me," his friend answered.

Ducky sat up on the bed and closed his book. "What's going on? It has to be something bad if you call me at," he glanced at the alarm-clock on his night-stand,"Oh my God! Jethro, it's 4 a.m.!"

"Yeah. Listen Duck, I know that it's late."

"You should say early, my dear fellow." The older man rubbed his face in effort to become more alert.

''Yep," Gibbs sighed.

''Would you mind telling me why you've called me in the middle of the night after almost four years of silence?" Ducky had never really accepted his friends' behavior. He had always thought that they had made a big mistake by not keeping in touch. He had fought to not lose his family, but he had lost against their fear of suffering the consequences for the forced distance and the aftermath of their last case. _Why on earth does he want to talk to me now?_

''We've got a problem, Ducky."

''And what would that be?''

"I'm at Tony's."

"Oh, dear. Is he ill? Did the plague come back?" The doctor could be mad at all of them, but he still loved them and cared about them.

"No, he's fine but... um..."

''Did his father do something bad to him again?" he demanded to know, sensing Gibbs' discomfort.

''No. Did you know that Tony has a son?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

''Yes, I read the announcement in the NY Times when the baby was born; I figured that it was Mr. DiNozzo's idea. I can't see Anthony doing such a pompous thing," he chuckled. ''Why are you asking me that?"

"Tony's wife kidnapped his son a little less than three years ago. Fornell called me and now I'm here to help him. We've got to find Michael!''

''Did you call the others?''

''I've spoken with Vance and he talked to McGee, so I'm sure that by now, he's already called Ziva and Abby."

''Good. What can I do?" Ducky felt the old energy coming back as he threw the blanket away and got out of bed.

''I need some help with Tony; he's exhausted and he..." Gibbs paused.

''He what?''

''He's having migraines again."

''Again? Oh, my poor lad. I thought we'd solved that problem." Ducky easily recalled the severity of Tony's bad headaches during his first years at NCIS.

After a long and awful case, Tony had passed out cold in front of Ducky and Gibbs in the NCIS Autopsy and the doctor had decided to bring him to a neurologist friend. After lots of tests and analysis, the neurologist had given Tony lots of advice on how to prevent or stop the migraines before they became unbearable as well as prescribing him some medicine to take as soon as he felt a migraine coming.

Ducky still remembered the neurologist's words, _"Your migraines aren't caused by a physical problem. They're due to your high stress level. The best way to prevent this kind of migraines is to keep the stress level under control. Take your time to relax, count on your friends and let them to help you. Do not hold everything inside. Talk with people you trust and probably you could even avoid the pills and the injections.''_

Tony had followed the neurologist's advice and the migraines had completely disappeared. Ducky knew that the younger man hadn't really started talking about his feelings and emotions, but he was sure that the daily silent communications between Tony and Gibbs and Tony's frequent visits to his boss'sbasement had been more therapeutic than a therapist session or any medicine.

After the dissolution of the team, Ducky had tried to keep in touch with Tony because he knew that the younger man would have been alone again, but then Tony got married and he had stepped back. He wanted to respect Tony's need to not hear from his old friends and to move on with his new life with Morgan.

Ducky had truly thought that Tony would be safe and happy with his new family.

But now, after what Jethro had just told him, Ducky was regretting his decision. It was obvious that when Morgan had disappeared with Michael, Tony's stress had become unbearable and the migraines had come back full force. _Why didn't you call me, Anthony? I could have helped you._

''Ducky? Are you with me?'' Gibbs inquired.

''Oh, Jethro, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about our poor Anthony. I'll be there as soon as I can." The doctor was thrilled to find a purpose again as he made his way to his dresser. ''What are you going to do?''

''I'll do whatever it takes to bring Michael home," Gibbs vowed.

''And I'll be by your side on that," Ducky promised. ''Could you give me Anthony's address, please?''

''Sure. I'll be waiting for you. Thanks Duck."

After writing down Tony's address, he hung up the phone and started to dress. Throwing a few things in a bag, he quickly made his way downstairs where he met his two dogs, Molly and Rolf.

''I'll be out for a few days, my dear friends but I'm sure that our gracious neighbor Miss Bell, will take care of you. I'll call her in the morning," he reassured them as he went to the garage.

Finally Ducky got into his Morgan and headed to Baltimore.

_Jethro is right. We'll do whatever it takes to find the poor child and bring him back to his father. Hold on, Anthony. You are no longer alone. You have your family by your side again. We are all together again._

TBC

* * *

Please, review!

See you on the next chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

NB: I owe nothing of NCIS *sigh*

- eng-sana, you asked for Danny Messer and he's here for you! LOL (I hope you like him in this story).

- thanks for all your reviews. They're very important for me.

- a 'super' thank you to my beta reader ncismom. You're amazing!

_**" Family "**_

* Chapter 9 *

Gibbs knew that he should take a nap while he was waiting for Ducky but sleeping was the last thing in his mind. _I need coffee!_

The gray haired man headed into the kitchen and after opening a few cupboards he found an opened package of coffee. He shook his head when he recognized his favorite blend. _DiNozzo, it almost seems like you were waiting for me._

With a cup in his hand, Gibbs went to check on Tony and he was pleased to see that the younger man was sleeping soundly. He took a moment to view Tony's slumped body. _He always looks younger in his sleep. _

Tony moaned and shifted a bit. _Never quiet. Not even in a drugged sleep. _Gibbs smiled, shaking his head as he tucked Tony under the blanket. He immediately stopped when Tony whispered, ''Michael, now he'll help us. I know he'll help us.''

A lump formed in Gibbs' throat because he knew that that 'he' was him. The older man leaned to Tony ear and whispered softly, ''I've got your six and we'll find him. Sleep, Tony''. Then he kissed Tony's forehead and went out the room.

Behind the closed door Tony opened his eyes.

He had woken up when Gibbs had whispered at his ear, but he had kept his eyes closed. Now that he was alone in his dark room, Tony turned to the closed door and sighed, ''I know.''

**NYPD CSI Dept. - NY**

Abby saw Detective Danny Messer enter the room that she had been residing in ever since Tim's call. He was a capable investigator but a funny guy too and sometimes he reminded her Tony.

Like Tony that always invented a new nickname for McGee, Danny had the habit of calling people by the name of the state they were born, as he did with his Lindsay (the mother of his daughter). He used to call 'Montana'.

''Hi, Denny,'' Abby wearily sighed.

''Hey, Louisiana!" he smiled going to a vending machine. His smile immediately turned into a frown when he stopped and looked at her. ''What's going on?''

''Bad news,''

''A friend?'' he asked, sitting at the table in front of her.

''Yep.''

''Anything I can do to help?''

''No,'' she softly smiled.

''Are you sure? I'm a full resources man" he attempted to joke.

_Definitely like Tony! Good heart and warm smile. _Abby just smiled a fake smile as she shook her head.

''Talk, Louisiana. Come on!"

She stared at him seriously and thoughfully. In that moment Abby felt so helpless and alone that she needed someone to confide in. _Maybe he could help me. _''Okay, a friend of mine...'' she began.

At the end of her tale Danny was shocked, ''Oh my God,'' he whispered. ''I can't even imagine what he's going through.''

''Yep. I'd like to go to him, but we're in the middle of a ca...''

''Are you kidding? Go! We can handle the case without you.''

''Danny, Mac will never...''

''Will never, what?'' asked Detective Mac Taylor, as he entered into the room.

''She needs to go to Baltimore. One of her friends needs help,'' Danny explained.

''Why?'' asked their boss as he opened a bottle of water.

Abby opened her mouth to explain but Danny answered for her, ''His son has been kidnapped by his mother.''

''I'm really sorry, Abby. Did he call you?''

''No, another friend told me, but Tony... my friend and I were like brother and sister and I'm sure he needs me.'' Abby felt as she had let Tony down, because she hadn't been there to help him. _I should have keep in touch with him! _She chastised herself.

She saw Mac frowning and then turning to Danny, ''We're in the middle of a bad case and...''

''I'll do her job,'' he offered.

''Danny, you don't need to. I'll go to him next week end.''

He ignored her as he continued to plead with Mac. ''She needs to go and you know that she couldn't concentrate on the case if she's so worried.''

Abby wanted to protest and say that that was not true, but luckily for once she counted to ten before speaking. She looked at Mac hopefully.

''Can you assure me that we'll be able to do your job and hers too?'' the CSI boss asked his detective.

''Yes, and all the others will help me,'' nodded Danny.

''Okay, '' agreed Mac. ''Abby,'' he added turning to her, ''I'm giving you two weeks vacations; I need you back here as soon as it's over.''

''Sure. Thank you, Mac,'' she jumped up and hugged him. This was the first time she had hugged a colleague since she had left NCIS. ''Oh, sorry... I mean... I didn't want...'' she stammered, smoothing Mac's shirt.

He chuckled and headed to his office. ''Good luck, Abby and call us if you need help,''

Abby was still shocked by her own behavior as she heard Danny's voice, ''Abby, go home.''

She looked at him and smiled. ''I can't find the right words to thank you.''

''So don't. Just go to Baltimore and help your 'brother' to find his son.''

''Why are you doing this?''

He swallowed hard. ''Because I can't stop thinking what I would feel if my daughter had been kidnapped, but I'm sure that I'd need my family by my side.''

Abby couldn't help but hugging him too. ''Lindsay's very lucky to have you in her life,'' she whispered in his ear.

''Tell her next time she gets mad at me!" he joked.

''Thank you, Danny,'' she whispered as she caressed his cheek.

Forty minutes later Abby was in her car heading to Baltimore and to her 'family'.

**Baltimore MA**

Gibbs was taking a tour of Tony's apartment. _You've always had very good taste in everything, DiNozzo. A bit too expensive for my taste, but definitely good. _

Gibbs' back was to the main door. On his right there was the large living room, with a big plasma tv in front of three white sofas and a crystal coffee table still covered by Michael's photos. On the left corner of the room there was a fireplace and behind the sofa, there was a long table with six chairs. Two french doors led to a small terrace.

On his left, there was a small room almost entirely occupied by a black grand piano and all the walls were covered by high shelves full of books.

On the piano there were five photos in old silver frames. One was of a newborn Michael and judging from his red face, Gibbs estimated that he had been just two or three hours old. In the second one, Micheal was about a year and he was in his father's arms looking at him smiling while Tony was touching his little nose with the tip of his finger.

Gibbs had already seen the third one when they were still in DC. There were a three-year-old Tony and his mother on the beach.

The last two pictures shocked Gibbs and his sadness nearly overwhelmed him.

The smaller one was of his former team. He still remembered when they had taken that picture. About a month before Vance had to disband the team, Gibbs had invited all of them at his house for a barbecue. That had been their last happy moment together.

Looking at the last photo, Gibbs sighed as he took it in his hands. He and Tony were looking each other and talking on a crime scene. Two colleagues; two friends; a father and a son. ''I'm sorry, Tony,'' he whispered.

After a last look at the most important people of Tony's life, he put down the photo and went on with his tour.

Along the long hall in front of him there were the kitchen and the bathroom. The last room at the end of the hall on the left, was Tony's large bedroom, but there were other two doors and both doors were closed.

After a last check on a still-sleeping Tony and a last look to his watch, Gibbs decided to open those doors. The first one on the left, just before the bathroom, was just a walk-in closet so he closed the door without going in and he looked around.

_Very tidy, Tony! _He smiled, remembering how surprised he had been the first time he'd gone to Tony's apartment in DC.

He'd expected to find a big mess, but DiNozzo had surprised him once more. Tony's place was so tidy, neat and elegant that Gibbs had thought that he was triking and he had even told Tony that that apartment didn't match his frat boy's image.

_Boss, if you had grown up in a high society masion full of waiters, housekeepers and perfect English butlers, not to mention being sent to a Military Boarding School, the order and the cleanliness became a part of you. _

Tony's teasing voice echoed in his ears. Unfortunately Gibbs also remembered the look that had followed those words; it was one of the saddest expression that the former Marine had ever seen another human being wear.

_Let me see what's behind this last door. _Gibbs slowly opened the door in front of Tony's room and turned on the light. ''Oh, my God! Tony. No,'' he whispered as tears filled his blue eyes.

In that moment someone knocked on the door.

**OSP Los Angeles.**

McGee was staring his monitor and was reading the FBI report on Michael Anthony DiNozzo's abduction, when a hand touched his shoulder startling him out of his reverie.

''Hey! Calm down, McGee. It's just me,'' Callen stated. ''What are you doing?'' he asked leaning forward to look at the screen.

He had met Agent G Callen, during Rivkin case and he had liked him even though they didn't work together very much. After he had left DC and joined the LA OSP, they had become closer and now he felt that he could trust Callen and he considered him a friend.

''I was reading an FBI report about...''

''DiNozzo's son. Hetty just told me everything. We should do something.''

''Yep. Actually, I was thinking that I could put up a BOLO.''

''FBI already did,'' Callen pointed out.

''Yes, but I could put up an NCIS BOLO or better yet an alert for everyone on them and another one for Pratt's car,'' Tim explained as he turned to look at his colleague.

''Good idea.''

''I'll ask Hetty for permission,''

''You already did, McGee. Do it!" said their boss behind their shoulders. ''I've talked to Agent David's Commander on USS Reagan. They'd had some problems so they'll arrive at San Diego NAS at 0300 p.m., so...''

''Oh, no,'' sighed McGee.

''So,'' Hetty glared at him, ''You're on the next fly to Baltimore and she'll meet you there,''

''But our case...''

''McGee, your head is in Baltimore and until this problem is solved, you're completely useless here. Put out the BOLO and then go! Find the child and come back here,'' she ordered.

''Yes, ma'am!" Tim exclaimed as he stood up.

**Baltimore MA**

''Hi, Ducky,'' sighed Gibbs as soon as he opened the door of Tony's apartment.

''Jethro,'' answered the ex ME as he entered the apartment. ''I was hoping to see you again under better circumstances,'' he added.

''Yep,'' agreed Gibbs closing the door.

''Where's Anthony?''

''Still sleeping,''

''Good.''

It was a really awkward situation. Even thought they were together again and for a really good reason there was a wall between them and it seemed that none of them wanted to make the first move to tear it down. What they felt for each other in the past had not changed, but all those years of silence and distance weighted heavily on each of them.

Many things needed to be said, but they both knew that this wasn't the right moment.

_We were a team and a family and these are the only things that we need to remember now. We'll talk later. _''Ducky, I want to show you something. Follow me, please,'' Gibbs said as he went to the last room down the hallway.

''I don't like your face, Jethro. What do you want to show me?'' Ducky expressed his concern as he followed his old friend.

Gibbs opened the door and turned on the light as he had done a few minutes before. ''Look,'' he sighed.

The former team leader saw his friend's eyes widening in shock and concern. ''Oh, my poor lad,'' the doctor whispered as he looked at Gibbs. ''He's been waiting for him.''

''Yep. Michael went to Seattle with his mother when he was just eleven months, but this is a four-year-old boy's room and not a nursery.''

''As Michael grew up, Tony changed his bedroom so it was ready for his return.''

''Tony has never lost hopes that he was going to find his son,'' swallowed Gibbs as he tried to loosen the lump in his throat.

''That was the only way I could survive,'' a tired whisper startled them.

They turned just to see a pale and worn Tony leaning against the wall in front of them.

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter :)

I promise you more Tony and pain (sigh) in the next chapter... see you there!


	10. Chapter 10

NB: I own nothing of NCIS... *sigh*

- I want to thank all of you for your alerts, pm and reviews. They're really important for me!

- **This story is written with ncismom's precious help. Thank you :)**

_**'' Family ''**_

_* Chapter 10 *_

Tony could read the concern in his friend's eyes as Ducky hugged him. ''Oh, Anthony. Poor dear, lad.''

''Hi, Ducky. I'm happy to see ya,'' he whispered in the ME's ear.

''Me too,''

''How's your head?'' asked Gibbs, standing behind the doctor.

''Better,'' Tony answered as he pulled free from Ducky's embrace. ''Even though...''

''What?'' Ducky pressed.

''I felt a bit weird,'' Tony answered as he massaged his temples.

''Weird? What do you mean, Anthony?''

''I don't know. I feel like I have a hangover,'' he explained as he looked at Gibbs. He saw his former Boss smirking at him. ''Wait! What did you give me?"

''You needed to sleep so...''

''You drugged my milk, didn't you?'' Tony asked, shocked and a bit angry. Gibbs just nodded. ''What did you give me?'' he repeated.

''Half of a sleeping pill.''

''Why didn't you ask me?'' Tony had always hated when Gibbs hid things from him.

''Would you have voluntarily taken a sleeping pill?'' Gibbs grinned.

''No.'' Tony admitted.

''Exactly.''

''Still you had no right to...'' Tony paled as a throbbing pain in his head overwhelmed him forcing him to struggle to stay upright as a wave of dizziness assaulted him, almost causing him to lose his balance.

''Hey! Easy,'' said Gibbs as he caught him just in time before he fell down.

''Let me go,'' Tony protested as he tried to free his arms from Gibbs' grip.

''You need to rest, Anthony. I suggest you go back to bed,'' Ducky suggested.

''Can't sleep,'' the younger man whispered as he exhaustion overwhelmed him and stopped fighting Gibbs.

''Why?'' asked Ducky.

''Nightmares?'' the team leader guessed.

Tony just nodded and heard his stomach growling. He looked up at Gibbs and lightly smiled as to apologize for the embarrassing sound.

''When was the last time you ate?'' Gibbs demanded to know.

''Yesterday at noon,'' he answered closing his eyes as he leaned on Gibbs, burying his face in his ex-boss's shoulder.

''Okay. I've got you,'' the former marine whispered in his ear as he held him close, supporting almost all Tony's weight. ''Now, we'll slowly go to your couch. Okay?''

Tony was so focused on controlling his shaking legs to answer his ex-boss so he just nodded. He allowed Gibbs to lead him to his living room as he heard him asking, ''Duck, do you think this weakness is due to the migraine or to the lack of food?''

''Both, I'm afraid." The doctor turned off the light in the living room so it wouldn't hurt Tony's eyes, then turned on the light in the hallway. "Anthony?"

''Mmmmm?"

''How's your head?''

With Gibbs' help Tony sat down on his couch and rested his head on the back of the cushion. ''Some twinges of pain, but they're fading,'' he replied as he carefully opened his eyes.

''Are you up to eat toast with some warm tea or milk?'' Ducky asked as he squeezed DiNozzo's arm.

''Yeah, but not drugged beverages,'' growled Tony as he glared at Gibbs who was standing in front of him.

''Stop whining, DiNozzo," the ex team leader grinned as he headed towards the kitchen.

Tony turned to Ducky, ''Thanks for coming.''

''Don't mention that. We're a family, Anthony.''

''We _were_ a family, Ducky,'' DiNozzo stated.

''No, you'll always be family, my boy. We'll always be family.''

''Do ya think? Even after all these years?'' Tony couldn't believe the doctor's words since his real family had left him alone as he struggled to find his son.

''I'm sure about that.'' Ducky lightly smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Tony's forehead. ''We love you, Anthony.''

''Yeah, me too,'' sobbed Tony. He felt a new hope growing in his heart.

''Uhm... Would you excuse me, Anthony, but I'd need to use your restroom.'' Ducky's voice brought him back to reality.

''Sure. It's the door before my bedroom.''

''Thanks.'' Ducky stood up and headed down the hallway.

Tony close his eyes as he tried to rest, but his attempt to relax was met with futility as he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He slowly stood and walked to the door to answer it.

As he opened the door he was dragged into a hug by an unknow black hair woman in a blue pants suit. ''Ma'am. Who are you?" he uncertaintly asked. The woman just hugged him more tightly and he understood. ''Abs?''

''Yes,'' she sobbed on his shoulder as he returned her hug. ''I'm here and we'll find him,'' she added caressing his back.

Tony swayed a bit. ''Hey. You must be exhausted. Let me in.'' Abby said as she released him and closed the door with a small kick.

Tony followed her to the couch and looked Abby as she sat next to him. ''Thanks.''

He couldn't believe that his little 'sister' was sitting next to him and wanted to help him even though he had closed her out his life for years.

Abby was smiling at him and playing with his hair, but suddenly she punched his shoulder. ''Hey! What's that for?''

''Why didn't you call me, Mister?'' she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

''Abby, I couldn't call...''

''You couldn't? You're stubborn and pighead! You're just like Gibbs!"

''Thanks, Abby.'' Gibbs' voice startled her but she managed to regain her composure almost immediately. ''And you! Why didn't you call me? I'll never understand you two!"

''Abs, please. Shhhhh,'' pleaded Tony as his head started hurting again due to his friend's excitable tone.

''Abigail, would you please lower your voice? Anthony has got migraine,'' explained Ducky as he entered the room and went to sat on the couch to Tony's left.

''Oh, I'm sorry. My poor, baby,'' she exclaimed as she pulled Tony into another hug.

''Abby... Can't breathe.''

''Okay, sorry. But, why didn't you call me?'' Tony saw her sad look and understood that it was the right moment to tell them the truth.

''It's complicated,'' he sighed. ''I wanted to call all of you, but I thought I had no right to do so.'' His three friends looked at each other surprised and confusion.

Tony watched Gibbs as he placed a mug of tea and a plate with some toasts on the coffee table before joining the doctor on the couch.

''Why?'' his 'dad' asked.

Tony looked at all of them for a long moment as he tried to find the right words to explain his feelings and thoughts. He was afraid that they wouldn't understand him because now that they were right in front of him willing to help, he began to doubt his own decision too. Finally Tony said, "It's complicated and I don't know if you'll ever understand me."

"You can tell us anything. Ya know that, don't you?" asked Abby as she took his hand in hers.

"She's right, Anthony," Ducky softly smiled.

Tony raised his eyes from his lap at Gibbs. His ex-boss was the only person that he really wanted and needed approval from. He saw the older man staring back at him and just after a few seconds he nodded.

"I didn't call you for many reasons," Tony began still looking at Gibbs' eyes. "After 'Traffic', I thought that you no longer trusted me and that you blamed me for all that happened in the past."

"Gibbs, is that true? I can't believe it." Abby didn't bother to hide the disbelief evident in her voice.

"No, Abby. It's not true. I've always trusted him and I'm really sorry I didn't understand what was happening in his weird head," Gibbs smirked.

Tony softly smiled as he went on, "Yep, now I know that, but at that time I doubted everything and everybody, including myself."

"It can't be the only reason." Ducky wisely stated.

"No, it's not," sighed Tony as he let Abby's hands go and put his elbows on his knees and interlaced his fingers in front of him. "I... I had closed all of you out of my life and calling you asking for help after so many years, it seemed to me I was taking advantage of our old friendship." he explained.

He heard Abby sniffling next to him as she sobbed. "Tony, how could you think that?"

"Abs, I'm sorry, but I wasn't thinking very clearly at that moment," he said as he turned to her and hugged her leaning, back once again. "I'm really sorry, Abby, but I..." he whispered on her hair.

"You what?" she encouraged him with her head laid on his chest.

Tony didn't trust his voice enough to answer her so he just hugged her more tightly and closed his eyes as tears filled his eyes. He had hit the hardest part of his confession and he didn't know he would be able to explain to them his worst fear.

Tony saw Gibbs raising up and going to sit down next to him on the couch. "Come on, DiNozzo," he encouraged him as he squeezed his knee.

"I was; I was," he swallowed . "Oh, my God! It's so hard." Tony blew out a pent up breath as he let Abby go and sat up.

From the couch on Tony's left he heard Ducky saying, "Anthony, we're your family, my dear boy. Trust us."

"That's the problem, Ducky." Tony sighed as he massaged his neck trying to loosen the tension.

"I don't understand." said Abby.

Tony deeply breathed and finally said, "Okay; I've always thought about you as my family and I found myself alone. I was afraid or better yet, I was scared that you," he looked at the three of them, "All of you would have rejected me. I knew that if I hadn't seen love in your eyes, I... I'd be devasted and after Michael's kidn..."

He was interrupted by one of the tightest hug he'd ever received.

"We'll always love you. Never ever doubt that." Abby whispered in his ear. At first Tony flinched, he was no longer used to being hugged, but after a few seconds he returned her hug and he was even able to relax a bit.

Then, when he felt Gibbs' squeeze on his knee and Ducky's hand on his shoulder he finally realized that all those years of silence hadn't change anything.

_They still love me. I still have my family and I'm not alone. Now I just need my son back._

**A motel not far from LA**

After a meager supper of sandwiches and water (or beer for Sam), Morgan had tucked her child in his too small bed and now she was lying in her bed next to Sam, pretending to sleep.

_I can't go on in this way. My son can't live in this hell. If only Sam leave me alone for more than five minutes! This motel is full of truckers, I could hitch a ride. It doesn't matter where we'll end up. We just need to get away from this monster. _

_Why does he need Michael? Why will he make him rich? I've got to save my son! _

_Oh, God! I know that I don't deserve anything, but Michael is an innocent child and he shouldn't have to pay for my faults. Please, save my baby and let him go back to his dad. Tony derserves to be happy with his son and Micheal will be happy and safe with him. _

_God, I'm begging you. Help me to save my son!_

She felt Sam get up out of bed. In the darkened room, she opened her eyes and watched as her hated boyfriend enter the bathroom, turning the light on and half-closing the door.

Morgan heard Sam flushing the toilet and washing his hands, but then he didn't come out, instead she heard him talking on his cell-phone.

_I need to hear what's he's planning_. She thought as she silently rose up and approached the bathroom door.

She heard him saying, ''Yeah, I've got one... with me... a bit small, but perfect... blonde... green... four... yes, she's here... no, no, I can handle her... how much?... No way!... More!... At least thirty thousand bucks... Ya know that I can sell him for more but I'm in a hurry so I need to close quickly this deal. Where else are you going to find a perfect American white blond child with big green eyes. You've already seen the photo that I sent you few days ago. You can't deny that he's beautiful little boy. How many couples would be willing to spend twice what you're giving me to have this child? Ya know I'm right!... Good... see ya tomorrow night."

Morgan collapsed on her knees gasping for air.

_He wants to sell Michael!_

TBC

* * *

And now?

Will Sam sell Michael? What will happen to Morgan?

Will Tony and his 'family' be able to save Michael? Will NCIS and Vance help them?

Please, review, review, review! Thank you :)

See you on the next chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing of NCIS :(

I hope that despite the long wait you're still interested in this story. I'm sorry for the delay, but I wrote and re-wrote this chapter many times before sending it to my fantastic BR (ncismom).

Sorry for some bad words.

I could be a bit painful so find a handkerchief before start reading :)

Thanks to all of you for all reviews, alerts and pm :)))

_**" Family "**_

* _Chapter_ _11 *_

When Sam got back to the bedroom, Morgan was in the bed pretending to sleep, even though her heart was throbbing in her chest and her mind was running thousand miles. He lay down on the bed next to her, but just after a few minutes he got up again and went to the door.

''Where are you going?'' asked Morgan in the darkness.

''Bar next to the reception,'' he gruffly answered as he slipped on a pair of jeans and headed out.

As soon as he closed the door, Morgan got up, threw some of her and Micheael's clothes into a bag and then she woke up her child.

''Michael, honey. You need to wake up,'' she whispered caressing his hair.

''No, mommy. 'Sleep,'' he moaned as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.

''I know, sweetheart, but we've got to go,'' she insisted.

''Daddy?'' her son asked as he finally opened his eyes. Morgan saw hope and happiness in those green orbs.

''Yes, daddy. We're going to daddy, Michael. But we need to hurry.''

Michael was out of the bed and at the door in a second, making Morgan smile. She didn't waste time on putting shoes on his feet; she just shoved the bag on her shoulder, picked her son up and went out the room.

The parking lot in front of her was full of vehicles. Morgan looked around searching for a driver, praying to find someone who could help her. Through the window, she spotted Sam sitting at the bar, flirting with a waitress. _Good! He'll be busy for awhile._

_Where is everyone at? I need a ride! _

Morgan knew that she couldn't waste time. Even though Sam was currently busy, he could come back at anytime. Tightly hugging her son, she headed to the parking lot and walked among the cars.

She felt Michael's head on her shoulder as he clutched her jacket with his tiny hands.

_Finally! _She sighed as she saw a man next to a red van. ''Sir! Excuse me, sir!'' she called as she run to him.

The tall and muscular man turned to her. He has a nice face and Morgan thought his eyes were honest. He looked like a gentle giant. ''Yes, ma'am?'' he asked with his baritone voice.

''I need a ride, please,'' she pleaded as she stopped in front of him and looked up at the stranger.

''Where?''

''It doesn't matter. Away from here,'' she answered as she kept looking behind her shoulders and lightly rocking Michael who was half-asleep.

''What's going on? You look scared,'' he asked, concern evident in his voice.

''I'm... I-I... we need to go away,'' she sniffled as she tried to control her fear and tears.

''What happened?'' asked the older man looking around searching for any threat.

Morgan didn't say anything. She just pulled Michael's pajama's shirt up.

As soon as the man saw the little child's swollen back covered in bruises and scratches, his eyes widened as clenched his jaw , ''Where's that bastard?" he hissed.

''It doesn't matter, please...'' Morgan begged as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

''It doesn't matter? He deserves to die!" he shouted.

Morgan felt Michael hugging her more tightly as he whispered, ''Mommy.''

''Sir, please. We just need to go away.'' she desperately said.

Morgan saw the kind man looking down at Michael as he reached out and caressed his blond hair. ''Don't worry, kid. I'll take you away. Rod will save both of you,'' then he opened the passenger's door. ''Get in. I'll drive you to the first police station.''

And with that they finally left the parking lot and Sam.

**Baltimore, MA**

''Anthony, you need to rest,'' insisted Ducky as he went to the couch and stood in front of his 'patient'.

''He's right, Tony. Come on, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep,'' smiled Abby as she stood up.

''Ok, but just for a hour,'' he conceded as he stood up and slowly headed to his room, followed by Abby. ''I need to call my boss and tell him that I...''

''I'll call him,'' Gibbs said.

''Boss, I don't think it's a good idea.''

''Why?''

''Well, Jethro. You're not famous for your diplomacy,'' Ducky smiled him.

Gibbs glared at all of them as he saw them smirking. ''I can be very diplomatic,'' he defended himself.

''Since when?'' asked Tony, but when Gibbs stared him he immediately added, ''You're right, boss.''

''Come on, Tony. You need to be rested if we're going to conduct the most important investigation of our life,'' Abby said as she grabbed her friend's arm.

''Just the four of us?'' Ducky doubtfully asked.

''Nope,'' answered Gibbs.

''Tim and Ziva are coming too,'' Abby smiled as Tony turned to look at her.

''McGee and Ziva?''

''Yep, and McGee said that Ziva is on the warpath,'' she winked.

Gibbs smiled softly as he remembered their first case with Mossad Office Ziva David, when she stabbed a woman, aimed a gun at two men and saved Ducky's life. He still remembered his and Tony's words.

_"Remind me not to piss her off." ''Oh, DiNozzo, you have no idea.''_

He raised his look and met Tony's eyes. His former senior field agent was smiling and Gibbs was sure they were remembering the same moment.

''So we'll have four NCIS agents, an amazing forensic analyst and an ME,'' Ducky summarized.

''And Vance,'' added Gibbs.

Three heads snapped towards the team leader. Tony was the first to react and as Gibbs dreaded, he was really angry. ''Vance? What the hell he's got to do with my son?'' he almost barked as he used the wall to help him to stay upright.

''He called when you were sleeping and I told him everything about Michael, so he called McGee and...''

''And Tim called me and Ziva,'' added Abby.

''And I called Ducky,'' concluded Gibbs.

''Great! What it is? "The Return of the Living Dead"?'' growled Tony staring Gibbs that glared back. ''Sorry, boss. It's that I...''

''I know, Tony.''

''Wait! Why did Vance call me?'' asked DiNozzo. ''Gibbs?''

''We'll talk later. You need to rest now.''

Gibbs had hoped that Tony was too exhausted to realize the reason that Vance would call call him. The former marine had been hoping to avoid those questions for some hours more, but that was Tony; the best agent he's ever worked with and not even a migraine could cloud his amazing brain.

''No, we talk about it now or I won't go to sleep,'' Tony insisted as he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against the door frame of his room.

Gibbs looked at Abby exasperation danced on her pale features. _"You really thought that he wouldn't ask for an explanation?" _Abby's eyes 'told him. So he reluctantly answered, ''Traffic.''

''What?" The sharpness ot Tony's tone startled Abby and Ducky jump and surprised Gibbs. He saw Tony wincing as his high voice assaulted his already pounding skull.

''They've got new intel about Simmons, but they can't find him.''

''So, Vance called me because...''

''They checked all his houses; or better they checked all the houses that we reported, but they found nothing.''

''And since I'm the only one who knows every one of Simmons' holes...''

''He wants to talk with you asap at NCIS.''

''No way!" Tony shouted as he turned to go to bed.

''Tony,'' Gibbs called to him as he reached out to him.

''No, Gibbs. My life sucks enough I don't need to go back... to go...'' Gibbs saw the anger and pain overwhelm Tony. He reached out and pulled him into his arms.

''I know. I know. Going back will bring back the memories, but I'll be there with you all the time and...''

''No, Gibbs. Please, I can't do that. I can't re-live that hell. I don't want to remember all I lived through Traffic and all I've lost after that damn mission. I can't do that.''

''You can do it for your son,'' whispered Gibbs against Tony's hair as he released him, his hands remaining firmly planted on his shoulders.

Tony was looking at him waiting for an explanation. ''Vance told me that he'll provide you all the NCIS resources to find Michael. You just need to tell him all that you didn't officially report. I think you can do that for your son,'' he smiled.

''Sure,'' swallowed Tony.

''Good. Now sleep.'' Gibbs pulled Tony back in his arms and whispered, ''Tomorrow we'll go to NCIS and then we'll start looking for Michael. We'll find him.''

Tony just nodded on his shoulder.

''Abby, tuck him in bed.''

''On it, bossman!" she saluted him. ''Let's go, Tony. I'll sing you a lullaby.'' she joked as she closed the bedroom's door behind them.

Gibbs and Ducky looked each other and nodded. They were in the right place and for the best reason of the world.

**xxxxxxxx**

After tucking Tony in the bed, Abby sat next to him with her back leaned against the headboard.

''Abs,'' she heard him whispering.

''Tony, you need to sleep,'' she reminded him.

''Do you think will find Michael?'' he asked as he looked up at her.

Abby saw a plea for reassurance in her friend's green eyes. She laid down next to him and turned to face him. Strocking his hair, she answered, ''Sure. We'll find him and he'll be fine. Then you'll bring him home and you'll give him the life he deserves. Your heart is full of love for that little boy and you'll make him so happy.''

''I let him down. I...'' Abby put a finger on his mouth as she saw tears brimming in Tony's eyes.

''Don't say that. You didn't let him down. Morgan took him away from you and I'm sure you fought with all your strength to get him back.''

''How could you know that?'' he sniffled.

''Because I know you and I've seen you with him, remember? That child's been your life since the moment he came to the world,'' she leaned to him and kissed his forehead. ''Now sleep. Michael needs his daddy is at his best to find him.''

''Thanks, Abs... for everything,'' Tony whispered as his closed his eyes and squeezed her hand.

Abby held Tony's hand as she hummed a sweet song and brushed his hair with her other hand until she was sure that Tony was asleep. Then she let the sleep take her too.

_We'll find you, Michael and you'll be safe and happy with your daddy... and Aunt Abby will spoil you!_

**At a Motel on the way to LA**

When Sam went back to his room he found the door ajar. ''What the hell!"

He opened the door and turned on the light. As soon as the light filled the room he realized that he had made a big mistake by underestimating Morgan's maternal instincts.

''Bitch! Dirty bitch!" he roared as he took his car key and headed to the parking lot.

He looked around hoping that Morgan and Michael were still there, but soon he realized that they had already gone. _I'm going to kill you!_

Sam saw a man next to the entrance of the lot and went to him. ''Excuse me.'' he said, forcing himself to control his anger.

''Yes?'' asked the other man.

''I'm looking for a woman with a blonde child. I told them to wait for me here, but I can't find them now.''

''Why are you looking for them?'' asked the man suspiciously.

Sam sighed and with a very credible sad face he said, ''They're my wife and my son. We argued and she threatened to leave me and take our son with her. That baby is my life and I can't lose him. Please, could you help me to find my son?''

''Women! They can be a bad pin in the a**.''

''Yes, I don't care anything about her. I just want him.'' _So I can sell him and become very rich._

''You're right. Children are the important thing and not those bitches that gave them birth.''

''Yep.''

''I've seen them.''

''Really? Where? When?'' he really look like a scared father.

''They went away about ten minutes ago with a man in a red van. They turned right so I think they're heading to Interstate 15.''

''Thank you very much. You saved my life, man!'' smiled Sam as he run to his car.

He got into his battered '66 brown Plymouth and with screech of tires he headed to Interstate 15.

_You're going to die Morgan! You and whoever helped you! And when you'll be dead I'll do whatever I want with your son!_

TBC

* * *

Will Morgan, Michael and the gentle giant be able to reach the police station before Sam finds them?

Will Tony be able to help NCIS to find Simmons? And will this man be important for our story?

Please, review! Thank you :)


	12. Chapter 12

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

I can't believe how many reviews, alerts and pm I received. I'm blushing :)

WARNING: mention of violence and child abuse.

#A Special Thanks To My Amazing Beta Reader NCISMOM#

- RE-EDIT: Lidil and TVismydrug made me notice that the abrevation for Maryland is MD and not MA. Thank you, guys! I fixed it! :)))

_**''Family''**_

_Chapter 12._

''Do you think he'll find us?'' asked Morgan, looking in the rear view mirror as she tightly hugged a scared Michael.

''Oh God! I hope not. The first police station is about five miles from here. We should be there really soon,'' answered Rod, as he risked a glance in the mirror as well. ''Oh, sh*t!"

''What?"

''What kind of car does that bastard have?''

''An old brown Plymouth. Why?''

''He found us,'' Rod pressed down on the accelerator as he yelled out, ''Hold on!"

''Mommy,'' whimpered Michael as he clutched Morgan's jacket.

''Shhh. It's okay, honey. Don't worry,'' she attempted to soothe him.

Suddenly they saw the Plymouth pass them and cut over in front of their van. Rod stood on the brakes and they skidded to a stop just a few feet from the brown car.

''Stay here,'' Rod ordered as he got out of the car and headed towards Sam's vehicle.

Sam did likewise with the only difference being that he was aiming a gun at the man who had only tried to help Morgan.

''Hey, hey! Calm down, mister!" Rod said as he raised his hands. ''Listen, I...''

He never finished his sentence before Sam pulled the trigger and the bullet hit him in the chest. The gentle giant collapsed on the ground and now lay motionless.

''Mommy!" cried Michael as Sam approached them, still aiming his gun.

''Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll talk to him,'' she reassured her son as she got out the car. She turned to her son and whispered, ''Remember what I told you in the bathroom.''

She saw Michael nodding, terrified as tears rolled down on his pale cheeks. Suddenly Sam grabbed Morgan's arm and brought her away from her child.

xxxxxxx

From the backseat, Michael saw Sam grabbing his mother's arm and making her walk with him. He followed them with his eyes until Sam threw Morgan against the trunk. _Mommy, please... make him go. I want to go to my daddy. We'll be safe with him... please._

xxxxxxx

Morgan was crying, ''Sam, please. Let us go or just let my son go. I'll do whatever you want if you'll let him go.''

''I want him not you, bitch!" Sam roared.

''No, listen,'' she pleaded, searching for ways to convince him to leave Michael alone. ''I... we'll leave him at a restaurant or in front of a hospital and then we'll go away. His father's a cop and sooner or later he'll find us, but...''

''Shut up!"

''If... if we leave Michael, Tony'll stop looking for us and we'll be free to go wherever we want. I've some money in a bank. We can use it and disappear... please, let Michael go,'' she begged him

xxxxxxx

Michael could hear all that they were saying and he didn't understand why his mommy wanted to leave him alone. _Why is she says those things? Did I do something wrong? My mommy doesn't want me anymore... I want my daddy... mommy said he wants me..._

Michael saw Sam slapping Morgan and an uncontrollable anger assaulted him. ''Leave her alone!'' he shouted as he climbed out of the car and started hitting Sam's legs with his tiny fists. ''Don't hit her!" he cried at the top of his lungs.

xxxxxxx

''Stop, you little bastard!" yelled Sam as he threw Michael on the ground.

''Don't touch my son again!" shouted Morgan as she began taking swings at him.

Sam completely lost control and started violently beating Morgan in front of her son. ''Run, Michael! Run away, baby!" the mother desperately cried out.

''Mamma,'' whispered the child.

''Run! Run to daddy!" shouted Morgan again as another punch hit her on her cheek and sent her to the ground.

Michael hesitated as he looked at his mom and then at Sam who was now kicking her in the stomach_._

''Michael, please. Run away,'' his mother begged him. ''Do it for me. Mommy will come really soon,'' she lied, knowing that this could be the last time she ever saw her son. ''Go, Michael. Mommy loves you. Go.''

xxxx

In his mind Michael thought that he could really save his mom. _I'll find daddy and we'll save you, mommy_.

The little boy looked at his mom for the last time and he saw her smiling at him while Sam kept venting his anger on tiny frame.

Michael started running away as fast as his short legs allowed him. He had to help his mamma.

xxxxxxxxxx

''You can't save him. He can run as far as he wants but I'll find him.'' Sam seethed as he continued his assault.

Crouching down beside her, he whispered in her ear, ''You won't save your son, bitch.''

Sam stood up and took off after Michael.

In a few seconds, he reached the little boy and scooped him up. ''Let me go!" cried Michael.

''Shut up! Shut up or I'll kill you,'' Sam threatened the little boy as he went back to his car.

''NO! NO! NO! Let me go!" he kept crying as he punched Sam's chest.

When Sam and Michael walked past Morgan, the little boy tried to disentangle himself from the man's tight clasp as he called to his mom and pleaded for her to wake up and help him.

Morgan lay still and unconscious next to the red van, not far from Rod's bleeding body.

Sam reached his car and threw Michael in the backseat. The little boy tried to get out of the car but his attempt was short lived. ''Let me go!" he shouted again as he bit the hand that Sam had put over his mouth.

''Little bastard!" hissed Sam as he slammed Michael's face so hard that the little boy's head snapped back and hit a small box that was behind him.

''Now you'll shut up,'' stated Sam as he closed the door, got in the car and drove away.

In the backseat, before darkness claimed him, Michael whispered, ''Mommy, help me... daddy, where are you?''

**Baltimore MD**

''Michael!" Tony shouted as he sat up on the bed startling Abby who was sleeping next to him.

''Tony, what's going on?" she asked as she put a calming hand on his back.

''Michael needs me,'' he answered, staring ahead as he was still caught in the remnants of his nightmare.

''Yes, honey. You'll find him,'' she whispered as she caressed his sweaty hair.

''No. You don't understand. He was calling me,'' he said as he turned and looked at her.

''It was just a dream, Tony,'' she tried to soothed.

''No! It was real!" He angrily stood up but was assaulted by a wave of dizziness.

It was only a moment before the door opened and Gibbs entered demanding to know, ''What's going on?''

''Boss, Michael needs me. He was calling me,'' Tony almost cried as Abby and Gibbs helped him to sit down.

''It was a dream, Tony,'' said the team leader.

''No! It was not!'' Tony snapped, anger and frustration evident in his voice.

Tony felt that the words that he had heard in his sleep weren't a dream. Michael, his little boy, was calling to him. His paternal instinct told him that his son was desperate and he needed his daddy.

He felt so desperate and hopeless that it physically hurt as someone was ripping his heart from his chest.

_I need to find him as soon as I can. Something really bad is happening to my baby and he needs me now._

''Gibbs, please. Believe me. It was not a dream,'' Tony pleaded as he looked at Gibbs with eyes full of tears. ''Have you never had the feeling that something bad was going to happen? Gibbs?''

Tony saw the older man paling and nodding, ''Yes... Kelly and Shannon... before they told me that they had... died, I...'' he swallowed hard, ''I knew that something bad had happened.'' He looked at Tony and the younger man saw tears in those blue eyes.

''So, you know what I mean.''

Gibbs just nodded. The door bell rang and after a few seconds, Ducky appeared on the door, ''I'm sorry to interrupt you.''

''Yes, Duck,'' Gibbs said as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

''Timothy has just arrived and he has some good news,'' the older man smiled.

Abby and Gibbs jumped up from the bed and helped Tony to stand up as the three of them hastened to the living room.

TBC

* * *

What is going to happen now?

Please, review :)


	13. Chapter 13

family 13NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

§ IF YOU LOVE VERY SPECIAL ANTHONY DINOZZO THIS IS THE RIGHT PLACE FOR YOU:

http _colon slash slash _www_dot_fanfiction _dot _net/community/Senior_Field_Agent/80720/

SUBSCRIBE! SUBSCRIBE! SUBSCRIBE! :)

- Thank you for all your pm, alerts and review :)))

ncismom, you're the best BR in the world!

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 13._

Sam drove as fast as his battered Plymouth allowed him. He need to arrive in LA as soon as possible so he could get__rid of Michael and start a new life with money that he would have earned from selling__the__young boy.

He looked in__the rearview and was relieved to see that Michael was still unconscious. I hope that _he's not permanently____damaged or my buyer won't buy him. They don't want crippled children or any damaged goods._

He finally saw the turn to Los Angeles. _In less than an hour I'll be very rich and__**…**__He stole a glance at Michael_._You'll no longer be my problem._

**Baltimore MD**

When McGee saw Tony enter__the living room with Gibbs and Abby, he barely recognized the__former Senior Field Agent. _Oh, my God, DiNozzo! Where's my old friend? Where's the always-perfect,charming man that I once knew?_

''McGee,'' Gibbs greeted him.

''Boss... uhmm, Gibbs,'' answered _Tim, _unable to take his eyes off of Tony.

''What did you find?'' Tony anxiously asked as he approached him.

''Oh, yes. Before leaving LA, I put out a__NCIS BOLO for Pratt's green Chevrolet Impala and...''

''You didn't find anything,'' sighed Tony as he sat on the couch.

''Yes and no.''

''McGee! This isn't time for riddles!"barked Gibbs.

''I know that,''Tim snapped,surprising all of them. ''I meant that we found the Chevrolet but, as you suspected, he had sold it.''

''So we've got nothing?'' Tony looked at him and Tim's heart almost broke in two as he saw the deep pain in his old friend's eyes.

Tim sat down next to Tony and he said, ''Callen and Hannah questioned the new owner and they found out that that man had sold Pratt his own car,'' he smiled.

''So we know...'' Tony whispered as a hopeful look appeared on his face.

''Yes, Tony. We know that Sam Pratt's driving a '66 brown Plymouth and we've _**got**_the plate number too. We've also faxed Michael, Morgan and Sam's photos to all the police stations, hospitals, diners, motels and gas stations ''

Tony just nodded and tiredly smiled.

''Which States?'' asked Gibbs.

''Washington, Idaho, California, Oregon, Nevada, Arizona and even__Canada.''

''Canada?" asked Ducky.

''Yep. They could have crossed__the border.''

''Thank you, McGee,'' whispered Tony.

''Any hits?'' Gibbs wanted to know.

''Nope, but I've just turned on my cell after the flight so...'' Tim answered as he turned and he really looked at Abby for the first time. He was shocked by the new Abby.

''What?" she asked.

''You're so different.''

''Everything is different, McGee,'' she sadly sighed.

''So now we've got to wait,'' said Ducky.

''For what? Another dead end?I've had enough waiting!" growled Tony as he stood up and headed to his bedroom.

''Give us a minute,'' said Gibbs as he followed his former agent.

**Somewhere on Interstate 15**

Rod slowly regained consciousness__as a sharp pain pierced__his chest_. What happened?_

He put a hand on the source of the pain and he felt something wet and sticky on his chest. Raising his head he saw blood_. Oh, my God!_

Suddenly all that had happened returned to his mind full force. ''The child! He... he took the child!'' Ignoring__his precarious condition, Rod tried to sit up but immediately realized that it was impossible, so he slowly crawled to the other side of his van where he found Morgan.

She lay unconscious on the asphalt. Her face was covered with bruises and a thin trickle of blood came from her parted lips. Rod touched her neck looking for the heart beat_. Thank God! She's alive._

''Hey, ma'am. Wake up!'' He__shook her shoulder.

Morgan's eyes slightly opened for just a few seconds as she whispered, ''Michael... sa-save Michael... call... ca-call Bal-Baltimore PD.'' Then she fainted again.

Rod took the cell from his pocket and tried to call an ambulance, but he was too weak because the blood loss and soon the unconsciousness took him too.

**Baltimore MD**

Tony was sitting on an armchair in Michael's bedroom, with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

He was angry with Morgan, Sam and mostly with himself. He felt that he had abandoned__his child and it didn't matter everyone told him that his son's disappearance wasn't his fault; he was his father and should have protected him.

Tony looked around the room as the light that came in from the window illuminated walls_**. **_He had personally painted the walls a light blue and had chosen and arranged all furniture.

Year after year, he had bought new toys, books and clothes so everything would have been ready for his child when he finally came home.

_Where are you, baby? What's happening to you? Why did you call me? Oh, Michael, I'm... I'm so sorry. I left____you alone and now... I love you so much and... I need you as much as you need me._

''May I?'' Tony heard Gibbs' voice and just nodded_**,**_ giving permission for him to come in.

''How are you?'' asked his boss as he knelt in front of him.

Tony raised his eyes and look at the man that he considered to be a father to him.''I... I've lost my child... I let them take him away from me... I'm a bad fath...''

"Don't say that. You love Michael more than your own life and that's what a dad's supposed to do."

''I didn't protect him!" cried Tony.

''You couldn't. You're not omnipotent and you couldn't know what would have happened when Morgan left to Seattle.''

''I don't know what to do, Gibbs,'' the younger man shook his head as his eyes filled with tears_**.**_

Tony felt two strong arms embrace him in a tight hug as a gentle hand caressed his head. ''You'll find your son, Tony_. We'll_find him,'' he heard Gibbs whispering to his ear. ''Don't worry. You're not alone... you and Michael are no longer alone.'' Tony just nodded as his tears soaked Gibbs' shirt.

They stayed like that for a long time until Gibbs felt Tony's body relaxing in his arms.__He gently laid the exhausted man back in the armchair and covered him with a blanket_**.**_

''Sleep, son,'' he whispered as he sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the armchair.

**Somewhere on Interstate 15 See note below regarding the interstate.**

''Oh, my God! Mick, look!" shouted the old lady as she grabbed her husband's arm.

''It must have been a car accident,'' exclaimed the older man from the driver seat as he stopped behind the red van and got out of his car.

''If it's an_**accident,**_where's the other car, Jesse?'' asked his wife following him.

Jesse knelt down next to Rod and shouted, ''Call 911, Midge! They shot him!"

''Shot? Oh, my God!" asked the woman as she dialed the number on the__cellphone. ''Are they alive?" ''Yes, but I don't for how long.''

''We need two ambulances on Interstate 15,'' said Midge as the operator answered.

''What's the emergency?''

''We found a man that has been shot and a woman that... I think she's been beaten_**. **_They're alive but unconscious and th-there... there's blood everywhere. Hurry, please!"

''Sure. I need to know where you are on Interstate__15, ma'am.''

''Not far from Chuck's Diner and Motel, on the way to LA. Not far from Exit 138.''

''They'll be there in ten minutes.''

''Hurry! I don't think they've got ten minutes."

Her husband looked at her and shook his head.

TBC

I hope you liked this chapter. From now on the events will speed up a bit.

Review! Thank you :)


	14. Chapter 14

NB: I owe nothing of NCIS :(

Sorry for the delay and thank you for your great support.

*A special Thanks to Headbanger Rockstart. You're amazing, girl!*

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 14_

**Victorville, CA**

"STAT?" Dr. Josh Kendall asked as he saw the paramedics pushing a gurney through the ER doors.

''Male. About sixty. Gunshot in the lower chest. No exit hole. Lost a lot of blood. Still bleeding. BP 60/40. Breathing on his own,'' the young paramedic answered as they all entered one of the emergency rooms.

In the ER entrance Dr. Lori Miller asked the same things when she saw another gurney entering and another paramedic answered as they wheeled the gurney into another room, ''Female. About thirty-five. Badly beaten. Possible internal bleeding. BP 58/37. Reanimated once. Breathing on her own now.''

After a few minutes both patients were sent to the Surgery Department.

''How is your patient?'' Dr. Kendall asked his colleagues as they saw the elevators closing behind their patients.

''She's in a really bad shape. They beat her almost to death. I'm not sure they'll be able to stop the internal bleeding. And your patient?''

''Gunshot. No exit wound. He lost lots of blood but I'm mildly optimistic. He regained consciousness for a few minutes.''

''Did he say anything?''

''Yes. He said 'Save the child. Save Michael. Call Baltimore PD'.''

Dr. Miller's eyes widened as she asked, ''Are you going to call them?''

''Sure.''

**Baltimore MD - Tony's apartment**

The night before, Gibbs had called Tony's boss to explain him what was going on and ask him to put Tony on leave. Luckily the man agreed with Gibbs and didn't raise any problems.

Gibbs still remembered his words, _"I'm a father of two children and a grandfather of three little boys, Agent Gibbs. I've tried many times to help Tony, but unfortunately all our searching never worked. I'm happy you're there with him. Help Tony to find his little boy, Gibbs. Take care of him. He's such a good man. If you need my help, you know my number.''_

After that call Gibbs had gone back to Michael's bedroom and had spent the night lying on the floor next to the armchair where an exhausted Tony had fallen asleep.

As usual Gibbs woke up at about 5am. After checking his former Senior Field Agent and finding him still sleeping soundly, Gibbs checked on all the other occupants of the apartment and found all of them sleeping on the sofas as well.

He went to the kitchen to make some coffee and fix something for breakfast. A long and intense day was waiting for all of them.

Abby, McGee, Ducky and Ziva (when she arrived) would begin searching for that bastard Sam, Morgan and mostly for Michael, while he and Tony were going to DC and talk with Vance.

_I'm wondering how Tony'll react to go back to Navy Yard and all its memories... _Gibbs shook his head. _How _I_ will react of being there again? NCIS and my team have been my life for so many years that... Oh, I missed my guys so much!_

''Boss... uhm, Gibbs?" a still sleepy McGee said as he entered the room.

''McGee,'' he greeted him without turning. ''Coffee?''

''Sugar?'' Tim shyly asked.

''It should be somewhere,'' Gibbs smiled as he poured some hot black coffee into two cups.

''In the cabinet over your head, Gibbs,'' Tony startled both of them from the door.

Gibbs and McGee turned to look at their friend. _Still pale, but better than yesterday. _Gibbs evaluated.

''Tony, how are you?'' Tim asked as he opened the cupboard and took the sugar jar down.

''I'm fine,'' Tony growled as Gibbs snorted. ''What?'' asked Tony at the sound.

''Some things never change,'' the boss shook his head.

''Like your coffee, Gibbs,'' Tim grimaced, ''It's undrinkable.''

Tony and Gibbs laughed softly as they saw Tim adding more sugar into his cup, and for a few seconds they all went back to happier times when a comment like that would have earned Tim a sound head slap. Unfortunately that nice moment quickly faded as the reality came back full force.

Gibbs saw the smile on Tony's face disappearing and knew what he needed to do next. _Don't let him think!_

''Tony, I talked with your boss. You're on leave.'' Tony opened his mouth, but Gibbs didn't give him the chance to say anything and added, ''Both of you, eat something, take a shower and then,'' he looked directly to DiNozzo, ''You and I will go to DC while McGee,'' he looked at Tim, ''You'll stay here and will start searching with the others. When Ziva...''

''Last night I texted her, Gibbs. Ducky will pick her up at the airport and then they'll get back here.''

Both the younger men nodded and followed their boss' orders.

**Baltimore Police Department**

''Baltimore PD. I'm Sergeant Japp. How can I help you?''

''Hallo, I'm Dr. Josh Kendall and I work at Victorville Community Hospital, California.''

''Yes?''

''We've just admitted a man and a woman, both badly injured. He has a gunshot in his chest while the woman has been beaten. They're both in surgery now. The man's name is,'' he read the documents, ''Rodney Lemon. He regained consciousness for a few seconds and begged us to call you and to save Michael.''

''Do you know who this Michael is?''

''I guess he's a child because Mr. Lemon also said 'Save the child'.''

''What about the woman?'' asked the Sergeant.

''Wait a minute,'' Josh said as his colleague gave him the other patient's documents. ''Her name's Morgan Sharp. Thirty-five. Her identity card says that she lives in Seattle.''

''How is she?''

''Uhm... We're not sure she'll survive.''

''Did she say anything?''

''No, she was unconscious all the time. Sorry.''

''Okay, sir. Do you have a fax number?''

''Sure."

''Good. Fax me all the documents and I'll see what I can do.''

''Alright...uhm...''

''Yes?''

''I think that the child is in danger, because Mr. Lemon was really upset.''

''Ok. We'll take care of everything.''

Sergeant Japp hung up and just a few minutes later he heard the fax. He grabbed the documents and brought them to the Missing Persons Office.

''Hi, Japp. What do you got for me?'' Detective Lance asked as he saw his colleague entering the Missing Persons Office.

''Victorville Hospital just faxed us these identity cards of two people they admitted,'' Japp explained as he gave Lance the papers. ''They said that the man told them to call us and save Michael. They think that this Michael is a child and that he's in danger.''

''Thanks. I'll start digging.''

Meanwhile Detective Pete Blunt arrived at his desk unaware of what was happening at Missing Persons Office.

TBC

I hope you liked this filler chapter.

More interesting stuff soon. Pinky promise :)


	15. Chapter 15

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

I want to thank all of you. All your reviews, alerts and pm are really important to me :)

§A very special 'Thank You' to Headbanger Rockstar§

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 15._

**Baltimore MD**

Tony and Gibbs went to the lot to get Tony's car. When Gibbs saw the vehicle he asked as he slightly smiled, ''No more spiders?''

''Nope,'' Tony answered as he got into his black SUV and started the engine. "I'm a father now, Gibbs. You can't put a baby seat into a spider,'' he added as he sadly looked at Gibbs. The older man just nodded as he reached out and gently squeezed Tony's shoulder.

''Read to go back to...''

''Our past?'' Tony said as he exited the parking lot. Gibbs nodded again and Tony answered, ''Yes, if it'll help me to find my son.''

''It will."

They drove in companionable silence until Tony took M Street and they spotted the Navy Yard not far from them.

Gibbs uncomfortably shifted on the passenger seat while Tony sighed and turned to look at him. ''Gibbs?''

''Yep, Tony. I know.''

''It's been our life and family for so many years and...''

''And now it seems that nothing changed but at the same time everything changed.''

Tony nodded as he stopped in front of the main gate and saw a Marine approaching them. He opened the window and the young Marine asked them their documents.

Gibbs lightly chuckled as Tony said, ''Agen... Detective DiNozzo, Baltimore PD and Agen... oh damn! And Mr. Gibbs, for Director Vance.''

''Is the Director Vance waiting for you, sir?'' the Marine asked as another one was checking their identity papers.

''Yes, he is, Sergeant.''

The other Marine nodded as he gave Tony and Gibbs back their documents. ''Do you know the way, sir?'' he asked.

''Yes, very well,'' Tony answered as sadness toned down his voice.

Tony drove through the gate and went straight on until Gibbs said, ''Tony, Visitor's Parking Lot is on the left.''

''You're right,'' Tony smiled. ''Habit, I guess.''

''Yep. We went the same way for years.''

* * *

When the elevator doors opened on the bullpen, Tony and Gibbs resolutely exited but they immediately stopped as a wave of memories overwhelmed them.

They both looked around and noticed that nothing had changed. The walls were still orange and the ceiling was still made of glass. The NCIS Most Wanted Wall was still covered with photos and some of those faces were very familiar to both of them.

They looked at their old desks and a stab of pain hit their hearts. Agent Dewayne Wilson was at Tony's desk while Gibbs' desk was empty, but they knew who was the current Boss of the MCRT: Agent Matthew Balboa.

Many heads had turned when Tony and Gibbs had exited the elevator as many voices had started whispering.

All the old agents were surprised and happy to see their friends and colleagues back to NCIS. It had been a big shock when all Gibbs' Team had left the agency and they all knew that day had been the end of an era. To date, no other team had been able to successfully close so many cases.

A young probie turned to his team leader and whispered, ''Who are those men, boss?''

''Those man?'' his team leader asked as he saw the young agent staring at the newcomers. ''Those two are Gibbs and DiNozzo, Probie.''

''The... you mean... the real...''

''Yes, kid,'' the older man said. ''The legends of NCIS. When they left something died in this agency,'' he turned to look at Gibbs and Tony and sighed, ''Good times... really good times.''

Tony and Gibbs were still standing in front of the elevator as images of their past passed before their eyes.

Tony's first day at NCIS and the first head slap that Gibbs gave him, because he was doubting himself. _''Rule #5. You don't waste good... and you're good," _Tony remembered.

All their cases with Kate. Her smile. Her caring. Her glares when Tony teased her.

Tony's right hands twitched has he remembered Kate's hand holding his under the blue lights of Bethesda sterilyzed room in the infections disease quarantine unit.

He involuntarily touched his face where Kate's blood and brains had ended up when Ari had killed her. Kate's death had opened a wound in their hearts that nobody could repair.

Their first meeting with a shy and stuttering geek who, under their wings, had become Special Agent Timothy McGee.

Ziva's arrival with all her lies. Her betrayal... and her tears the day Vance had disbanded the team forever.

Ducky and his stories that nobody let him finish. His good and wise words for every one of them.

Palmer's scared expression every time he saw Gibbs and his unexpected friendship with Tony. _Autopsy Gremlin!_

Abby and all her hugs and 'Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!'. Her weird but smart brain. Her Goth attire and her crazy music.

All the hours spent in this building looking for a lead or out in the field risking their lives and protecting their partners at all costs.

Their lives. Their memories. Their family.

All gone because of a bastard that was still at large.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other as they felt the old strength and determination coming back. They still were Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs MCRT Leader and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo MCRT Senior Field Agent, and they always would be.

They would catch Simmons and bring Michael back home at all costs!

''Gibbs! DiNozzo!" a voice from the stairs called them.

They both turned and saw Balboa gesturing them to join him upstairs.

''Let's go, DiNozzo!" Gibbs softly smiled.

''On it, Boss!" Tony answered.

**Los Angeles**

Sam Pratt finally reached his destination. He was very excited because in a few minutes he would be rid of his burden and he would be very rich.

He turned and looked at Michael. The little boy had woken up once during their trip and asked for his mom. Sam had told him that they were going to her and had given him some water with a mild sedative to drink. Michael, in his confused state, believed him and now he was soundly asleep, unaware of what was going to happen to him.

Sam stopped his car in front of a modesthouse and saw the buyer on the porch gesturing him to park the car into the garage.

As soon as Pratt got out of the car the buyer reached him and asked, ''Why did it take so long? The expedition is for tomorrow night!"

''His mother caused some problems,'' Sam answered as he opened the back door of the car, took Michael out and gave him to a young teenager that had just arrived. The young boy carried Michael into the house.

''Did you fix it?''

''Sure. She's no longer a problem,'' Sam maliciously grinned.

''Good. Why didn't he wake up?'' asked the buyer as he gestured to the house with his head.

''He was a bit nervous so I gave him a mild sedative. He'll be fine in a few hours.''

''What's his name?''

''Michael.''

''Anything that I've got to worry about?''

''No,'' Sam lied. _Except that his father is a cop and a former Fed and that he's still looking for him?_

''Okay. Here's your money. Good luck and don't do anything stupid. Keep a low profile for a few months,'' the buyer firmly said as he gave Sam an envelope full of money.

Sam got into his car and went away, living Michael at his uncertain destiny.

_Low profile? Are you kidding? I'll enjoy every minute of my new life! First thing first I'll put all this money on my bank account... it would be suspicious if I payed cash... then I'll rent a room in a very luxury hotel, with sauna, massage and fine food. I'll buy some new designers clothes and... I'll call some girls!_

_I'll make good use of my credit card!_

Sam Pratt didn't know that his credit card would sign end of his dreams...

**Victorville Hospital, CA**

''Dr. Visnic, how his Mr. Lemon?'' Dr. Josh Kendall asked the surgeon.

''He's been lucky. We've been able to repair the damages and stop the bleeding. Now he's receiving transfusion. He just needs some rest.''

''Did he wake up? Did he say anything?''

''No. He's still unconscious. Why are you so worried?'' the surgeon asked his colleague.

''He asked us to call Baltimore PD and tell them to save a child.''

''Oh, my God! Did you call them?'' Dr. Visnic asked, concern clear in his voice.

''Yes. What about the woman?''

''I've just seen her surgeon,'' he answered shaking his head.

''Did she die?''

''No, but... they can't stop the bleeding. They're trying to keep her alive by giving her transfusions but... it's just a matter of time before...''

''She dies,'' concluded Dr. Kendall as he saw his colleague sadly nodding.

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please, review! Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for all your support and patience :)

*Headbanger Rockstar, you're wonderful. Thanks for your help and friendship*

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 15._

**Washington DC**

''Gibbs, DiNozzo,'' Vance greeted his former agents as he saw them entering his office with Agent Balboa.

''Director,'' Tony nodded.

''Leon,'' Gibbs answered seriously.

''Please, sit,'' the director invited them to the large table in front of his desk. ''Tony, I'm really sorry for what happened to your son and I want to assure you that you'll have all our support and help. All NCIS resources are at your service,'' he added.

''Thank you,'' Tony nodded again.

''If I had known what...'' Vance started.

''I'm sorry, Director. I don't want to sound rude but the sooner we finish here the sooner I can have NCIS help me find Michael,'' Tony interrupted him.

''Sure.''

''What do you need from me?'' Tony asked as he looked at his former director.

''We need to find Simmons and you're the only one that knows all of his safehouses. Even the ones that are not in your reports,'' Vance answered as he looked at Gibbs. The former Marine was smirking.

''There are only other two houses. One is in Mexico, not far from Tijuana and the other one is in Mojave Desert... not far from where Jenny died,'' Tony sadly answered as he looked at Gibbs who smiled slightly to encourage him.

''We know that Simmons is in the US so he must be there. Do you remember the exact location?'' Balboa asked.

''Do you have a map?'' asked Tony.

''Sure," Vance said as he stood up and opened a drawer of his achieve.

The director went back to the table and opened a large map of California. They all stood up and gathered around the map.

Tony studied it for a few seconds while Gibbs was staring at him. _I'm wondering how he still can think and work. He's tired and upset beyond all limits... you're the strongest man I've even met, DiNozzo._

''Here!" Tony pointed to the map.

''Where?" asked Vance as he leaned towards the map with Gibbs and Balboa.

''Sanborn,'' Tony answered.

Balboa immediately exited the office and headed to MTAC to talk with NCIS OSP in LA.

''Thank you, Tony,'' Vance patted his shoulder.

Tony just nodded as Gibbs said, ''Good job, DiNozzo.''

''Yes, very good job. Agent DiNozzo,'' echoed Vance.

''I'm no longer an agent, Director,'' Tony sadly answered as he tiredly sat down again.

''You... both of you will always be NCIS Agents... the best ones,'' smiled Vance surprising the men in front of him. ''Now tell me everything about your son.''

**Los Angeles.**

When Michael woke up he didn't recognize the room where he was in. The little child was on a large bed in a dimly lit room.

He slowly sat up and looked around. _Where am I? Where is my mom? My head hurts... I'm hungry and thirsty... I want my mommy!_

Big tears rolled down on his pale cheeks as he spotted a dark figure in the far corner of the room. Instinctively, he moved back against the bed headboard as he saw the dark figure standing up and heading to him.

''Don't be afraid. I'm a friend,'' a young teenager softly said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. ''I'm Mark. What's your name?"

Michael shook his head and put his tiny hands on his eyes and cried.

''I know you're scared and you want your parents... I... I was there too... many years ago,'' Mark sadly sniffled.

Michael slowly moved his hands and looked at the young boy in front of him, as he put his thumb in his mouth.

''I want to help you... I couldn't help the other children because... be-because he locked me in my room when someone new arrived, but... today he let me help him so... so I-I want to save you. Okay?'' he softly smiled.

Michael uncertainly nodded and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. ''I'm Michael,'' he whispered.

''Hi, Michael,'' Mark smiled.

''I want my mommy,'' he whined as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

''I know... I want my mom too... but I don't know how to find her... only cops can do that and...''

''My daddy is a cop,'' Michael said.

''Really?'' Mark widened his brown eyes.

The little boy reached into his pocket and took out the photo that his mom had given him. ''Mommy said that this is my daddy's job number,'' he said as he looked at his father in the photo. _I want my daddy too!_

''We should call him... maybe he'll save me too,'' the teenager said hopefully as he saw Michael nodding. ''Wait!" he added as he stood up.

Mark took a piece of sheet and a pen then he went back on the bed and copied the number behind Michael's photo. ''In an hour he'll go to the supermarket and he'll leave us with his girlfriend. She's really stupid. She'll just sit on the couch watching soap-operas and she won't pay attention to me,'' he explained.

''And?'' Michael asked with his thumb again in his mouth.

''I'll call this number,'' Mark smiled as he winked.

Michael shyly smiled as well as he nodded. _My daddy will save me and then he'll find mommy... and we will go home... he will save my friend too... my daddy can do everything!_

**Victorville Hospital, CA**

''How is she?'' Dr. Kendall asked as he saw Dr. Visnic coming out of Morgan's room.

The older surgeon shook his head, ''I don't know how she's still alive. It seems that she's waiting for something before saying goodbye to this world.''

''Or someone,'' Dr. Kendall murmured as he looked at the pale woman in the bed.

''Yep... or someone. A few hours ago she briefly woke up.''

''Did she say anything?''

''She was extremely confused. She murmured something like 'Tony, save Michael... save my baby!' Then she lost consciousness again.''

''Michael? It's the same name that the man that arrived with her gave us. He told us to save Michael!"

''Let's hope that this Tony saves her baby,'' Dr. Visnic sighed as he looked at Morgan as well.

**Baltimore MD - three hours later.**

Ziva and Ducky had just arrived at Tony's place when Tim's cell rang.

''McGee!" he answered and, when he heard who was on the other end of the line, he put the speaker on. ''What were you saying, Callen?" he asked.

''We've just receive an alert on credit card on behalf of Sam Pratt."

''What? That's great!" McGee exclaimed as he heard Abby explaining Ziva who that bastard was.

Tim looked at Ziva's deadly glare and grinned. _I wouldn't be Prat for all the gold in the world._

''Yes, our genius rented a Porsche and reserved a suite in one of the most expensive hotel in LA.''

''Are you going there?'' asked McGee.

''Yes. I just hope we arrived there alive,'' Callen sighed as they all heard him swearing.

''What's that?'' asked Abby.

''Hannah is driving worse that Gibbs,'' shouted Callen on the horns sounds. ''I'll call you back.. if I survive!"

McGee closed his cell and looked at his friends. _Finally a lead! I need to call Tony._

**Washington DC**

''Do you think that I'll...'' Tony tried to say as lump closed his throat. He was alone with Gibbs in Vance's office and they were both still sat at the table.

Gibbs stood up, went to him and kneeled in front of his 'son'. ''We'll find him, Tony,'' he whispered as he squeezed the younger man's knee.

''I feel that I'm wasting my time here!" Tony sighed as he stood up and went to the window.

''No, you're doing the right thing. With NCIS by your side you'll find Michael in no time,'' Gibbs said as he reached Tony's side.

''Do you mean that if I had asked Vance's help earlier Michael would already be safe at home?'' Tony asked as he looked at his mentor. ''Do you mean that my pride and my... my...'' a firm head slap stopped him.

''Stop blaming and beating yourself for something that you couldn't control,'' Gibbs ordered with a glare that would have scared a seasoned Marine. ''You did all you could do and this is the reason why you're here. Vance called you and is willing to help you because he needs you to find Simmons. Understood?''

Tony just nodded as he cell rang. He looked at the phone and put the speaker on. ''Tell me.''

''We've got a lead for Pratt's credit card!" Tim excited answered. ''Callen and Hannah are going to pick him up in this moment!"

Tony and Gibbs looked each other and asked, ''Where?"

''LA!"

''We're going there too.'' Tony stated as he headed to the office door followed by Gibbs that ordered, ''McGee, reserve six seats on the first flight to LA!"

''On it, boss!" they heard as Tony closed his cell and opened the door.

Gibbs and Tony almost fell into Vance's arms.

''We've got a lead on my son's kidnapper in LA,'' Tony announced.

''They found Simmons, but he said that he'll to talk only with you, DiNozzo,'' Vance answered.

''Where?'' Gibbs asked.

''LA.''

''We're going there. McGee's going to reserve six seats...'' started Gibbs.

''No. I'm coming with you and a flight is already waiting for us at Andrews Air Base. Tell McGee we'll meet them there. I give them fifty minutes, then we'll leave them here,'' Vance smiled as he gave Gibbs his cell.

''I'll tell Ziva to drive,'' the former Marine answered as he called his former team.

''Director...'' Tony said.

''Yes, DiNozzo. You're going to interrogate your son's kidnapper and Simmons too,'' Vance evilly smiled as he looked at Gibbs. ''I hope that you'll be in interrogation with him.''

''Sure,'' Gibbs firmly nodded as he patted Tony's shoulder and saw him softly smiling.

The three of them resolutely headed to the parking lot where a car was waiting for them, with Balboa behind the wheel.

_Like in the old good days! _Gibbs thought as he looked at Tony sat next to him.

As if he had read his former boss' mind, Tony nodded. _Like in the old good days, Gibbs... but this time it's not just job... it's family now! My son and my family._

Tony looked out the window and for the first time in years a real smile appeared on his face._ Hold on, Michael. Daddy's coming!_

TBC

* * *

Many things happened in this chapter. What do you think?


	17. Chapter 17

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

To my BR Headbanger Rockstar: how could I write all my stories without you? You're amazing!

Thanks to all of you for your support, guys :)

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 17._

**Baltimore MD**

''Lance, listen do you remember that case... case n.890765?'' Detective Pete Blunt said as he entered the Missing Persons Office.

''Yes. Two dead and one kidnapped woman, right?'' Lance asked as he picked up some documents from his desk and headed to one of his archives.

''Exactly. One of my informants says that...'' Blunt suddenly stopped as he saw a sheet of paper falling down from his colleague's desk.

''Says?'' asked Lance as he turned to look at Pete. ''Oh, those damn sheets!" he exclaimed as he saw the other man picking up the documents. ''I'm so overwhelmed by documents that... Hey! What's going on?'' he asked as he saw Blunt paling.

''When did we get this fax?'' Pete asked staring the piece of sheet in his hand.

''A few minutes ago. From Victorville Hospital, CA. Why?''

''This is Morgan Sharp. DiNozzo's ex-wife.''

''Oh, shit! I didn't connect them!"

''What did they say?''

Lance told his colleague what Sgt. Japp had told him and Blunt asked, ''Did they admit a child too? Michael?''

''I don't remember. He said that the man with Tony's wife told them that they needed to save Michael, but I don't remember if he was admitted too. I'm sorry, I was so busy with another case and I didn't pay so much atten...'' he stopped when Pete opened his cell and dialed a number.

**Washington DC**

On the way to Andrews Air Base, Tony's cell rang and this is what Gibbs, Vance and Balboa heard, ''Hi, Pete. I can't talk with you now. I'm goi... WHAT?"

The other three men in the car jumped on their seats.

''Where?... Michael?... How is she?... Okay, thanks,'' Tony closed his cell and stared at it in disbelief.

''Tony?'' Gibbs softly called sat next to him. ''Tony, what's going on?''

''My colleague at BPD said that they've received a fax from Victorville Hospital, CA. They admitted Morgan and another man... it seems that she's in a really bad shape,'' Tony answered as he looked at Gibbs.

''Michael? Is Michael with her?'' asked the former Marine.

''He didn't know, but he said that the man with Morgan told them to save Michael... Oh, my God, Gibbs... my... what if my baby is...'' he couldn't go on as a lump closed his throat and he buried his face in his hands.

Gibbs hugged him tightly as he looked at Vance on the passenger seat. The director just nodded, then took his cell and ordered the pilot of their plane to find an airport as nearest as possible to Victorville.

**Los Angeles**

Mark was sitting on the couch next to his captor's girlfriend and, as he had told Michael, they were watching a soap-opera.

''Nancy, this is boring,'' he snorted. She just shrugged. ''May I call my friend?''

''Do whatever you want. Just stay out of my way and shut up!" she rudely answered.

Mark stood up and headed straightly to the kitchen as he tried to hide a grin. _Stupid girl!_

As soon as Mark arrived in the kitchen, he took a sandwich, some orange juice and the cordless phone. Then he went to Michael's room.

**On the way to Andrews Air Base**

McGee had let Ziva driving, sure that they would have arrived at Andrews Air Base in no time, but now he was regretting his decision since it seemed that Ziva was trying to set the speed world record.

''My dear, I know that we're in a hurry, but we should arrive in one piece to the Base to help Anthony,'' Ducky patted from the backseat as he clung to the handle and saw Abby pulling on her seat-belt.

''We've got to arrive there in time to catch the plane and it takes about an hour to get there from Baltimore, but only twenty-five minutes from the Navy Yard, Ducky. We've got to hurry!" she calmly explained as she overtook another car and took a turn on two wheels.

''I'm... I'm sure that they'll wait for us,'' McGee shouted on the other cars' horns as he clung to the handle too.

''We can't waste time,'' Ziva answered as she rode a red traffic light.

_God, protect us! _Abby silently prayed.

In that moment McGee's cell rang and with some difficulties he answered. ''McGee... yes, boss... Ziva's driving we should be there in... okay... see you there.''

''So?" Abby asked.

''Change of plans,'' Tim answered. ''They've found Tony's ex-wife.''

''How?'' asked Ziva turning to look at him.

''Watch the road!" shouted Ducky as he saw a car in front of them.

With a quick and an abrupt steering Ziva overtook the car and turned to McGee again. ''How?'' she repeated.

''I don't know. Gibbs ordered us to take another plane to LA. We're going to OSP and wait for them.''

''Just that?" Ducky asked.

''Nope... uhm... Ziva, Gibbs said that Sam Pratt is all yours. Scare him. Threaten him, but do not touch or interrogate him. Okay?''

''I like that,'' she grinned as the old glint appeared in her eyes.

''Take us to Reagan National, David... and do not kill us, please,'' Tim smirked.

**Los Angeles**

When Mark entered Michael's room, the little child was sleeping and sucking his thumb. _Oh, poor baby... I know what you're feeling... you're scared and desperate... you want your parents as... as I wanted and... still want mine... I've got to help you... and maybe your dad will help me too._

Michael stirred and opened his eyes and got scared when he saw Mark.

Luckily the young boy reassured him. ''Hey, don't be afraid. I'm Mark, remember? I've got something to eat and drink for you. Do you want them?'' he offered him the sandwich and the juice.

Michael looked at him suspiciously. _Maybe he wants to hurt me... I can't trust him... I want my mommy and my daddy!_

''It's safe, Michael. Trust me. I've got a phone too. See?'' Mark smiled as he showed the little boy his cordless. ''We're going to call your daddy, okay?''

Michael slowly nodded as he reached out and took the sandwich. ''H-he... is going to... sa-save us,'' he whispered.

''Sure! We'll be safe very soon,'' Mark nodded as he dialed BPD phone number.

**Baltimore Police - Homicide Department**

The phones on Detectives Blunt and DiNozzo's desks rang, but unfortunately none of them were there to answer.

One of their colleague answered. ''Baltimore PD, Detective Concord,'' he said.

''Hi, my name's Mark and I'm looking for...'' he read on Michael's photo,''Detective DiNozzo, please.''

''I'm sorry, kid, but he's not here,'' the man looked around and added, ''And neither his partner.''

''I need to talk with him.''

''Are you in trouble?" asked the detective concerned.

''I'm... I'm with Michael... his son and...''

''What? You're with Tony's son? Kid, this is deadly serious. You could get in trouble if this is a trick.''

''No, sir... I-I promise... Michael's here with me,'' Mark sniffled. ''He kidnapped us and... he's going...''

The man and the young teenager heard a man shouting. ''What's going on, kid?'' Concord demanded to know as he snapped his fingers to draw one his colleague's attention.

''He's back! Please, help us!" Mark urgently whispered.

''Stay on the phone. We're going to trace this call. Stay on the phone. Do not hang up, Mark!" Concord ordered as he saw his colleague running to his desk and start typing on his keyboard.

''Mark! Where are you, bastard?" Mark and Concord heard and the young boy whispered, ''I can't... save us, please.''

''Mark! Mark! Kid!" the detective shouted on the phone, but nobody answered him. He turned to his colleague, Max Venier, and saw him shaking his head as he kept typing.

Detective Concord headed to his colleague's desk as Tony's partner entered the room and said, ''We've found Tony's ex-wife. Let's hope...''

''Concord, what's going on? You're as pale as...''

''A kid called and said that he was with Tony's son, but...''

''What?"

''But we couldn't trace the call because he hang up too soon,'' the man said defeated. ''Oh, God! He was terrified and I've heard a man shouting and calling him bastard,'' he sat down as some tears appeared in his eyes. Blunt patted his shoulder as a heavy silence fell on all of them.

''Got it!" Venier triumphantly smiled.

''What?'' Blunt and Concord asked.

''I don't have the exact location because the kid hung up to soon and the ID is hidden, but I was able to find the approximative location.''

''Where is it?'' Blunt urgently asked as he called Tony.

''Compton. Less than thirty minutes from LA Centre.''

''It's too generic,'' Concord sighed.

''But better than nothing,'' Blunt repled as he heard Tony's number going to the voicemail. _He's already in the air... Come on, Tony! Land!_

TBC

* * *

More Tony on the next chapter, pinky promise :)


	18. Chapter 18

N.B.: I own nothing of NCIS .

- Thanks for all your reviews and support :)

- Sorry, but not beta readered this time. Be nice with me, please :) I'll repost as soon as the BR version is ready. Pinky promise!

*Warning: violence, child abuse and many tears.*

_**" Family "**_

_Chapter 18_

**California**

Tony was so upset and eager to meet Morgan that, when NCIS plane landed at an unknown airport not far from Victorville, he forgot to turn on his cell so he didn't see that Blunt had called him four times since their last talk.

After an hour ride Tony, Gibbs and Vance arrived at Victorville Hospital and they went stright to ICU, where Tony asked to see his wife. A nurse told them to wait for Mrs. Sharp's doctor and escorted them to the waiting room. Then she left them alone.

''Tony, sit down. You need to calm down or you'll feel sick again,'' Gibbs almost begged the younger man that was pacing the room in front of him.

''I can't, Boss,'' Tony answered looking out of the window and missing Gibbs and Vance's slight smirk at his slip. ''Morgan's here and she's been beaten, but where my son? I've got to find Michael! He's alone out there! And I'm here doing nothing and...''Tony started hyperventilating.

Gibbs and Vance immediately grabbed him by his arms and guided him to a chair. Gibbs forced Tony to lean forward and take deep breaths as Vance took a bottle of water from a vending machine.

''Morgan Sharp's family?'' asked a man in a white scrub from the door.

''Yes,'' answered Vance. ''This is her husband,'' he added poiting to Tony as he gave him the bottle.

''Do you need help, sir?'' asked the young doctor as he approached him.

''No... I-I'm fine,'' Tony panted as he look at the doctor and tried to regain some control. Gibbs took the bottle from Tony's shaking hands, opened it and gave it back to him. The younger man drank some.

''Tony?'' Gibbs whispered as he squeezed his shoulder.

''I'm fine,'' Tony repeated as he closed the bottle and gave it to Vance that was standing next the doctor. ''May I see Morgan?'' he asked the doctor.

''Sure, sir. Follow me,'' he nodded as he headed to the hall followed by the three men.

* * *

Morgan's room was dimly lit when Tony entered. The only sound that he could hear was her heart bit. She was paler than the white blanket that covered the most part of her body. As Tony approached her bed he noticed all the bruises and cuts that smeared her arms and face.

_Oh, my God... what did he do to you, Morgan?_

Tony couldn't believe that the woman in front of him was the beautiful and charming woman that he had married a few years before. His Morgan was full of life and always smiling, but the woman in the bed looked older than her age and her hair were already getting grey.

Tony slowly sat on the bed and took one of her hands in his. _She's so cold and still._

He didn't know why, but he felt the need to caress her cheek and kiss her hand. She had brought Michael away from him, and only God knew where his son was now and in what conditions, but Morgan was also the woman that had given him his son.

Tony still remembered the day that Michael was born and all the long and painful hours that had preceded his arrival. Morgan had been so brave and strong. Stronger than him indeed!

A soft moan took Tony off of his musing and he saw Morgan slowly opening her eyes.

''Hi, Morgy,'' he whispered as a lump closed his throat.

''To... Tony?'' she asked confused.

''Yes, honey. I'm here and...''

''I-I'm so... sorry,'' she whispered as tears started rolling down on her cheeks.

''Shhhh... don't cry. I'm here now and you're...''

''No... Tony?''

''Yes?'' he asked as he unsuccessfully tried to wipe her cheeks.

''Michael... sa-save Michael... I'm so so-sorry... I should... should have left him... wi-with you... I-I...'' she squeezed Tony's hand as her heart bip increased.

''Morgy, calm down or they'll make me leave. I'll find Michael and then we... we'll go back home,'' Tony sniffed. ''We'll find him together. Okay?'' Tony swallowed hard. Tear were freely falling down from his eyes too now.

''No, you'll find him and... you'll give him a ha-happy life,'' she whispered as she raised a hand and caressed Tony's face. ''I loved you, Tony... I-I loved you so much and... I don't know why I... I left.''

''It doesn't matter now. Morgan, I need your help to find our little boy,'' Tony said. He knew that every minute could make the difference between Michael's life or... no! He didn't want to think about that!

''Sam... Sa-Sam...''

''Yes?''

''He wants to... to sell Michael.'' At those words Tony felt his hear skip a beat. ''You've got to find him!"

''Do you know where he was going?'' he asked as he tried to not lose control.

''LA.''

''Okay. Do you know if he has a friend there?''

''No... I-I don't know,'' Morgan's voice was quickly fading, clear sign that she was really tired.

Tony would have liked to let her rest, but he couldn't, so he slightly squeezed her hand. ''Morgan, I need you to tell me something useful.''

Morgan weackly shook her head as he eyes closed. ''Morgan! Wake up!" Tony firmly said as he slightly shook her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and stared at him confused. ''I'm cold, Tony... I'm... I'm scared,'' she softly cried.

Tony slowly raised her up and hugged her tightly. He rocked her slowly as he kissed her hair and whispered, ''Don't worry, honey... shhhhh... everything's gonna be fine. We'll find Michael and we'll happy again... shhhhh... I'm here and you're safe now,''

''You... you sh-should hate me,'' she whispered on his neck.

''No. I don't hate you, Morgy... but I need to know where Michael could be,''

''Don't know... don't... maybe... Mick!" she suddenly said.

''Mick?'' Tony asked surprised as he moved Morgan from his chest and looked at her, still holding her.

''Yes. I-I remember that... Sam said that... that has friend that li-lives in... LA and he-he... wanted-d to see... h-him,'' her voice was barely audible now.

''Do you remember his lastname?''

''Faulks or... Fawkes... so-something like that... so-sorry,'' she whispered as her head slightly lolled back.

''Do you know where he lives?'' Tony asked as he let her lay her head on his shoulder again and supported her weak body.

''No... south LA... I-I think...sorry... cold... I'm sleepy, Tony,'' Morgan whispered.

Tony hugged her tightly. ''Don't worry. You'll be fine, honey,'' he whispered as tear filled his eyes again.

''Liar,'' she whispered. ''Tony?''

''Yes?''

''Tell Michael that mommy will always love him and that... I'll protect him from Heaven... if they... they'll want me up there.''

''Morgan,'' Tony looked at her and saw life leaving her eyes. ''You'll be an angel and you'll protect our baby for the rest of his life. I... I won't let him forget you, promise... Michael and I will always love you. You gave me the most precious gift ever and I'll always love you for that,'' he kissed her cold lips.

''I love you, Tony... save Michael,'' Morgan whispered.

Tony hugged her and felt her body go limp in his arms.

_Goodbye, my sweet crazy girl. Goodbye, Morgy._

* * *

Gibbs was on the bedroom door looking at Tony and Morgan as he tried to listen to what the doctor was saying. He couldn't hear what Tony and his ex-wife were saying, but he could clear read all Tony feelings and emotions on his face.

The older man knew that Tony was conflicted. He needed to know as much informations as he could to find Michael and Morgan was the only people that could help him, but on the other side he couldn't treat his son's mom like a suspect and interrogate her.

''Gibbs?'' Vance took him back on reality.

''Yes?'' he answered as he turned to look at Leon and Dr. Fallon.

''Mr. Gibbs, I was informing your friend that maybe we could operate Mrs. Sharp again and see if...'' the doctor trailed off as he saw Tony coming out the room.

Gibbs and Vance went to Tony, followed by the doctor that said, ''Sir, I was saying to your friends that we could operate...''

''You don't need to,'' Tony whispered as he slump tiredly back against the wall and slid down ending up on the floor. Gibbs crouched down next to him and touched his shoulder.

Tony buried his face in his hands and whispered, ''She's gone.''

The doctor entered the room and Vance headed to the stairs, his cell on his ear. Gibbs sat down next to Tony and rounded his shoulder with his arm. ''I'm sorry, Tony,'' he whispered.

''Thanks,'' Tony sighed as he let his head rest on Gibbs' shoulder.

''Cry, Tony,'' Gibbs softly said. ''She was your son's mom and you loved her... you can cry.''

''No, I can't,'' Tony firmly said as he stood up. ''I've got to find my son and then...'' he turned to Gibbs that was standing beside his side.

''And then you'll cry,'' Gibbs concluded and saw Tony nodding. ''And I'll be there with you,'' the older man softly smiled.

Tony just nodded as a lump closed his throat.

In that moment Vance arrived and informed them that he had called Ducky and asked him to take care of Morgan. The Director then added that he would have talked with the man that had been hospitalized with Morgan, so Tony and Gibbs could go to OSP and ''take care'' (he grinned) of Sam Pratt.

Tony thanked Leon before going back to Morgan's room to give her a last kissing goodbye. Then he left the hospital with Gibbs.

* * *

As soon as Gibbs' former team arrived at NCIS OSP, Agent Kensi Blye escorted Abby and Ducky to an Observation room. While Agent Callen escorted Ziva and McGee to the Interrogation room where Sam Pratt was waiting for them, unaware of what was going to happen and mostly who he was going to meet... a former Mossad Officer, assassin and torturer, now NCIS Special Agent.

Just before entering the Interrogation Ziva and Tim exchanged a significant look. She grinned and winked to him.

_Oh, my God! The Mossad chick is back! _Tim thought as he rolled his eyes and followed his colleague into the room.

When Sam Pratt saw Ziva and McGee entering the room, he barked, ''I want a lawyer!"

''Oh, this is rude,'' Ziva pouted as she slowly sat down in front of Pratt. ''No introduction? This is not nice,'' she softly smiled as she shook her head.

''Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want?'' Pratt angrily shouted.

''How many questions? Ya know, we've just arrived from DC so we're a bit tired,'' McGee said as he yawmed, leaning against the mirror-wall.

''I'm not American. I mean, I'm an American citizen but I was not born here, so sometimes, if people ask me too many questions...''

''She gets confused. It's funny!"

''McGee!" Ziva glared at him.

''What? It's true! You're funny, David!"

''David? That's an Israeli name,'' Sam said. He was confused by those two people's behavior. It looked like that were joking and not interrogating him.

''Exactly! So you're not as stupid as we thought! Good!" Ziva grinned.

''How you dare?" shouted the man in front of her.

''Shhhh. Don't shout. I've a bad headache and...'' lied Ziva.

''Oh, no,'' Tim whispered as he sat down on the table next to Ziva.

''What?" Sam asked.

''Never be with a Mossad woman when she has a headache. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about,'' McGee gravely nodded.

''Mossad?'' Pratt asked really concerned. The entire world knew that Mossad Agents were people that you didn't want as your enemy

''Yes. You didn't let me introduce myself,'' she smiled. ''NCIS Special Agent Ziva David, former Mossad Officer,''

''Assassin and toturer,'' Tim added. Sam looked at him. Fear clear in eyes. McGee just nodded as he sighed and saw their suspect swallowing hard.

''Could you repeat you questions, please?'' Ziva smiled as she started examinating her manicure.

''What?'' Sam asked really confused and scared.

''Your questions,'' Tim repeated as he looked at Ziva and wondered what she was going to do. _You're on DiNozzo's method, aren't you? DiNozzo's and Mossad's interrogation techniques... you're busted, dirtbag!_

* * *

''What are they doing?" Kensi and Callen asked in disbelief.

''DiNozzo's interrogation technique,'' Ducky answered.

''With a bit of Mossad,'' Abby grinned.

''Does it work?'' Kensi asked.

''Always, my dear,'' Ducky smiled as his cell rang and he answered, ''Yes, Director... yes... yes, they're interrogating him right now... and... oh, my dear Lord!... How is Anthony?... Yes... I'm coming... my pleasure,'' the older man closed his cell and shook his head.

''Ducky?" Abby asked concern.

''Anthony's ex wife died a few minutes ago. The Director asked me to take care of her body. I'm going there.''

''I'm coming with you,'' Abby immediately said.

''No, my dear. Anthony and Jethro are will be here in a few minutes. You're needed here, Abigail,'' he sadly smiled and saw her nodding as she wiped her eyes. ''Agent Callen, I need a ride to Victorville Hospital.''

''No problem. Follow me, doctor,'' Callen answered as he exited the room followed by Ducky.

* * *

''Ouch! I hate it!" Ziva hissed.

''What?" Sam asked really worried.

''I've something stuck in a fingernail,'' she answered still looking at her hand. ''This French manicure costed me a pile,'' she scowled.

''A bunch,'' Tim corrected her as he looked at Sam and grinned.

''Whatever! I need to clean this nail,'' she whined as she raised her look and saw Pratt's expression. She was sure that at this point he was thinking that they were completely insane. ''I've got an idea!" she exclaimed.

''What?'' Tim asked amused by their game.

''This!" Ziva happily said as she took her knife out of her pocket and opened it right under Pratt's nose. The man jumped back on his chair.

Ziva started cleaning her nail. ''Mmmmm,'' she frowned.

''Something wrong, David?'' asked Tim.

''Yes,'' she seriously answered as she weighed the knife in her hand. ''It seems unbalanced.''

''Really?'' asked Tim as he saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Suddely Ziva threw her knife against the wall behind Pratt and missed his ear over nothing. The man's face lost all colors as he stared at the two crazy people in front of him.

''I told you that it's unbalanced. See? I almost hit him,'' Ziva calmly said as she stood up, went to retrieve her knife and in the process she slightly touched Pratt's shoulder. The man twitched.

''May I?'' asked Tim as he extended his hand.

''Are you sure? You've never been good with knifes. Remember the last time? You completely missed the target,'' she laughed.

''Let me try, please,'' Tim smiled.

''Okay,'' Ziva said. ''If I were you, I'd stay completely still,'' she winked at Pratt.

''No! No! Wait!" Pratt shouted trying to stop McGee. ''I'll do whatever you want! Don't do it!"

''Whatever we want?'' Tim asked as he looked at Ziva. She just shrugged and saw McGee throwing the knife.

''AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam shouted as he throwed himself on the ground.

''Did I hit him?'' Tim calmly asked as he crouched down next to their suspect.

''Nah,'' smiled Ziva. ''Come on, little girl!'' she mocked Sam and, with McGee's help, she put him again on the chair.

''You're crazy! Bastards!"

''Hey! There's a lady here! Watch your mouth, dirtbag!" McGee barked as his cell rang. ''McGee... Tony, how... Yes... yes... when?... Sure... okay.'' The NCIS Agent hang up.

''So?'' Ziva asked from behind Sam.

McGee didn't answer her, but turned to Sam and said, ''Michael's dad is coming and...'' he lean towards the man in front of him. ''When he'll be here, you'll miss us,'' he whispered. Then he straightened and headed to the door.

Tim opened the door, turned and waited for his colleague.

Ziva took her knife off the wall and slightly touched Sam's face with the blade. Then she left the room with McGee.

A puddle of urine wet the floor under Sam's chair.

* * *

''Mark! What are ya doing, little bastard?" Michael's captor barked bursting into the bedroom. ''I told you to not talk with him!" he shouted as he pointed to Michael.

The little boy was curled up against the headboard, shaking like a leave in the wind. His green eyes were widened in terror.

''I... I gave him something to eat,'' Mark answered as his captor took him from a ear and threw him on the ground. The young boy hit the floor and a soft moan escaped from his lips.

''What were my orders, idiot? DO NOT TALK WITH OUR GUESTS!" roared the man.

''He was starving and...''

''Why do you have a phone?'' the man asked as he saw the phone on the bed.

''I called one of my schoolmate, but he wasn't home. I'm sorry, Mick,'' Mark cried.

Michael couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wanted to help his friend, but he was so scared that he couldn't move. _I want my daddy... I want my momy. Daddy where are you?_

Mick grabbed Mark face with one hand and squeezed him cheeks. ''Are you lying to me, asshole?'' he hissed.

''No,'' the young boy cried.

''No and?''

''No, sir,'' Mark repeated.

''Good,'' Mick grinned as he shoved Mark on the ground again. ''Bring him down!" he ordered as he headed to the door.

''Let him stay here, please. He's so young,'' Mark begged as he saw Michael started crying silently.

''I said bring him down!" Mick barked as he took Mark and Michael by their arms and litteraly dragged them out of the room and along the hall.

He stopped in front of a door and ordered Mark to open it. The young boy reluctantly obeyed.

''Go in!" Mick ordered as he saw Mark taking Michael's little hand in his and entering the dark room. ''Since you like him so much, I guess that you'd like to keep him company,'' Mick grinned as he closed the door on their faces and locked it.

* * *

Mark knew where the light bottom was so he turned on the light. ''Don't worry. I'll take care of you,'' he reassured Michael that was crying and shaking by his side.

''Wh-where are we?'' Michael whispered.

''We're in a basement,'' Mark answered as he crouched down in front of Michael and hugged him.

''I want to... go home,'' the little boy cried and clutched to Michael's t-shirt.

''I know and you will, but for now we've got to stay here and...''

They both heard a whimper and turned to that soft noise. They were on a small landing and there was a stair in front of them.

Another moan and this time they realized that it came from the basement. ''We've got go down and see what this noise is,'' Mark whispered.

Michael firmily shook his head as he closed his eyes and burried his face on Mark's shoulder.

''Listen, Michael. I've got to go down. You can stay here or come with me,'' Mark said as he looked down at the little boy. ''Nothing bad will happen to you.''

''Promise?'' Michael whispered.

''Promise. May I carry you?'' Mark asked and felt Michael nodding on his shoulder. ''Okay."

Mark slowly stood up and, carrying Michael in his arms, he went down the stairs. When he reach the basement floor, he turned on another light and checked the room, but he soon realized that it was empty, so the young boy walked towards a hall that leaded to another room.

The hall was dark and cold. The air smelled of mold and dirt. Mark had spent the first two weeks after his abduction in that basement and he hated that place.

''Mark?'' Michael soft voice called him.

''Yes, baby,'' he sweetly said as he kept walking towards the second room.

''My daddy coming, right?''

''Sure! He's coming and he'll save us. Don't worry,'' Mark kissed the little boy's hair and prayed that his hope became a truth. ''Now I'm going to open this door,'' he said as he stopped at the end of the hall.

He slowly opened the door and felt Michael raising his head from his shoulder. Mark reached out and pushed the light button on the wall on his left.

A dirty and old bulb dimly lit the room.

Michael stiffened in Mark's arms in shock as he heard his friend whispering, ''Oh, my God!"

TBC

* * *

What do you think?

Review, please! Thank you :)


	19. Chapter 19

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

I'm on the beach with my mom, my friends, my laptop and my stories. ''Greetings from Adriatic Sea!" (Italy)

Thanks to my amazing BR. Headbanger Rockstar, you're great!

Thanks for your support, alerts and pm, guys!

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 19_

''Nooo!" shouted Abby.

''Oh, shit!" cursed Kensi as she quickly headed to the Observation Room door. ''Stay here and do not go in there!" she ordered pointing to the mirror as she left the room.

On the other side of the mirror glass, Sam Pratt had suddenly raised up and threw himself against the mirror-glass. His head had violently impacted against the glass breaking it. Now Sam lay on the ground unconscious and his head was bleeding.

* * *

Vance rented a helicopter, so in a few minutes Tony, Gibbs and the NCIS Director arrived at NCIS OSP HQ.

As soon as they got off the helo, Tony finally turned on his cell. ''Pete?" he whispered as he followed Gibbs and Vance inside the building.

''What?" Gibbs asked turning and stopping next to him. Tony raised his eyes and saw Vance greeting Hetty and talking with her. ''Tony?" Gibbs insisted.

''My colleague called me five times,'' Tony answered as he dialed Pete's number. Just after a few seconds he said, ''Pete, I... I was with Morgan... yes... no,'' he sighed. "She... she's gone and I... what?" Tony shouted as he looked at Gibbs widening his green eyes. ''When?"

Gibbs stared at him as all people in the room turned to Tony.

''Yes... and... yes...'' Tony started pacing the room as he listened to all Pete was saying. ''Pete, are you sure that Michael was with the boy?''

Gibbs' eyes widened in shock as Vance and Hetty reached them.

''Pete, I...'' Tony couldn't go on as a lump closed his throat and tears filled his eyes. He listened for a few seconds and then closed his cell.

''So?" Gibbs asked squeezing Tony's shoulder.

Tony looked at him dazed. He couldn't believe that they've a concrete lead to find Michael. _Is this nightmare going to end? Michael, baby... hold on... I... you're so brave, my little boy!_

''DiNozzo, what's going on?'' Vance's voice startled him.

''It was... it was my colleague from BPD. A boy... I can't believe it...''he shook his head. ''A boy called and asked for me. He said that Michael had given him my number and that he... oh, my God!'' Tony turned to his mentor, ''Gibbs, he said that Michael's with him and he's fine... My baby is alive, Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed. He didn't try to stop the tears that were freely rolling down on his cheeks.

''What did you colleague say?'' Vance asked as they saw Hetty heading upstairs.

''They tried to locate the phone call, but it's a hidden identity and the call ended too soon. They were just about to find an approximate location.''

''Where?'' Gibbs asked without taking his hand off Tony's shoulder.

''Compton, less than thirty minutes from LA center.''

''It's too generic. We need more,'' Hetty said as she came back downstairs and stopped in front of them with Hannah.

''Morgan... uhm, I mean, my ex-wife told me that Sam Pratt has a friend that he wanted to see in LA. This guy should live in the south and his last name is something like Faulks or Fawkes. The name is Mick,'' Tony informed them.

''Tony!" Ziva run to him as she and McGee entered the room. She hugged him tightly as she whispered to his hear, ''Don't worry. We'll find your son and you'll get him back soon.''

''Thank you,'' Tony whispered as he let her go with a grateful smile and turned to Tim. ''McGee, I've got some intel for you. I need your geek-help to locate...'' Tony started, but was stopped by Kensi.

The charming agent run into the room saying, ''We've got a problem!"

''What happened?" Hannah asked.

''Pratt threw himself against the mirror-glass and now he's unconscious. We can't interrogate him... I'm sorry.''

Various curses came from all of them. ''Tony said he has new info so maybe we don't need Pratt to...'' Ziva said.

''No! We need him!'' Gibbs roared. ''Our info is not specific and the more we wait the more it's dangerous for Michael,'' the former team leader explained as he looked at Tony and saw desperation in his eyes.

Tony felt lost. At first he thought he'd seen light at the end of the dark tunnel that his life had become the day Morgan left with Michael, but now everything was going south and it would take them only God knows how much time to find this Mick.

Vance felt that it was time for him to take the lead of this case. ''Kensi, call an ambulance. When they arrive, tell them that they've got to wake Pratt up here. Tell them to do whatever they want, but I want Pratt awake ASAP. If he dies after the interrogation...''

''We'll ask Abby to dispose of the body,'' McGee seriously said shocking his LA colleagues, but making his former team smile.

''McGee,'' Vance grinned. ''Work with Eric and find all Faulks, Fawkes or people with similar names in Compton.''

''David, go with Kensi and keep an eye on the paramedics. I expect you to be... very Mossad,'' Vance ordered as he slightly winked, then he turned to Tony and Gibbs as he said, ''DiNozzo, you're here to interrogate Simmons too,''

''Leon,'' Gibbs darkly muttered as he glared at the man in front of him.

''While we're waiting for Pratt regain consciousness and for the others to find something concrete...''

''He's not in condition to interrogate any...''

''He's right, Gibbs. This was the deal and I'll do it,'' Tony seriously said.

''You don't have to,'' Gibbs firmly said.

''Yes, I do. You taught me that we've got to honor our commitments,'' Tony said and a tired smile appeared on his face.

''Follow me,'' the Director said as he headed to a long corridor.

''I'm coming with you,'' Gibbs said as he followed them.

''I had no doubts,'' Vance grinned as he turned and saw Tony shaking his head and softly smiling. _You two were the best team NCIS has ever had and one day when all of this mess comes to an end... who knows? I missed you so much, guys!_

* * *

''Mark?'' Michael whispered still in his young friend's arms. The little boy couldn't believe what was in front of them.

''Don't worry, Michael,'' Mark reassured him as he hugged him tightly. ''They won't hurt us,'' he said as he approached the children in front of them.

There were two little boys about Michael's age, one African-American and one white, and two little girls. One was blond and she looked younger than Michael, while the other was Japanese and looked a bit older than all the other children.

They were all dirty and they were shaking in fear as they saw Mark heading to them with Michael in his arms. ''Hey, I won't hurt you. Promise'' Mark smiled. He crouched down in front of them still keeping Michael next to him. ''My name's Mark and this is Michael. I'll help you,'' he smiled again.

''My daddy is c-coming,'' Michael whispered.

''Exactly! His daddy's coming and he'll save all of us, right Michael?'' Mark caressed the little boy's cheek.

Michael solemnly nodded. ''My daddy is a cop and... and he will come soon,'' he added as he looked at his friend for a confirmation. Mark nodded.

''What are your names?'' Mark asked the four children.

''I am Luke,'' whispered one of the boys.

''And I am Peter,'' said the African-American boy.

''I-I am Lucy,'' the Asian girl said and she turned to the other little girl. ''She's Jen. She is only three years old.''

''Is your daddy a cop for true?'' Luke asked Michael and he nodded.

''I want... I-I want home,'' whimpered Jen.

''Come here, little one,'' Mark softly said. She crawled to him and hugged him tightly.

''We'll go home very soon. Promise,'' the young boy whispered as he caressed her hair and held Michael too. ''We'll be home soon and the bad guy upstairs will go to jail forever,'' he said and saw all the children gathering around him. ''Ya know what we can do now?''

They all shook their little heads.

''We can decide what we want to do when we go home. The very first thing we want to do. What do ya think?'' he smiled.

''I want to go fishing with my daddy,'' Peter smiled.

''I want to eat tons of ice cream with my mommy, my daddy and my sister!" Luke giggled.

''I want my mommy, daddy and dolls,'' Jen whispered.

''Me too!" Lucy exclaimed.

''I-I want to stay with my daddy forevers,'' Michael seriously said.

* * *

''Tony?" Gibbs called him. They were out of the interrogation room where Simmons was. The younger man looked at his 'dad' and the older man saw just pain and tiredness in his eyes. ''You can still say no. You don't have...''

''No, Gibbs. I have to and...'' Tony took a deep breath. ''If I concentrate on Simmons I won't th-think... I won't...'' Tony could go on. Tears filled his eyes and he helpless looked in Gibbs' eyes.

''Come here,'' the older man whispered as he hugged Tony tightly and let him cry on his shoulder. ''We'll find Michael. He'll be fine and in your arms in no time,'' he said as he felt Tony clutching on his shirt. ''Shhhhhh... it's okay... everything is gonna be okay, son.''

* * *

''Crap!" McGee cursed as he slapped the pc in front of him.

''Agent McGee are you going to destroy a government's property?'' Hetty asked behind him.

''Hetty!" Tim jumped on his chair as he turned and looked at her.

''Calm down, Timothy. What's going on?'' she asked leaning between Tim and Eric to look at all the monitors in front of them.

''Uhm... We've got fifteen Faulks and twenty-three Fawkes in Compton area and the nearby,'' Eric seriously sighed.

''How many Mick, Mike or Michael?" Hetty asked.

''None,'' Tim answered shaking his head.

''None?" Hetty asked surprised and saw both men nodding.

* * *

Tony had finally calm down and was about to enter the interrogation room when he was engulfed in a tight hug. _Abby!_

''How are you?'' she whispered and he just nodded and hugged her back. ''I love you, my big brother and we'll find Michael. Promise. Do you believe it?'' Tony nodded on her shoulder again. ''Michael will be fine and...'' tears stopped her words.

''Abs,'' Tony whispered. ''I love you too.''

They looked at each other and nodded. ''You'll be together soon,'' Abby sniffled while Tony dried her cheeks. ''And then Aunt Abby will spoil both of you,'' Abby resolutely said and heard Tony chuckling. ''But Michael more,'' she winked.

''You'll need to get in line,'' Gibbs startled them. ''I know at least four other people that are going to spoil Michael rotten, besides his dad,'' he grinned.

''Including you, Gibbs?'' Abby asked.

''I'll be the first one,'' he grinned. ''Tony, you...'' Gibbs seriously started.

''Yes,'' the other said as he let Abby go and entered the interrogation room.

* * *

''Tony,'' Simmons sighed in relief as he saw the younger man entering the room and sitting down in front of him.

Tony just nodded.

''You look exhausted,'' the drugs dealer said concern and saw Tony smirking. ''Ya know that I've always liked you.''

''Even when you ordered your men to kill me?'' Tony asked. No emotions in his voice.

''That was business. Ya know that.''

Tony nodded as he started playing with a pen. ''Why did you want to talk to me and only me?''

''Because I trust you,'' Simmons answered and Tony chuckled. ''I'll tell you whatever you want...''

''But?"

''But you've got to promise me that you'll protect my family and me from my men.''

''Okay,'' Tony nodded.

''And Reynosa Cartel,'' Simmons concluded, fear clear in his voice.

Tony looked at him, susprised to hear that name after so many years, but he didn't let the man in front of him understand what he was thinking. ''So you're going to give us Reynosa Cartel, huh? Why? I clearly remember that you were good friends with Paloma before her death and then you helped her cousin Hector, when he took her place at the head of the Cartel.''

Simmons just nodded and looked down so Tony added, ''When I was undercover and I worked for you... I... I've seen you with Hector more than once and I remember all of your plans to conquer the entire drugs market in USA. So why this turnaround?''

''Because I have my honor code!" Simmons roared.

''Yeah,'' Tony grinned shaking his head. ''The same honor code you have when your pushers sell drugs to teenagers?" Tony angrily asked.

''You don't understand. I..."

"What?" Tony roared out standing up. His chair fell on the floor. ''How many boys and girls died because of the drugs you sold them?"

* * *

''He's losing control, Gibbs,'' Vance said in Observation room.

''You sent him in there. Now you've got to let him do his job,'' Gibbs calmly said without taking his eyes away from Tony, on the other side of the mirror-glass.

* * *

''What does your honor code say about that?" Tony asked.

''Tony... I...'' Simmons was shocked by Tony's behavior. ''I...''

''You, what?" Tony asked calmer as he picked up his chair and sat down.

''I... y-you... you're right,'' he admitted defeated.

''Why are you giving us the Reynosa Cartel? Why did you leave them and come back to US well-knowing that, sooner or later, we'd have caught you?'' Tony asked. He leaned towards Simmons. ''Why, Kyle?'' he softly asked.

Kyle Simmons was so tired of fighting, hiding and running away. He just wanted safety and peace for his family, even though it meant he would spend the rest of his life in jail. In the past he'd been so proud of his lifestyle but when he had met Tony, he began to understand how wrong he had been. Even when Kyle still thought that Tony DiNoto was one of his men, he had seen something different in the younger man's eyes. DiNoto always tried to solve their problems with words and threats, and not with punches and guns.

Tony DiNoto had changed him.

''Maybe I was a drug dealer, but... I'm... I'm a father too, Tony. You've met my children and...''

''And?" Tony encouraged him despite his surprise. He had never expected that Simmons' interrogation would have taken this turn.

''I love and respect children, Tony. I've always had and you know that,'' Simmons said. Tony nodded as he flinched internally. _Michael!_

''What?'' Simmons asked as he saw Tony's reaction. ''Tony?''

''Huh?'' Tony asked confused. He had zoned out for a few seconds. ''Why are you giving us the Cartel?'' he asked regainging control.

''Because I won't sell any children,'' Simmons sighed as tears appeared in his eyes.

Tony looked at him in shocked. ''You... I mean... they...''

''They wanted me to meet a guy that kindnaps or buys children to sell them to couples that can't have children or...''

''Or?'' Tony scared asked.

''Or use them for prostitution,'' Simmons swallowed hard.

Tony felt his heart skip a beat and had to use all his strength to not lose control. ''Name?" he choked.

Simmons looked at him and whispered, ''Mick Faulks.''

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

Review, please. Thank you :)


	20. Chapter 20

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for your support, alerts and pm, guys! I love you :)

No beta-readered story, so sorry for all of my mistakes. I'll repost the correct version. Pinky promise!

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 20_

_From Ch. 19._

_Tony felt his heart skip a beat and had to use all his strength to not lose control. ''Name?" he choked._

_Simmons looked at him and whispered, ''Mick Faulks.''_

* * *

''Gibbs?" Vance whispered as he saw Tony paling and staring at Simmons. His face blank as white as the snow. The director turned just in time to see Gibbs leaving the Observation room and spotted Abby in the hall out of the room too.

He turned to the mirror-glass and saw Gibbs entering the Interrogation and stopping next to Tony.

* * *

Tony didn't notice when Gibbs entered the room. Only when the older man squeezed his shoulder, he turned and looked at him with a lost look. ''Boss, I...''

''I'll take it,'' Gibbs reassured him as he glared at Simmoms.

''Address?" the former Marine calmly said.

Simmons didn't understand what was going on, why Tony was so upset and who was the man in front of him. ''I said: address. I won't ask it again,'' Gibbs repeated leaning towards the drugs dealer.

Simmons swallowed hard and whispered, ''1653 W 156th Street,'' then he turned to Tony and asked, ''What's going on? Tony?''

DiNozzo didn't answer him. He just stood up and exited the room followed by Gibbs.

In the hall they met Abby and Vance. The woman hugged Tony tightly and he soflty smiled.

The NCIS Director told them that a car was waiting for them, Ziva and McGee.

In that moment the other two agents reached them and they were about to go to parking lot when the paramedics wheeled the gurney with Sam Pratt on, out of the other Interrogation room.

''Stop!" ordered Tony. He wanted to see the man that had kidnapped his son and killed his wife. He need to see Pratt and confront him.

''Sir, he's barely conscious and...'' one of the paramedics tried to say, but Tony raised one finger and shutted him up.

He leaned towards Pratt and hissed, ''The name of your buyer,''

''Who 're ya?" slurred the man, confused.

''The name of your buyer,'' Tony repeated getting closer to him.

''Mick Faulks,''

''Address.''

''I... I...'' Sam stuttered and looked away from Tony. Unfortunately his gaze landed on Ziva and McGee that were just behind DiNozzo. She soflty grinned and Sam's heart skipped a bit.

''Answer him,'' Gibbs roared sotto voce.

''1653 W 156th Street.''

''Pray God that Michael's still there, safe and sound or you'll have to deal with me,'' Tony hissed.

None of his friend has never seen such anger, violence and determination in Tony's eyes. He scared them.

''And me,'' said McGee.

''And me,'' added Ziva, playing with her knife.

''And me,'' concluded Gibbs piercing Pratt with one of his worst glares.

''And when they'll be done with you. I'll dispose of your body without leaving any evidence,'' Abby added as she stopped next to Gibbs.

Pratt started hyperventalating and his hearbeat was all over the place. ''Sir, we need to bring him to the hospital stat,'' the paramedic said.

Tony didn't listened to the man and said, ''Morgan's dead. You killed her.''

He locked his eyes to Sam's for a brief moment and the kidnappers panted, ''Who 're ya?''

''Michael's dad and Morgan's husband.''

Pratt's eyes widened and he whished to die and cursed his himself for his greed.

Tony straightened up and ordered, ''Let's go!"

Abby and Vance looked at the four people that were walking away from them.

_My family. _Abby thought as she softly smiled and felt tears wetting her eyes.

Tony and Gibbs side by side, with McGee and Ziva just behind them. Their walk showed self-confidence, determination, strength, courage, loyalty, competence, partnership, friendship, love and family.

_That's a team! They're MY people and I want them back... I want my best team back! _Vance proudly thought.

* * *

Mick Faulks was nervous. His buyer, Burt Forbes, had called and said that he would arrive in about an hour, so now Mick had to prepare the transport. His anonymous white van with dark glasses was in the garage, clean and ready to take the children to a private airport not far from his house.

As usual a private plane was waiting for them and ready to leave as soon as all the children were on board and hidden in a special secret compartment in the back of the plane.

_I need, Mark_. He thought as he was loading some old, dirty toys in the van. _That little bastard's become a bit too brave, but I need him to keep all those children calm and silent. Five children... it's the largest delivery I've ever done. This is the last one... after today I'll retire and enjoy my money._

He walked back into the house and went straight to the basement.

_What I should do with Mark? He's too old to be selled and he's seen too many things. I like him, but I can't take any risk... I guess, I've got to get rid of him. _He sighed.

_I'm just wondering how?... I could give him enough sleeping pills to kill him and then bury his body in the desert... or... or I could ask Forbes to throw him out of the plane when they'll be over the mountains or a lake... yeah! That's a good idea! _

He opened the basement door and started descending the stairs.

_I like that kid, but I can't risk he escapes and go to police. I need to... what the hell?! What's going on?_

He listened for a few seconds and was shocked by the noises that were coming from the room were he had put the children.

_They're singing!_

* * *

Several minutes before Mark had found the perfect way to keep the children calm and distract them from the hell they were living. So now they were all giggling and singing ''Old McDonald Had A Farm'' and making the animals noises.

Mark was singing...

_''Old McDonald had a farm _

_Eee - eye - eee - eye - o_

_And his farm had a dog_

_Eee- eye - eee - eye - o_

_With a_... _Michael!'' _He called

_''Woof - woof here''_ the little boy sang making the other children laugh.

''Good!" smiled Mark as he kept singing _''And a...''_ he looked at Michael again and winked.

_''Woof - woof there.'' _Tony's son added.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Mick bursted into the room scaring all of them and stopping any smile. ''What are you doing, idiot?!" he barked as he violently dragged Mark up. ''Neighbors can hear you!"

''I'm... I-I'm sorry... I was trying to keep...'' Mark tried to say as he saw the children retreating against the farther wall. They were clearly terrified.

''I don't care what you were doing! Shut up and follow me!" Mick threw Mark out of the room. Before closing the door he turned and said, ''Do not make a sound or I'll kill you."

The room went dark except for a ray of sun through the small dirty window near the ceiling.

''Yous sure your daddys coming?'' Peter asked.

''Yes,'' Michael firmly said. _Please, daddy! Come soon... I... Is scared and I wants to go home... Daddy, come!_

* * *

Mark and Mick were in the kitchen when they heard a car stopping in front of the house.

''Is it Burt?'' Mick asked while he was melting bunches of sleeping pills in a glass of milk, unseen by Mark.

The young boy looked out of the window and answered, ''Yes, it's him.''

''Here. Drink some milk. You must be starving after all of those hours in the basement,'' Mick smiled as he gave Mark the glass.

Mark took the glass and drank some, but the milk tested funny. He stopped drinking. ''Drink it,'' the man smiled again.

''I drank enough. I'm good,'' Mark said as he put the glass on the table. Suddenly he felt sleepy and dizzy. ''What did you put in the milk?'' he asked as he fell on his knees.

Mick leaned towards him and maliciously said, ''I think you'll take a veeeeery long nap, my little stupid bastard.''

Mark looked at him through bleary eyes and collapsed on the floor. He felt so tired and helpless, but he had the strength to look at Mick and grin.

Then all went dark and Mark faint, but not before hearing a strong knock on the main door.

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

Review, please. Thank you :)

_A special thanks to Callisto-HK for your friendship and support :)_


	21. Chapter 21

I need some space to thank three people.

Thank you, **Headbanger Rockstar** for correcting my stories and suppporting me until now. We met thanks to our stories and we quickly became friends. We talked about our RL, and many serious and funny things. This will never change, though you can't be my BR anymore.

Thank you, **Laine3112** for your help. You're such a sweet and nice woman.

Thank you, **USA123** for saying 'yes' when Laine and I asked you to be my new BR. This is _'our'_ first chapter together, let's hope people like it! :)

And last but the least, thank you to all of you for your reviews, alerts, favorite and pm. You made me veeeeeeeery happy!

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 21._

Mick was looking at Mark on the floor. The young boy was losing his battle with cosciousness. A malicious grin appeared on the man's face before a strong knock at the house door startled him.

_Finally! _he thought, _I'll give Burt the children. I'll ask him to get rid of Mark and then this nightmare will be over forever and I'll enjoy my money far away from here!_

He was still grinning, thinking about his projects for the future, when he opened the door and his gaze was met by two icy blue eyes.

Mick gasped in shock when he saw the people in front of him. Three men and a woman. They all looked extremely serious and determined. The blue-eyed man in front of him was scary, but the green eyes of the younger man just behind him were terrifying.

''Who are 'ya?" he spat, faking a bravery that he didn't have.

''Mick Faulks?'' asked the blue-eyed man.

''Who wants to know it?'' Mick asked as he slightly stepped back and started thinking about a way to escape.

''NCIS. We need to talk,'' the thinner man of the group said as he showed him his badge.

The woman was silent, but her smirk was really eloquent and Mick didn't like what her eyes were telling him. _Her look makes me shiver!_

Mick knew that he had only one chance to escape and he had to act quickly and wisely, so he stepped back and let them enter the house. _Luckily from here they can't see the kitchen and Mark's body on the floor._

''What can I do for the Navy?'' Mick smiled.

''You know us, yes?'' the woman asked.

''Sure. I've spent five years of my life in the Navy. Cook on USS Washington,'' Mick answered as he carefully checked the agents' behavior.

They looked serious and competent, but not dangerous. Unless you looked at their eyes. There was a sort of violence in their looks, especially in the blue- and green-eyed man.

The man who hadn't uttered a word yet, was scanning Mick's living room, as he clenched his jaw and quickly closed and opened his hands. He was clearly trying to maintain control.

''Why did you leave the Navy?" the thin man asked as he looked at the dark hallway on the other side of the room.

''Dishonorably discharged,'' Mick nodded sadly.

''Do you know Sam Pratt?'' the green-eyed man suddenly asked as he looked at him.

_If a look could kill!_ Mick thoughts. ''No,'' he answered as he looked up and to the right.

_He's lying! _All the agents thought and they shared significant looks.

''Guys, I'd like help you, but I don't know this Pratt and I'm in a hurry,'' Mick said as he slowly moved towards the hallway.

''Where are you going?'' the woman asked. ''I do not see luggage.''

''I'm waiting for a friend and... wait! This is not your business!'' Mick spat bravely. ''I answered your question, so now go!" and with it he ran into the hall.

''Ziva! Take him!" Gibbs ordered as he saw the Israeli woman run after Mick. ''Do not kill him!" he called out.

''McGee, help her!"

''I'll take the back door!" the younger agent said as he exited the house.

''You and I will check the house, Tony,'' Gibbs said as he squeezed the younger man's shoulder.

''Why didn't you let...''

''Let you catch Faulks?'' Gibbs smirked and Tony nodded. ''Because I didn't want you to get hurt. Michael needs his dad safe and sound and... I want Faulks alive.''

''And I'd kill him,'' Tony nodded as he started checking the living room, looking for a trace of children or a hidden door or room.

_Odd! I trust Ziva's self-control more than yours or mine. _Gibbs thought as he went towards the dark hall.

They had decided to come without backup, because they didn't want to scare the children or have them hurt accidentally. They had already suffered enough.

BANG!

A shot echoed from the back of the house.

* * *

When the gunshot went off, all the children startled except Michael. The brave little boy looked at his friends and, still sucking his thumb, he whispered, ''It is my daddy... he is a cop. He haves guns.''

All the scared children looked at him doubtfully and scared, but Michael resolutely nodded and they believed him.

* * *

''What the hell?!" Gibbs shouted as he arrived at the back door with Tony.

''Oh, shit!" Tony cursed as he saw Faulks lying on the floor with a bullet hole on his right temple. There was blood splattered on the wall and a pool of blood around the man's head. ''What did you do?!" he yelled at Ziva. ''Now we can't interrogate him! We'll never find Michael!"

Ziva stared at him in shock. She'd never seen so much anger and desperation in Tony's eyes. ''I... I did...''

''Shut the hell up!" Tony barked.

''He killed himself, Tony,'' McGee calmly said. ''When he felt trapped, he took a gun from that drawer and shot himself in the head.''

Tony looked at Ziva. She softly smiled and nodded.

''I'm sorry,'' Tony whispered and he couldn't stop a sob that escape from his mouth. ''It's just... I was so close to...''

''No problem,'' she whispered as she hugged him. ''We will find him,'' she whispered in his ear. ''We will do whatever it takes to find your son.''

''Ziva... I...''

''Shhhh... we still have Pratt. Leave he to me and...''

''You'll kill him,'' Tony almost smiled as he looked at her.

''Maybe but not before I interrogate him... Mossad style,'' she winked as she saw Gibbs checking the corpse and McGee entering in what looked like a kitchen.

''We'll interrogate him toget...'' Tony began but McGee's voice from the kitchen stopped him.

''Damn! There's a boy here!"

Tony, Gibbs and Ziva ran to the kitchen and stopped just in front of the young boy. ''Is he alive?'' asked Tony hopefully.

Tim checked his pulse and nodded. Gibbs knelt next to the young boy and patted his cheek.

''Hey!" he softly called as he checked his pupils. ''Bastard! Faulks drugged him.''

''He must be the boy that called BPD,'' Tony said as he knelt as well. ''He was with Michael, when he called.''

''He needs an ambulance,'' Ziva said, already on the phone. ''Do you remember his name?" she asked Tony.

''No,'' Tony sighed. ''I was so relieved that Michael was alive and we had... wait! Mark! My colleague said that the boy said that his name was Mark,'' Tony looked at Gibbs and saw the older man leaning towards Mark and calling his name.

After several attempts, Mark's heavy eyelids fluttered open to reveal a glimpse of deep blue. ''Here you go,'' Gibbs whispered.

Mark's eyes fluttered a few times before shutting again as they heard the ambulance sirens coming. ''Hey! Hey! Do not go to sleep yet,'' Gibbs patted Mark's cheeks.

''Mark, I'm Michael's dad,'' Tony tried and the boy barely opened his eyes. He was clearly confused, but he whispered, ''Cop?"

''Yes. I'm a cop. Where's Michael?'' he asked as a lump closed his throat.

''He... he's w-waiting... f-for you.''

Tony tried to swallow the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. ''I'm here. Where's he?''

Mark looked at Tony for a last time before his closed his eyes again.

''No! No! Stay with me! Tell me...'' Tony shouted as he shook Mark's shoulder.

''Tony,'' Gibbs softly called. ''He's gone.''

''NO!"

''He's too drugged. He can't stay awake. Let him go,'' Gibbs literally removed Tony's hand from the boy's t-shirt and dragged him to the hall where they met the EMT that had just arrived.

''In here,'' McGee called to the newcomers from the kitchen.

* * *

''Why did you stop me?!" Tony roared on Gibbs' face. The older man didn't even flinch. ''He knows where Michael is and...''

''Tony, calm down.''

''What?! Calm down?!"

''Tony, listen...''

''NO! You... I could... we should...'' A firm head slap stopped Tony's meltdown.

''DiNozzo, focus!" Gibbs barked his order. The younger man looked at him confused and upset. He was panting and sweating. ''Faulks was still here and there isn't luggages anywhere, so he was not in a hurry, despite what he said.''

''But..."

''If he had already sold the children, he'd have been already gone and Mark...''

Tony's eyes widened as he finally regained some control and his brain started working again. ''He said that Michael IS waiting for me,'' he whispered.

Gibbs nodded and his famous grin appeared on his face. ''He didn't say 'was'. So...''

''So my baby's still here,'' Tony almost smiled as he looked around and saw the paramedics wheeling the gurney with Mark on it out of the house.

''And we will disassemble this house...'' Ziva said behind them.

''Piece by piece,'' McGee concluded next to her

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.

Let me know what you think, please! Thank you :)


	22. Chapter 22

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks to usa123 for your help with this chapter. You're so nice and fast! LOL

Thanks to all of you. I'm overwhelmed by your alerts, favorite, reviews and pm. I love you :)

Ready for one of the longest chapter I've ever written?! Here we go!

Warning: I cried writing this chapter, so I guess you need some Kleenex boxes before you start reading )

_**''Family''**_

_Chapter 22._

After being driven to Victorville Hospital by Agent Callen, Ducky stared at the battered and cold body of Morgan Sharp DiNozzo.

''Oh, my poor young lady. I'm so sorry you won't see your baby grown up, but I can assure you that you did the right thing when you helped Anthony to find Michael. He will find his son even if he had to search every alley in the world,'' Ducky gently stoked her cheek. ''Do not worry. Soon Michael will be safe and we all will help Anthony to take care of him.''

The older man shook his head as he started reading the Autopsy report. ''Oh, my dear,'' he sighed. ''You made some awful mistakes, but nobody deserves what you suffered... except the man that did it to you and I can assure you that he will be punished.''

Ducky put the report on a table and covered Morgan's body with a white sheet. Before covering her face he whispered, ''Help Anthony to find Michael and...'' he swallowed hard trying to push back the tears. ''I am sure you are in Heaven now. Tell Mother to take care of you and give her kiss from me. I will take care of your boys here.''

He finally covered her pale face and walked to the door where Callen and two other agents were waiting to transfer Morgan to a funeral home and from there to the airport, where the NCIS airplane was waiting for all of them.

* * *

''Any news?'' Abby asked Eric for the n-th time.

''Nope,'' he shook his head, staring at a monitor in front of him.

''Do something!" she ordered, bouncing and leaning towards the monitor that showed the team's location.

''Abby,'' the young man sighed.

''Don't 'Abby' me! I need to know what's going on!"

''Abby, please,'' he turned to her.

''Eric, you're a...''

''Miss Sciuto,'' Vance called her from behind and she turned to him. ''Leave him alone. Until they call us, we can't...''

''But...'' Abby tried to complain, but Vance's glare silenced her.

''I'm sure that they're fine and soon they'll call us,'' Vance smiled softly. ''Don't worry.''

''I can't,'' she whispered and some tears appeared in her eyes. ''Can you?''

Vance just stared at her before checking his cell for the hundredth time to see if he had missed a call or a text. _I'm worried sick... I should have gone with them. Oh, God! Help them to find Michael!_

* * *

''What's that noise?'' asked Lucy, the little Japanese girl, looking at the ceiling.

''Sirens,'' answered Luke.

''I's scarred,'' Jen whimpered crawling next to the older little girl. Lucy hugged her tightly and smiled softly.

''Maybe we shoulds open the door,'' Peter wondered, looking at the door on the other side of the room.

''It's locked,'' Michael whispered.

''How you knows that?'' Luke asked.

''When the bad man closeds it... it did _clock-clock_,'' the blonde boy explained seriously.

''So... we waits?'' Lucy asked and saw Michael nodding and wiping away some tears from his eyes.

The little boy was tired, hungry and thirsty but mostly he was scared. He didn't know where his mom was and if he'd ever see her again. He was waiting for his dad to come to save him. A dad that he wouldn't remember if his mom hadn't told him about their past or given him that old photo that he had tightly clenched in his hand.

_Where my daddy?... Why not here? Why don't he come?... I wants to go home!... Mommy says I's a brave boy, but... I's scared! Daddy come, please!_

* * *

''McGee, Ziva search upstairs and pay attention. We don't know what Faulks was doing here and if he was alone or not,'' Gibbs ordered.

''On it!" the younger agents answered and started climbing the stairs.

Tony looked at Gibbs and the older man saw so many emotions in the younger man's eyes that he felt a shiver run down on his back. Gibbs didn't know what they were going to find and, despite his previous confidence that they would find Michael, now he was scared that something had gone wrong and that Tony's son was no longer in the house.

_What if something happened and Michael's dead?_

As if he had read Gibbs' mind, Tony whispered, ''Boss?"

The former Marine looked at him and, for a brief moment, he couldn't hide his fear.

''Boss, do you think that...'' Tony's voice was so small and distressed. ''I mean... Michael is... you think that he's...'' he couldn't go on. He couldn't say the word that meant 'no return', 'no a second chance', 'end'.

Gibbs saw that his doubts had knifed through Tony's heart.

The older man grabbed his _son_'s shoulders. He firmly shook Tony and made the younger man look up at him. ''Michael's fine. He's waiting for you and soon you'll be together. Understood?''

It was more than encouragement - it sounded like an order. Gibbs was ordering both of them to not lose hope and to believe in a happy ending.

''Clear?!" he added and he stared at Tony.

''Yes," Tony firmly nodded.

''Check the garage and the back the house. I'll take the rest.''

And with that they departed and the search began.

* * *

After ten minutes, Ziva and McGee came down empty-handed. They had searched all the rooms, but they had only found a few pieces of old furniture. Clearly, Faulks used those rooms as an attic.

''Where are Tony and Gibbs?'' Tim asked, looking around.

''Tony's outside,'' Ziva gestured with her head towards a window. ''He's searching a tool shad,'' she said seriously.

''Shed,'' McGee corrected her.

''What?" she asked surprised by Tim's correction.

''Tool shed. Not tool shad, Ziva,'' he smiled.

''But I have already heard that word,''

''It's a fish,'' Tim explained as he looked out of the window and saw Tony slumped back against the shed, slidding down its external wall and ending up on the ground. ''Da*n! Stay with him! I'm calling Gibbs!" he shouted as he started looking for their boss.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, after checking the entire ground floor, Gibbs was wondering where Faulks could have hidden Michael when he noticed a small closet that was not completely against the wall.

_Odd! Why is it not... wait!_

Gibbs was now next to the small closet. _There's a door behind here!_

He easily moved the closet and his suspicions were confirmed. There _was_ a door behind it. _I guess it leads to a basement... there's always a basement in my life!_

The former NCIS Team Leader slowly opened the door, turned on the light and, with his gun ready in his hand, he warily went downstairs. He immediately noticed that the room was empty, but that there was a dark hall on his right.

_I don't like this place... I've got a bad feeling... it's so silent down here. _

Suddenly Gibbs heard a very soft noise. _No! It's not! _

It sounded a meow. _Maybe there's a kitten... it came from the end of the hall, _he thought as he kept walking until and new noise made him stop in front of an old peeling door._  
_

_It's not a cat... it's a child's cry._

With a kick Gibbs opened the door and was shocked when he saw five children in front of him. He had scared them and they all were retreating against the wall, but the room was too small to put enough space between them and that crazy man that was staring at them in disbelief.

* * *

''Tony! Tony, what happened?!" Ziva asked breathlessly as she crouched down next to him. ''Are you sick? Tony, answer me!" she raised her voice.

Tony was not listening to her. He had his head in his hands and was crying. ''I lost him,'' he whispered. ''He's not here... and...''

''Tony, you don't know for su...''

''Did you find him?" he asked and looked at her hopefully, but she shook her head. Tony's breath quicked.

''Gibbs is...''

''Where is Gibbs?'' he gasped.

''McGee is looking for him. Maybe...''

''No! I'm a bad father... I've lost... my baby!... God!" he couldn't breathe anymore so Ziva helped him to lean forward and put his head between his knees.

Tony's desperation broke Ziva's heart in two. She couldn't bear to see the man that had taught about friendship without asking for anything in return, suffer so much. So, when Tony's breath slowed down she hugged him tightly and started rocking him.

''You will find you son soon and you will be happy forever. We all will love Michael... we already love him... shhhh... You are and will be the best daddy in the world. Do not worry, Tony.''

Tears were freely falling down both faces.

* * *

Gibbs slowly approached the children and he whispered, ''I'm here to save you. You're safe now, I promise. I'm a federal agent. I'm a cop,'' _Okay, this is a lie, but who cares if it calms them down and makes them trust me!_

One of the children slowly raised his head and looked at him suspiciously. He was a blond tiny little boy. He looked so fragile and defenseless that Gibbs only wanted to hug and cuddle him.

The room was dimly lit but, despite the redness and puffiness from crying, the little boy's eyes shined. They were green, bright and intense.

Gibbs knew those eyes. He'd have recognized them everywhere. He had seen the same look for years every time he looked at his SFA.

The little boy bravely stood up and warily went to Gibbs.

The man crouched down and softly smiled.

The child stopped a few steps in front of Gibbs, stared at him for a few seconds and Gibbs felt under scrutiny. How many times he had seen Tony doing the same thing with a suspect?!

''Hi,'' Gibbs tried, but the little boy didn't move a muscle.

After a few minutes more, the child slightly cocked his head and stretched his hand toward Gibbs.

''Is this for me?'' Gibbs asked when he saw what looked like a piece of paper in the child's hand. He just nodded.

The man opened the piece of paper and his heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath and smiled to the little boy, nodding.

* * *

McGee saw the basement door opened and he literally ran down the stairs, shouting, ''Boss! Gibbs, are you here?''

Soon the young man found the room at the end of the hall and what he saw shocked him.

Tim would never foget that moment for the rest of his life.

Gibbs was crouched down in front of a little boy and was smiling. ''Boss?'' he called from the door, but Gibbs didn't turn.

''Boss, Tony's not okay... I... I mean, he's desperate and I left Ziva with him, but I...''

''Bring him down here,'' Gibbs ordered without taking his eyes away from the tiny child in front of him.

''Huh?" Tim asked puzzled.

''Bring Tony here STAT!"

''Okay!"

* * *

It was not easy to literally drag Tony down to the basement, but after a few minutes Tim and Ziva saw their former SFA stop in the doorway.

McGee hadn't looked at the children very well so he hadn't told Tony what they'd have found in the basement. He didn't want to give his friend false hopes, so when Tony stopped on the door he was shocked to see four children against the far wall and Gibbs crouched down in front of them.

''Boss, I didn't find...'' Tony began, but immediately stopped when he saw Gibbs stand up and stepping backwards.

There, in the middle of the room there was the most beautiful child Tony had ever seen. He was tiny and dirty, and looked exhausted, but his eyes were bright.

Tony slowly entered the room and knelt down in front of the little boy.

''Daddy?'' he whispered.

''Yes,'' Tony sobbed as he softly touched his son's pale cheek. He needed a contact to be sure that it was all real, that he was not dreaming. His baby was in front of him. He was safe. He had found him and the nightmare that both of them had lived without ant contact for years was over.

Michael threw his arms around his daddy's neck and released all the tears that he had held back for days. Now he could stop being brave and strong. He was with his daddy and nobody and nothing could hurt him anymore.

Tony fell sat down on the ground holding his son in his arms. He'd never felt so happy in his entire life. Michael was safe and they were together. Now their life could start again and it'd be better than ever.

''You're safe, Michael... Daddy's here and... I'll protect you forever... shhhh... don't cry, sweetheart... I'm... I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier, but I'll never let anyone hurt you again or take you away from me... we'll stay together forever and you'll be happy and safe for the rest of your life... my baby, I love you so much. You... you're my life,'' Tony wispered in his son's ear as he held him tightly and kept kissing his hair and cheeks.

Gibbs, Tim and Ziva couldn't stop the tears that were falling from their eyes. It seemed they were all starting to breathe again.

The nightmare was over and the future were bight ahead of them.

TBC

* * *

What do you think? :)


	23. Chapter 23

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you so much to my beta reader, USA123. You rock, girl!

Thanks to all of you for your support, alert, favorites, reviews and pm :)))

_**''Family''**_

_Chapter 23._

Tony was still sitting on the dirty floor of the basement, but he didn't care. His son was safe in his arms and nothing else mattered.

''Tony?'' a soft voice called as a hand touched his shoulder. ''It is time to go. All the other children are safe. Come on."

''All the other children?'' Tony asked as he turned his puzzled look toward Ziva.

''There were four other children in this room,'' she explained as a sweet smile appeared on her face.

''I didn't see them,'' Tony whispered, looking around and feeling Michael getting comfortable in his embrace.

''I am not surprised. You only had eyes for this beautiful baby,'' she gestured with her head towards Michael and saw the little boy looking sideways at her with his head resting against his dad's shoulder.

''I'm not a baby,'' Michael scowled at her, his voice hoarse and tired, but his gaze firm and serious.

Tony chuckled as Ziva blushed and said, ''You are right and I am sorry. You are not a baby." She reached out and caressed Tony's son's cheek. ''You are a little boy. A very brave little boy,'' she smiled.

Michael beamed and buried his face in his dad's shoulder. ''And I am sure that your dad is very proud of you,'' Ziva added and saw Michael look at his dad expectantly.

''She's right. I'm very proud of you,'' Tony kissed his son's forehead with tears in his eyes. ''What do you say we leave this bad place and go home?'' Tony smiled at Michael and the boy nodded vehemently.

* * *

Outside, McGee was trying unsuccessfully to both keep the children calm and answer all their questions while Gibbs was on the phone.

''Are we going home?''

''I wants my mommy!"

''Who are you?"

''I am hungry!"

''I am thirsty!"

"You called my daddy?"

''Wheres the bad man?"

_God help me! _Until this moment, Timothy McGee, NCIS Special Agent and computer genius, had thought that he had finally become a brave and strong federal agent, but now he had many doubts. Four children were doing a number of him and our hero was on the verge of tears when he saw Ziva and Tony, with Michael in his arms, coming out of Faulks' house.

''Ziva!" he called.

''I guess he needs help,'' she whispered to Tony.

''He looks desperate. Go! Help him!" Tony whispered back, grinning.

* * *

''Vance!" the NCIS Director answered his cell on the first ringand the room fell silent.

''Gibbs.''

''So?" Leon asked as he glanced around the room around and saw everyone looking at him anxiously.

Abby was by his side in a second.

''We've got him. Michael's fine and with his dad now,'' Gibbs announced and Vance could hear the relief in his former agent's voice.

''They found Michael and he's fine!" Leon announced. Applause, whistles and laughter could be heard in OSP HD.

''Leon, we've found other four children and a young boy. Faulks drugged him heavily so we sent him to the hospital. He's the one that called us," Gibbs reported.

''I'll send you some agents and an ambulance for the children. They need to be checked at the hospital.''

''Yes, but I'd prefer to take them to the hospital ourselves. I don't want to scare them more than they already are.''

''Good idea. I'll call Ducky, to give him the good news and then I'll call Fornell. He needs to find the children's parents.''

''I'll have McGee send you all the children's photos.''

''Good,'' Vance answered as he dialed Fornell's cell number on another phone. He didn't want to waste even a minute—those children needed to be reunited with their parents as soon as possible.

''Leon, is Abby there?''

''She's right here. Hold on,'' Vance smiled as he gave Abby his phone.

''Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Is Michael really fine? How is he? Does he look like Tony?''

''Abby...''

''Is Tony with him? Is he happy? Of course he is.''

''Abs...''

''May I talk with him? When are you going to come b...''

''ABBY!"

''Yes, Gibbs,'' she calmly said.

''They're fine and we're coming back soon, but I've got a mission for you.''

''Tell me!" Abby smiled eager to help.

She listened to Gibbs for a few minutes and then, before closing the cell, she exclaimed, ''On it, boss!"

''So? What'd Gibbs said?'' Vance asked her.

''I've got a mission, Director,'' Abby smiled and gave him his cell back. ''I've got to go!" she added as she ran to the main door.

''Where are you going?'' Kensy called behind her.

''You'll see!" Abby answered and existed.

They all looked at each other, puzzled looks adorning their faces.

* * *

Tony was leaning against NCIS sedan, cuddling his son. He couldn't believe that, after all those years, Michael was in his arms and that they were going to go home together. He couldn't believe that, from now on, he would be able to see his baby grow up and become a man.

''Daddy?'' Michael giggled.

''Yes, sweetheart. Why are you giggling?'' Tony asked, folding his son's blond hair. _You need a bath and a haircut!_

''I likes to call you daddy,'' Michael blushed and bowed his head.

''I love when you do that, little one,'' Tony whispered as he kissed Michael's forehead.

''Daddy... where is mommy?" Michael's eyes were so serious that Tony felt his heart skip a beat.

He took a deep breath and was about to explain his son that he'd have never seen his mom again, when Michael said, ''I will not see her again... right?"

''No, son,'' Tony choked out. ''Mick hurt her too much and she went to Heaven. Your mommy's an angel now and she'll protect you for the rest of your life,'' he added as he saw Michael's eyes filling with tears.

''Did I do bad?'' Michael sniffed.

''What do you mean?'' Tony asked, surprised by the question.

''I... I did not poe-tects her and she...'' the little boy couldn't go on and started crying.

''No. No.'' Tony hugged his tightly. ''You couldn't protect her. You're just a child and you couldn't fight against that bad man. He hurt your mommy not you.''

Tony's heart broke listening to his son desperate cry. ''Michael, listen...''

''Mommy tolds me to run... and I... I run... but he... he catched me and I...'' the boy tried to say.

''Michael, you did what mommy told to do and you did good. Mommy wanted to keep you safe and it's not your fault if that mean man caught you. Sweetheart, look at me,'' Tony said and gently tilted his son's face upward. ''You didn't do anything wrong. You fought and survived. Thanks to your courage I was able to find and save you and all the other children,'' Tony kissed Michael's forehead again. ''You saved all those children and...'' he swallowed hard. ''I'm sure that mommy is really proud of you. You're such a brave boy and I'm proud of you too, son.''

''So... so... mommy is not mad…at... at me?'' Michael's small voice asked.

''No, honey. She's happy that we are together. Mommy and daddy are so proud you. So proud,'' Tony whispered as he and his son hugged very tightly.

''Daddy? Are you mad at mommy?'' Michael asked with his head snuggled on his dad's neck.

''No. Why should I be?''

''Because she tooks me 'way from you,'' Michael whispered.

''Yep. I was mad at mommy for a while, but then she helped me to find you... so... so I forgave her. She gave me the most important and the most precious gift of my life... so, I can't be mad at her.''

''Whatssa gift?'' Michael asked as he raised his head and looked at his dad, his eyes wide with curiosity.

''You,'' Tony whispered. ''You're the most important thing in my life and you'll always be.''

Michael took his dad's face in his tiny hands and kissed his cheek. Then he said, ''We will be together forevers, right?''

''Forever,'' Tony nodded as he kissed his son's nose and saw Michael really smile for the first time. The smile was so happy and innocent that it lit up his pale face.

Tony felt his heart burst with happiness and he couldn't not think about the first time he had seen his son. Now he was feeling the same joy. Tony felt like Michael had been born again and his own life was starting over.

Not far from them, Gibbs had seen and heard everything. The former Marine's heart had broken hearing the child's desperate cries and doubts, but he had also been so proud of what Tony had said and done to comfort his son. _You were born to be a father, Tony... and I'll do whatever it takes to give both of you the happy life that you deserve. No one will hurt my family again!_

Gibbs saw Tony turn toward him. Their eyes met and they both nodded as if they'd read the other one's thoughts.

A soft smile appeared on their faces.

Nobody would ever hurt their family again.

Nobody would ever separate them again.

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Review, please :)

Some surprises and some happy and sad moments in our guys' future. Stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 24

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you so much to my beta reader, USA123. You rock, girl!

Thanks to all of you for your support, alert, favorites, reviews and pm. I made me very happy!

I've added a few things after my beta's corrections so, if you find some mistakes, they're all mine. Sorry :)

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 24._

Vance and Hetty were in her office, drinking tea and trying to relax after the recent exciting events.

''We've closed another case, Leon,'' she smiled as she leaned back in her comfortable chair.

''Do you think, Hetty?'' Vance asked doubtfully.

''You don't?" she asked in surprise and saw the man shaking his head.

''Have you ever worked with Gibbs?" he grinned.

''No, I've never had the pleasure but, if McGee's stubborness and sense of duty are an indication of what Gibbs teaches, I dare to say he's a very good agent.''

''One of the two best agents I've ever worked with,'' Leon nodded.

''Who's the other one?''

''DiNozzo,'' he seriously answered. _I can't believe I just said that!_

''Both are former NCIS Agents,'' she observed, raising her eyebrows.

''Unfortunately,'' he sighed.

''But?"

''But I'm planning to get them back,'' Vance smiled.

''How? I mean, Gibbs retired and DiNozzo's the BPD Homicide Unit's second in command. I really doubt they'll come back to NCIS, Leon.''

''Gibbs has some rules and...''

''Yes, I know,'' she chuckled. ''I've heard McGee quoting some of them. Let me think... 'Don't believe what you're told. Double check'.'' she recounted. '''Never apologize — It's a sign of weakness'... 'Always be specific when you lie'... 'Never go anywhere without a knife'... and my favorites...''

''Which ones?''

'''Never date a coworker' and 'Never, ever involve a lawyer','' she laughed and Vance did the same.

''There's another rule that I like... actually it's one of my favorite,'' Vance said seriously. '''When the job is done, walk away'.''

''So true, but I don't understand how this rule could make them come back to NCIS.''

''This investigation is not done, Hetty. We've got to find the guy that bought and sold the children and, above all, we've got to find out where all of those children are now. We've got...''

''To bring them home,'' she nodded gravely.

''Exactly. This will make Gibbs and Tony come back and...''

''And?''

''Do you know what is going to happen in the next months, don't you?'' Leon grinned and saw Hetty nodding.

''Lots things are going to change,'' she said.

''Exactly and I want Tony and Gibbs at NCIS, when it'll happen,'' Leon firmly said.

''Understanble,'' Hetty nodded again in agreement.

''If Tony and Gibbs will come back ... I'm afraid you'll lose one of your agents,'' Vance add.

''McGee.''

''Yep. I want the entire team back. Simmons is in our custody so there's no one else at large that could hurt my people. They're safe now,'' the NCIS Director stated.

''You've got two problems,'' she said thoughtfully. Vance looked at her, raising his eyebrows. He nodded to encourage her to continue talking. ''This will be an FBI investigation and, if what Simmons said about the Reynosa Cartel's involvement is true, you'll all be in a great deal of danger.''

''True, but do you think this would stop them?'' Leon asked and saw Hetty shaking her head.

* * *

After some fussing and tears, all the children had been checked. The doctors said that they suffered from mild malnutrition, exhaustion and they really needed a long, hot bath, but it was clear that their kidnapper had taken care of them, likely because in this condition he could sell them for a very high price.

Now all the children were sitting on two stretchers in an ER office, chatting and playing with some stuffed animals the nurses had given them while they waited to be taken to their next destination. They were all excited because McGee and Ziva had told them that soon they'd meet their parents again.

''Daddy?" Michael was on his father's lap playing with a little white bunny.

''Yes?'' Tony answered as he looked down into his son's big green eyes.

''Wheres Mark?''

''He didn't feel so well, so we sent him to the hospital before we found all of you,'' Tony answered as he looked at Gibbs on the other side of the room.

They exchanged a brief look before he looked at Michael again. The boy was back playing with his toy. ''Hes my friend. He called you and saved me,'' Michael whispered.

''I know, sweetheart. And I'm sure he'll be fine,'' Tony tried to reassure his son as he ruffled Michael's hair.

''Hows you sure, daddy?'' Michael's stared intensely at his dad and stopped Tony's any further explanation.

He didn't want to lie to Michael, but he also didn't want to upset or worry him, so he just returned his son's intense stare.

Gibbs saw Tony's discomfort and decided that it was time to intervene. The former Marine left this spot near the door and walked over to the stretcher where Tony and Michael were sitting.

''Michael,'' he called softly when he stopped and crouched down in front of the boy.

Michael looked down at the gray-hair man. ''Whos you?" he asked, staring into Gibbs' blue eyes.

''This is my former boss and... my best friend, Michael. Without him and his help, I would have never found you,'' Tony swallowed hard as he kissed his son's hair and saw Gibbs smiling.

''You'd have found him even without my help, Tony,'' he stated.

''I don't know... boss,'' Tony choked and received a soft smile from his mentor.

Gibbs turned to Michael and, reaching out his hand, he said, "My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I'm happy to meet you.''

Michael looked at Gibbs' hand, then to his dad asking for reassurance and permission. When Tony nodded, the little boy took the offered hand and shook it. ''I's Michael Anthony DiNozzo and,'' he tilted his head and studied Gibbs for a brief moment. ''I's think we can be friends,'' he stated seriously while nodding.

Tony and Gibbs shared an amused look as they tried to suppress a laugh.

''Thank you, Michael,'' Gibbs smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Gibbs rose up and whispered to Tony's ear, ''He's your son. No doubt about that!" Tony chuckled and nodded in response.

''Michael, I'm going to check on your friend. Okay?" the older man said.

''Thank you, Leroy Je... Jet... Jefrow...''

''Gibbs is fine,'' Tony whispered.

''Thank you, Gibbs,'' Michael giggled.

''My pleasure,'' Gibbs smiled, shaking his head. _This little rascal is a real DiNozzo... can't wait to see my father's face!_

* * *

Abby had 'stolen' an OSP car and now she was really busy with her mission.

''I need to make a list of all the things I need to do or I'll forget something,'' she said to herself while she drove towards her first target. ''Okay, Abigail,'' she sighed as she parked and took her PDA out of her large bag.

''For Gibbs' mission I need...'' she mumbled, typing quickly.

Abby typed for about ten minutes, then she checked her list and with a satisfied smile she said, ''Done! And now my other mission... my personal mission!" and she started typing again.

* * *

When Gibbs arrived at Mark's room, he was surprised to find Fornell sitting by the bed talking with the boy.

''Tobias?'' he said and saw the FBI Agent and Mark turn towards him. ''What are you doing here?''

''Your Director called me,'' he answered. ''He told me about the children you found at the house. So I came here to make sure everything is fine with them, but they told me that doctors are still checking them so I came up here to talk with our hero,'' he smiled as he rounded the bed and joined Gibbs.

''I'm... I'm not a hero,'' Mark whispered and turned towards the window.

''Yes, you are,'' Gibbs said firmly as he squeezed the boy's shoulder.

Mark slowly looked up at the former Marine and Gibbs' heart broke. ''No... I'm not a hero,'' Mark swallowed hard. ''I should have stopped Mick... years ago,'' he choked out as tears filled his blue eyes.

''I've already told you that...'' Fornell started to say, but Gibbs' hand on his arm stopped him. The two men shared a significant look and Fornell said, ''I need to make some calls. I'll be in the hall if you need me.''

As soon as they were alone, Gibbs sat on Mark's bed and stared at the boy in front of him. He was so pale and he looked so tired, sad and lost.

Gibbs had already seen that look just a few days ago in Tony's eyes, when they had talked about Michael's kidnapping. Tony had felt guilty because he thought he had failed to protect his son and Mark was feeling guilty because he hadn't protected all the children that Faulks had sold.

''He's right. You're a hero,'' Gibbs whispered. ''Without you we wouldn't have found Michael, Luke, Peter, Lucy and the little Jen. They are safe and they'll soon get back to their parents. All of this happened thanks to you and your courage,'' Gibbs smiled softly as he patted Mark's leg through the blanket.

''And what about all the... the other children that I let...'' Mark sobbed.

''You let what? You let Faulks sell?'' he asked and saw Mark nodding. ''Kid, you couldn't do anything. How many years have you been with him?''

''I don't know,'' he whispered as he lowered his eyes.

''I did some research. You were kidnapped when you were six years old. So it means that you've been with Faulks for most of your life.''

Mark looked at him stunned. He hadn't realized that he spent eleven years away from his family. ''I didn't... I... I mean...''

''Yes. You stayed with Faulks for all of those years. I'm sure that, at first he scared you so much that you didn't dare to ask for help, but then,'' Gibbs gently squeezed Mark's ankle, ''he was the only family you knew. Did he tell you that your parents didn't want you anymore?''

Mark just nodded as big tears rolled down his cheeks. ''Come here,'' Gibbs whispered as he hugged the lost boy tightly and let him cry.

* * *

_Second mission complete. It's time to get back!_

Abby smiled as she drove back to the NCIS OSP HQ. ''Can't wait to meet Michael! Can't wait to see their faces!" she giggled.

She hadn't felt so happy and relaxed in many years.

* * *

Vance had already spoken with the FBI Director and they had agreed to bring all the children to the FBI HQ in Los Angeles where they could wait for their parents who were already heading to the City of Angels.

So, after saying goodbye to Michael, Peter, Luke, Lucy and Jen left for the FBI HQ with McGee and a few other NCIS Agents. They decided that Ziva would wait with Tony and Gibbs.

Only a few minutes after his friends' departure, Michael had fallen asleep in his dad's arms, so now he was sound asleep sucking his thumb while Tony walked up and down the ER hallway.

He was waiting for the elevator that would bring them to the floor where Mark had been admitted.

* * *

Abby arrived at OSP, quickly got out of her car and entered the building.

''Miss Sciuto?" Vance said widening his black eyes in disbelief as she stopped in front of him with a happy smile on her face.

''Yes, Director,'' she grinned.

''Welcome back,'' he grinned as well and shook his head.

''Thank you. I'm back... really back,'' she announced and then added, ''I need some people to help me.''

Vance called Agents Blye, Hanna and Callen to help Abby.

''I thought you were at the airport with Ducky waiting to load Morgan's body on the plane?'' Abby asked Callen.

''We just got back,'' he answered as he and the others followed her to the car.

''It was sad, wasn't it?'' she stopped and asked him and saw the agent nodding. Abby couldn't help but hug him and whisper in his ear, ''I know that you know what being alone in the world means, but Michael has Tony now.'' She felt him nodding on her shoulder and taking a deep breath.

Abby let Callen go and asked, ''Ready to help me now?''

''Sure!" he smiled. _You're such a sweet woman, Abby Sciuto! Weird but really sweet and such a big heart!_

* * *

Tony stopped in the doorway and watched Gibbs rocking Mark and reassuring him. When he heard the boy sobbing that he was sorry because he hadn't saved all the other children, Tony understood that it was time to help the boy that had helped him save his son.

''Mark,'' Tony whispered approaching the bed. ''Please, look at me,'' he said as he stopped by the bed.

''Hey, kid. Look who's here,'' Gibbs encouraged him and felt Mark moving away from his chest, but not leaving his embrace.

''How is he?" Mark asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

''He's fine and you're the guy that kept him safe and helped us to find him... and all the others too,'' Tony smiled as he squeezed Mark's shoulder. ''Thank you,'' the Homicide Detective said as a lump closed his throat.

Mark shook his head and buried it in Gibbs' neck. ''He thinks that he should have saved all the other children that Faulks sold in the past. I told him that he couldn't do anything, but he doesn't believe me,'' Gibbs explained, gently rubbing his hands up and down the boy's back.

''Gibbs is right and... ya know what you could do?'' Tony asked. He sat down on a chair by the bed and saw Mark looking back at him. ''You can tell us all you remember about Faulks, his disgusting trade and his house. That way we'll be able to stop the trade and hopefully find all the children.''

''That's a very good idea. What do ya think, kid?" Gibbs asked as he gently tilted Mark's face upward and he saw the boy nodding and sniffing. Gibbs combed Mark's sweaty hair with his fingers and said, ''You're exhausted. You need to rest now.''

The former Marine helped Mark to lie down, gave him some water to drink and a handkerchief to blow his running nose. Tony, still holding Michael, took a towel from the bathroom, wet it and gave it to Gibbs, so he could clean Mark's face.

The boy's heart ached. Nobody had ever taken so good care of him. Those simple gestures made him feel loved and safe. He sighed in relief and soon he fell asleep with a smile on his pale face.

''Tony, why don't you bring Michael to the OSP? Ziva can drive you there while I wait for his parents or relatives. I don't want to leave him alone,'' Gibbs said as he sat down on the chair by the bed.

''He touched your heart, huh?" Tony smiled softly at his former boss and saw Gibbs answering with one of his famous half-smiles. ''You can't deny it. Ya know, Gibbs. If you wouldn't have become an agent, I'm sure you'd have become one of those guys who saves all the injured and lost animals in the world,'' Tony grinned.

''DiNozzo, get out of my sight and thank God that you've a little child in your arms or I'd make your head spin like a pinwheel,'' Gibbs growled.

''Ya know that I'm right, boss,'' Tony winked and left the room.

Just outside the door he found Ziva waiting for him. She was smiling and glaring at him good naturally. ''What?" Tony asked as he followed her to the elevator.

''You cannot help but tease him, can you?''

''Yep. It's part of my charm,'' Tony smiled one of his cocky smiles as they entered the lift.

Ziva pushed the ground floor button and turned to Tony. She ruffled Michael's hair and the little boy snuggled and sighed contently. ''I am so happy you found him,'' the Israeli woman smiled sweetly and saw Tony nodding with tears in his eyes.

''You are yourself again, '' she stated looking straight into DiNozzo's eyes.

''I feel complete now. I'm happy again,'' he answered.

They silently exited the elevator and headed to the parking lot.

Before getting into the car Ziva whispered, ''I miss it.''

''What?'' Tony asked from the other side of the car.

''All of this,'' she turned to Tony. ''Gibbs, you, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and me. Our team... our crazy family,'' she smiled sadly.

''Me too, Ziva. Me too,'' Tony whispered.

* * *

''How is he?" Fornell asked Gibbs as he entered the room.

''Resting. He's such a good kid. He didn't deserve what happened to him,'' Gibbs answered looking at Mark. Then he turned to his friend and saw something in his friend's eyes that he didn't like. ''What happened? What's that face, Fornell?''

''I've talked to my agents who contacted the children's parents,'' Tobias shook his head.

''And?''

''They found Lucy, Peter, Jen and Luke's parents. They're coming...'''

''But?"

''Come with me,'' Fornell whispered and headed to the door followed by Gibbs. They stopped just outside the door. ''My agents tried to find Mark's family and... Oh, God! I hate it!"

''What? Tobias, stop stalling!" Gibbs roared.

''Two years after Mark's kidnapping, his father died in a car accident.''

Gibbs shook his head and looked at the boy in the bed. He was peacefully sleeping oblivious of what had happened to his family while he was held hostage.

''His mom was so desperate and had a really bad breakdown,'' Fornell continued.

''Understandable.''

''She tried to kill herself, but doctors saved her. They sent her to a psych clinic and...'' the FBI swallowed hard.

''And?" Gibbs urged him dreading the answer.

''She died four years ago of anorexia. She stopped eating and, though doctors did all they could do, she didn't make it.''

''Da*n! Any other relatives?'' Gibbs asked and saw Tobias shaking his head.

Both of the men looked at Mark, wondering what they could do for this unlucky, brave boy that had risked his life to save five children and who was currently blaming himself because he hadn't saved more.

Gibbs couldn't believe that, after all that happened, Mark was going to be completely alone. Gibbs' good heart couldn't accept it.

_He's a hero. He's alone in the world. He deserves happiness and someone who takes care of him. What can I do to help him? I need to do something! I can't leave him facing the world alone!_

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this long chapter though it was veeeeeeeeery long :)


	25. Chapter 25

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you USA123, for your precious help :)

Thank you, to all of you for all the reviews, alerts and pm. You made me really happy!

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 25._

Tony, Michael and Ziva arrived at the OSP in just over an hour. After the ordeal he had been through for most of his young life, Tony's son was so exhausted that he slept for the entire ride.

The first person they met, when they entered the OSP building, was Director Vance. The man was really happy for Tony and his son and, though he'd have liked to talk with DiNozzo more, he needed to hear Ziva's report about their mission. So Agent David and Director Vance went to a conference room and left Tony and Michael alone.

''Tony,'' a soft voice made the former SFA turn. Tony's eyes widened as he saw who had called him.

''Abs,'' he said as a smile lit up his tired face.

Abby was vibrating with excitement. She kept switching her stare from Tony to Michael. Tony turned slightly so she could see his son better. ''He's beautiful, Tony,'' Abby whispered and tears filled her eyes.

''Yes,'' Tony choked as he looked down at his son.

Abby didn't know what to do. Her heart wanted to hug Tony tightly and cuddle Michael, but her head told her that she could scare the little one with her enthusiasm. ''May I?'' she asked, reaching out with her hand and seeing Tony nod.

The forensic analyst gently ruffled Michael's hair and saw the child snuggling in his father's arms, sighing contently.

''He's so sweet,'' she whispered and softly caressed Tony's cheek. ''You're happy. Your eyes are bright again,'' Abby added.

Tony nodded. He felt Michael stirring in his arms and heard Abby asking worriedly, ''Did I wake him up?''

Michael slowly opened his eyes and whispered, ''Daddy?''

''Yes, sweetheart?'' Tony asked, kissing his son's hair. Suddenly the little boy gasped and stiffened.

''What's going on, Michael?'' Tony asked in alarm and, when he didn't receive any answer, he cocked his head to see what Michael was doing.

His son was staring at Abby open-mouthed. Michael turned to his daddy, then to Abby and then to his dad again. ''This is Abby, Michael,'' Tony smiled, rubbing his hand up and down his child's back, trying to reassure him.

Michael looked at Abby one more time and then whispered, ''But... it's not Halloween.''

Both Tony and Abby couldn't hide a soft laugh. ''It's always Halloween for Abby,'' Tony said and saw his son looking at him in disbelief.

''Rweally?'' he asked. Tony just nodded.

Michael studied Abby a bit more. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a black t-shirt with a smiling bat on it and a belt with some chains attached. On her neck there was a dog collar full of studs but without spikes (she had chosen that dog collar so as not scare or hurt Michael). Her hair was tied up in two pigtails.

Abby sweetly smiled though she felt a bit nervous. _Maybe I should have waited to get back to the real Abby. Maybe I'm scaring Michael with all this black and studs. Maybe I..._

''I like it!" Michael exclaimed, ending Abby's musings.

''Really?'' she asked hesitantly and saw Michael nodding.

''Ares you my daddy's friend?'' he asked.

''She's my best friend,'' Tony answered for her.

''Likes Gibbs?'' Michael wanted to be sure.

''She's like a sister to me,'' Tony smiled.

''And your daddy's like a brother to me,'' Abby added and Michael gave her one of the happiest smile she had ever seen. _You're a heartbreaker, baby! You're a DiNozzo in every cell of your little body!_

Tony's cell rang. He took the phone out of his pocket and said, ''Gibbs. I've got to take this call.''

''May I take you?'' Abby asked Michael.

''Wheres you going, daddy?'' he asked, a bit scared.

''Over there,'' Tony gestured with his head. ''You can see me all the time.''

''Okay,'' Michael smiled and put his arms out so Abby could take him in her arms and finally cuddle and hug him tightly. ''Abbys, can't breathe,'' he giggled.

''Get used to being hugged, kissed, cuddled and spoiled, my precious little one,'' Abby chuckled and heard Michael giggling in her arms.

''You're done, Aunty Abby!'' Tony whispered in Abby's ear.

''You can bet on that!'' she laughed. ''I have tons of things for you, my sweet boy,'' she announced Michael as she brought him to the table where they had piled all of her purchases. ''Gibbs sent me on a mission and...''

''I know him!" Michael exclaimed. ''Hes my daddy's friend!"

''He's my friend too. Do you like him?'' Abby asked as she sat Michael down on the table and started opening a big bag.

''Yes!" Michael nodded. Some strands of hair fell in his eyes and he brushed them away as he giggled, ''But he haves a strange name.''

''You're right,'' Abby laughed and ruffled Michael's hair. ''You need a haircut, honey,'' she said and Michael nodded solemnly.

''Whats in the bags?'' he asked, peering into the bag in Abby's hands.

''Oh! I have two bags full of clothes and two others full of toys for you,'' she smiled as she showed him a Batman t-shirt.

''WOW!'' Michael whispered. ''And the others bags there?'' he pointed to five bags on the other side of the table.

''Those are for your friends. I mean the children that they found with you. Speaking of which,'' Abby looked around. ''Where are they?''

''They saids goodbye and went to their mommies and daddies,'' Michael answered distractedly. He was too busy admiring a set of PJs with puppies on the shirt.

''Oh, my God!'' Abby sighed. ''I need to send them all these stuff. Do you know where they went?'' she asked the little boy, but Michael shook his head without even looking at her.

He had just found a red long-sleeved t-shirt with a smiling bat. It was so cute and it looked like the one on Abby's t-shirt. The blond child could not stop giggling.

Meanwhile Tony had answered his cell. After a few minutes he startled all the people in the room. ''Da*n! How is he?... Sure... don't worry, we'll be fine... Okay... call me, as soon... Okay, Gibbs.''

* * *

**A few minutes earlier at the Hospital.**

Gibbs was still in the hall, talking with Fornell when his cell rang.

''Gibbs... Hi, Sam... why are you... WHAT?!'' he raised his voice and startled all the people around him. ''Yes... how is he?''

Fornell looked at him and mouthed, "_Who?",_ but Gibbs raised his hand to silence him. ''Tell him, I'm coming... no! I'm coming. No discussion... okay, thanks.''

''What happened?'' Fornell asked in concern after Gibbs had closed his cell.

''My dad,'' Jethro sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

''What about him?''

''He was hanging some Christmas lights in his store and fell off the ladder,'' Gibbs answered shaking his head. ''I've told him to ask for help when doing that stuff! He's so stubborn!" he growled.

''He's your father,'' Tobias grinned before asking, ''How is he?''

''His friend said that he didn't break any bones, but that his hip took the worst of the fall. He had surgery a few years ago and, though there are no breaks, he'll need assistance, help walking and taking care of himself. Doctor said that he'll also nee physical therapy for at least a month.''

''Are you going home?''

''Yes, but...'' Gibbs looked at Mark in the bed. ''I don't want to leave him alone. He's so...'' he turned to his friend, deep sadness present in his blue eyes.

''I'll take care of him. Go home and take care of your father,'' Fornell reassured him and squeezed Jethro's shoulder.

''Keep me updated, Tobias,'' Gibbs ordered.

''Sure. Go now!"

Gibbs entered the room one last time. He stopped next to Mark's bed and leaned forward. ''I'll be back. I won't leave you alone. Promise,'' he whispered into the boy's ear.

The former Marine kissed Mark's forehead and the boy sighed contently but didn't wake.

Gibbs reluctantly left the room and, as he headed to the elevator, he called Tony.

* * *

While Gibbs was driving like a maniac towards LAX Airport to catch the first available flight to Philadelphia...

McGee, along with some other agents, was going back to OSP after leaving the children at the FBI building.

Tony, Abby and Ziva were playing with Michael and all the toys his new Aunty Abby had bought for him. The sweet child was having so much fun that he couldn't stop laughing and chatting. Michael already had all the people in the room wrapped around his little finger and his dad kept staring at him in adoration.

Vance had ordered two agents to load all the stuff Abby had bought for Luke, Peter, Jen and Lucy into a van and deliver them to the FBI building in LA.

Jackson Gibbs was arguing with Sam because his friend had called his son. ''Leroy has much more important things to do than run here because his old man was stupid enough to fall from a ladder. I'm fine and I'd be home if these young doctors would stop being so annoying. Why did you call the ambulance? I told I was fine! Just some boo-boos on my butt! Why did you call Jethro?! He's looking for Tony's son! He can't waste his time with me just because you're worse than an anxious mother!" the older Gibbs was growling and glaring at his friend.

At the hospital, Fornell was losing one of the most important _battles_ of his career.

Social Services had taken custody of Mark, though he still was part of a FBI and NCIS investigation. The social worker, Mrs. Adele Fotter, had told the FBI Agent that she had found a foster house for Mark and that the federal agent could interrogate him there.

The fight between Fornell and Mrs. Fotter woke Mark up.

''Where's Gibbs?'' he asked in confusion, looking around the room.

''His dad had an accident and he had to leave for Stillwater,'' Fornell explained as he entered the room. Mrs. Fotter stayed in the doorway.

''He won't come back, will he?'' Mark whispered and tears filled his blue eyes.

''No, no. He'll be back soon,'' Tobias reassured him. ''Gibbs will be back and together we'll figure out what to do next.''

''Did you find my family?'' the boy asked hopefully.

''Mark... I...''

''What? What happened?'' Mark asked anxiously. He turned towards the door and noticed a woman staring at him. ''Who are you, ma'am?" he asked. Her face reminded Mark of a hyena. It seemed she was smiling, but her eyes were cold and mean.

''My name is Mrs. Adele Fotter. I'm a social worker and I'm going to take care of you. As soon as doctors will release you, you'll come with me,'' she explained coldly as she approached the bed.

Mark instinctively shrunk away from her and looked at Fornell for an explanation. ''Why am I going with her?'' he asked as his breath quickened.

''Mark, I've a bad news for you, but...'' Fornell swallowed hard. ''I want you to know that you're not alone. We'll take care of you and...''

''What happened?!" the boy asked raising his voice.

''Mark... it's so hard to say...''

''I'm sorry, son. Your parents died a few years ago and, since you do not have any other relatives, you're in my custody now,'' Mrs. Fotter intervened.

''Wh-what... I... my m... m-mom...'' Mark panted as his vision greyed.

"Out now!" Fornell shouted as he literally threw Adele Fotter out of the room. He quickly returned to Mark's side and kept him upright as he pushed the call button.

Mark had begun to hyperventilate. He couldn't breathe, his eyes were watering, and big tears were rolling on his pale cheeks. _My mom... my dad... they... th-they died... alone... I-I'm alone and... what... what will happen... to me?! What... a-am I g-going to... do? Mom! Dad! W-WHY?! Am I s-so... bad? Why does no one... no one wants... m-me?!_

A nurse and a doctor rushed into the room, slamming Mrs. Fotter against the door frame. The nurse placed an oxygen mask over Mark's mouth while the doctor injected a sedative in his IV port and the boy's breaths slowed almost immediately.

"What happened?!" the doctor demanded.

''She told him about his parents,'' Fornell answered, glaring at the woman in the doorway.

''And I guess you didn't prepare him. You just delivered this grim news like you usually do,'' the doctor growled as he headed toward Mrs. Fotter.

They were face to face now and the doctor's eyes were burning with anger. "I warned you more than once,'' he hissed as he turned to the nurse. "Mandy, call the security, please. They need to escort, Mrs. Fotter to the parking lot.''

"My pleasure, Doctor Taylor," Mandy smiled as she headed to the nurse desk.

''I was doing my job,'' Adele said angrily.

''Shut the hell up!'' the doctor ordered as he saw the security guard arriving. ''Your superior will receive a call from me shortly,'' he added before getting back to his young patient and leaving Mrs. Fotter with the guard.

''How is he doing?'' Doctor Taylor asked Fornell as he approached the bed.

''I think he just fell asleep,'' the FBI Agent said sadly and he looked at Mark. ''I was trying to find a way to tell him about his parents when that...'' he sighed angrily.

''I know,'' the doctor nodded gravely. "She won't come back. Promise," he looked at his patient and said, "I've heard his story. It's awful what happened to this boy. I'd like to help him, but how?"

"I'm going to talk with my superiors and with NCIS Director. I hope that together we'll be able to figure out how to help this brave boy,'' Fornell answered and caressed Mark's hair. Then he turned his attention to the doctor. "Could you keep him here for a few days?"

"Is a week enough for you?" Dr. Taylor grinned.

"It'd be perfect!" Fornell smiled back. Then he leaned towards Mark and whispered, "Do not lose hope. I know an annoying and stubborn Gunny that will never leave you alone."

_I'm alone... w-why did they l-leave me alone? I do n-not have... anyone in the world... what will.. h-happen to me?_

TBC

* * *

I know that most social workers are amazing people and that, without them, many children would have never found a lovely family and would have never a future. I'll never stop thanking all good people that help people in trouble all around the world. Unfortunately, Mrs. Fotter is not a good person *sigh*

Review, please :)

Ciao!


	26. Chapter 26

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

A big hug for usa123, for her precious help. Thank you so much :)

And another big hug to all people that reviewed, favourited and put an alert for this story. I love you!

A special thanks to LAG for her/his review. You need a big heart full of love to do your job:)

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 26_

''I hate to disturb this Kodak moment, but I just received a call from NCIS and need to get back to DC ASAP. I guess you're coming with me, aren't you?'' Vance asked Tony.

The former SFA nodded and Abby asked, ''What about McGee?''

''Director Vance needs me in DC for a few days,'' Tim said approaching the table where they were still playing with Michael.

''Director,'' Tony started.

''Leon, please,'' the other man smiled.

''Leon,'' Tony grinned. ''I can't find the right words to thank you and...''

''Don't fret, DiNozzo. I'll find you the right way to thank me,'' Vance winked as he left them and went to talk with Hetty.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Abby asked.

''I don't know,'' Tony shook his head, frowning.

''What about Mark?'' Ziva asked.

''Gibbs said that he's in the FBI custody a.k.a. Fornell is taking care of him. So he's safe. The FBI should have already found his family,'' Tony said as he looked at his watch.

''Daddy?'' Michael called from Abby's arms.

''Yes, _piccolo_?''

''Is Mark goings to be with his mommy and daddy too?'' he asked. His eyes full of hope for the boy that had taken very good care of him.

''Sure!" Tony smiled as he took his son in his arms. ''And as soon as he's settled with his parents, we'll ask a friend of mine for his phone number and we'll call him. Maybe we could invite him and his parents to stay with us for a few days. What do you think?''

''Perfect!" Michael clapped his little hands.

"Okay, people. We are leaving now. Miss Sciuto? Agent David?''

''Yes, sir,'' answered Ziva.

''Yes,'' answered Abby

''You're with us too,'' Vance ordered as he headed to the main door.

''Yes,'' Ziva said uncertainly while Abby just nodded.

They both looked at Tony and McGee for an explanation, but the men just shrugged. After thanking all the OSP team, they followed Vance to the cars that were waiting to take them to the airport.

_Vance has something on his mind... but what?! _Tony was thinking while he got into a car with Michael in his arms.

Abby and Ziva were thinking the same thing: _Why does Vance want me in DC?!_

* * *

Fornell had just talked with his Director. The man had told him he would keep Mark in the FBI custody until he had talked with Director Vance.

The boy's story had touched everyone involved in the case and they all wanted to be sure that, after his release from the hospital, Mark would have a safe place to live with someone who would take really good care of him.

Now Tobias was sitting in a chair by Mark's side. The brave boy was still sleeping off the effect of the sedative that Dr. Taylor had given him.

The older man had already tried to talk to Gibbs and DiNozzo five times, but both their cells had gone to voicemail.

_Likely they're in the air, _he had thought after the n-th failed call.

* * *

Both flights to DC and to Philadelphia went smoothly. All of our protagonists slept for most of the trip and they woke up only when they landed at their

airport. Only one of them worked a bit before the landing. Director Vance waited for his guests to fall asleep and then he called Agent Balboa in DC.

''We're coming back, Balboa.''

''I've heard that you found Tony's son and other four children, Director. That's really good news,'' the NCIS Agent told him on the SAT phone.

''Four children and the boy that called Baltimore PD too. The bastard drugged him so now he's in the hospital in LA. I was waiting for news about him and his family, but then we had to leave and...''

''I'll call the FBI and ask for info, Director.''

''Good.''

''Uhm, Director... did you tell them about your and the SecNav's plans?'' Balboa asked.

''No, but I'm taking all of them back to DC with me... all of them except Gibbs,'' Vance shook his head. He hated mishaps!

''Why?''

''He flew home because his father had an accident, but I'm planning to call him as soon as we land.''

''Good.''

''Balboa, are you sure about your new assignment?"

''Yes, Director. I've talked with my wife and she's really happy too.''

''Good. I'll meet you at the airport.''

''Yes, sir.''

* * *

After the landing, Gibbs rented a car and covered the usual three-and-half-hour drive to Stillwater in less than three hours. Now he was about to enter his father's room at the hospital when he heard the older man arguing with a nurse.

"I don't need a blood test! I'm fine! I didn't try to kill myself with pills or anything. I just fell from a ladder!"

Gibbs stopped in the doorway and enjoyed the sight of his father fussing like a child. _He's always hated needles._ He grinned as he saw the young nurse approaching the bed with a syringe in her hand.

"I told you that I don't need...''

"Mr. Gibbs, please. I need a sample of your blood to be sure you didn't fall because of a blood pressure issue or something similar,'' she said gently.

''I've already told you that...''

"Dad, let her do her job,'' Gibbs said calmly as he entered the room.

''Here you are!" Jack growled and rolled his eyes so he missed his son's nod to the nurse and her soft smile. ''Why did you come? I told Sam that...''

''Dad, Sam did the right thing. I'd have been very disappointed to know that you were in the hospital and he didn't call me. By the way, why the hell did you try to hang the lights alone?!" Gibbs raised his voice.

''Oh, do not start! I was just doing...''

''Done!" the nurse said as she put a cap on the blood sample. "Thanks for your collaboration, Mr. Gibbs," she grinned she as she left the room.

"You! You...'' Jack pointed to his son.

''Distraction techniques, dad,'' Gibbs grinned and earned a trademark glare from his dad.

''Now you know that I'm fine, so go back to Tony and...''

''We've found his son and...''

''Really?!" Jackson's eyes lit up and a happy smile appeared on his face. "Why didn't you tell me it when you arrived?" he scowled.

"I was helping the nurse take care...''

''You were only wasting time,'' Jack interrupted him. "Tell me everything. How is the child? Is he fine? How is Tony? Did you see the others? What happened to them in all of these past years?" the older man had already forgotten all his anger and the pain that he felt in his hip.

"Michael's fine and the spitting image of his father... he's a funny rascal, just like Tony,'' Gibbs smiled as he shook his head. "I've never seen Tony so desperate and then so happy in my life. The others are all fine and...''

''And I've never seen you so happy since the day you left NCIS and came home," Jack softly smiled.

In the moment Gibbs' cell rang and he immediately answered. "Gibbs... yes, I'm with him... annoying and stubborn as usual,'' he grinned at his father. "Really? Why?...Yeah, I understand and what about...yes...yes...WHAT?!" Leroy startled his dad. "Tobias, I told you... no! I... okay.''

Gibbs was pacing the room like a caged lion.

"Are you sure, Fornell?" Gibbs demanded to know. "Okay... when he wakes up, tell him that... okay,'' he looked at his dad and gave him a small reassuring smile.

Then Gibbs returned to his call, "Hi, kid. How are you?...Yes, I've heard about your parents and I'm really sorry...Mark, listen...no, don't cry...I'm...Mark, please...listen to me, okay?...Good...Fornell will take care of you 'till I come back. I won't leave you alone and...yes...I won't let anyone hurt you again...yes, promise...do you trust me?'' Gibbs whispered and sat down on a chair next to his father's bed.

"Good...now calm down and let Fornell take care of you. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?...Put Fornell on, now. Bye... Tobias take care of him and keep him safe or...exactly,'' Gibbs grinned and hung up.

"What's going on, Leroy?" Jack asked concerned.

"Dad, I've got a problem. I don't know what to do and...'' he took a deep breath. "I guess I need your advice."

"Tell me, son."

Gibbs told his dad everything about Mark, his abduction, his parents, what he had done for Michael and the other children. The former Marine added that the brave boy felt guilty because he hadn't saved more children in the past, even though he was only a child himself.

When Gibbs stopped talking, he felt exhausted and, when he looked at Jack, he saw tears in his father's eyes.

"You already know what you need to do, Leroy. I can see it in your eyes,'' Jack whispered and saw his son nodding.

* * *

**In DC.**

Ducky had already made arrangements for Morgan's body to be sent to a funeral home owned by one of his friends.

So, in order to not upset Morgan's child, they waited until Vance, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Tony and Michael were already on the way to NCIS and until the casket had been unloaded from the airplane.

Now they were all back at NCIS HQ. Vance was in the MTAC talking with the Secretary of the Navy, while all the others were downstairs in the NCIS gym showers washing away the dirt and tension the case had left them with.

Tony was undressing Michael as McGee was getting ready to take a shower. When the former SFA took off his son's t-shirt, he saw all the bruises on the child's back and a gasp escaped his lips.

McGee turned at the sound and was shocked by what he saw. He looked at Tony and saw anger, pain and guilt in his friend's eyes.

"Whats happens, daddy?" Michael asked. He was playing with a rubber duck that Abby had bought for him and that Ziva had named Bob, because it looked like a boy that she had dated in the past. ''He walked like a goose'' she had told her friends laughing.

Tony turned his eyes to Tim in despair and saw his friend shaking his head. Tony swallowed hard and answered, "Nothing, son. Do you want another duck to take in the shower?"

''Yes!" Michael bounced. "Whats his name?" he asked as he took the new toy from his dad's hand.

''You should ask Ziva,'' Tim joked.

Michael looked down at himself and giggled, "Silly, Tim! I can't go to Ziva now!"

"Why?" Tony asked putting some towels on the bench in front of the shower. He didn't want Michael to get a cold so he wanted to be ready to dry him as soon as he got out of the shower.

"Daddy!" Michael looked at him rolling his eyes. "Is naked and you haves only your shorts on... and shes a girl!"

"Good point!" laughed Tony.

"Let's take a shower so then you can eat something and talk with Ziva and Abby, while Tim and I take a shower too."

"Okay!" Michael happily agreed and jumped into the shower.

Tony and McGee couldn't stop laughing to the child's antics.

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Secretary," Vance said looking at the big screen in front of him.

"Leon. I've heard that you successfully closed the case," his superior said.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you talk with them about NCIS' future?"

"Not yet. They were too tired to talk about work and Gibbs left for Stillwater because his father had an accident. So I..." the Director explained.

"When are you going to talk with them?" Jarvis interrupted him.

"Tomorrow morning, Mr. Secretary. I'll call Gibbs and try to have a video conference."

"Do it!" the Secretary of the Navy ordered before closing the connection.

"I will," Vance whispered to a black video as he shook his head.

TBC

* * *

A few more chapters and this story will be complete. Are you ready for the finale?

Review, please! Thank you :)


	27. Chapter 27

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

A VERY SPECIAL THANKS to my BR usa123!

Thanks to all people that read, commented, reviewed, favorited and alerted this story.

Thank you for all of your pm too.

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 27_

**Autopsy**

Even though it was past 8 PM, Dr. Jimmy Palmer was still at his desk trying to complete all the paperwork that had accumulated in the past weeks.

_If Breena knew that I was still at work and that I've postponed the appointment with house painter...Oh, my God! She's going to kill me!_

_Luckily she's in New York for an embalmers meeting!_

_I wonder what's happening in LA... Balboa should have come down to tell me the latest news, but he didn't... likely they got a case._

Jimmy stopped writing for a moment and stared at the photo on his desk. The picture had been taken only a few days before Vance was forced to disband the team and it portrayed all of its members: Gibbs in the middle; Tony, Abby and Jimmy on his right; and McGee, Ziva and Dr. Mallard on his left.

They had just closed a long and hard undercover mission and had decided to celebrate the event with a cowboy-style dinner at Gibbs'. They were all smiling in that photo but Jimmy knew what they were hiding in their hearts: Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva couldn't work with NCIS in DC anymore. It was too dangerous.

In the picture, though he was smiling, Tony looked disheartened and exhausted beyond any limits but, on that night, Jimmy already knew that his best friend wasn't going to accept the assignment in Barhain.

That night, everyone was worried Tony was going to leave NCIS forever and, if Tony resigned, Gibbs and Abby surely would have followed him. Neither of them could have stayed at NCIS without seeing DiNozzo at his desk or hearing his jokes every time the atmosphere was too tense.

Without their SFA's thought process, investigations would have taken longer and Gibbs knew he couldn't work without the weird but effective connections Tony made when he compared their cases to one of his beloved movies. Most importantly though, Gibbs knew he would never feel completely safe in the field without his SFA watching his six.

If Tony left, who would Abby have hugged when she felt upset? Who would have made her laugh? Who would have listened to her random babbling or her stories about Sister Rosita and the bowling nuns without interrupting her?

Dr. Mallard had told Mr. Palmer that watching the unhappy fallout from their last cooperative case had left him without energy and enthusiasm.

"I feel every one of my years, Mr. Palmer," the older ME had confessed to his assistant and, in that moment, Jimmy had understood that, from now on, he would be alone in Autopsy and would no longer be listening to his mentor's long stories.

After 'Traffic', everyone was sure McGee and Ziva would accept the assignments Vance had given them, though Jimmy really doubted they'd have accepted if Gibbs and Tony had stayed.

The OSP in LA and Agent Afloat on USS Ronald Reagan were great opportunities for their carriers but Gibbs' team was more than a group of people that worked together.

''We were a family,'' Jimmy whispered.

"You are right, Mr. Palmer," a well-known voice said.

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy whispered to the photo before turning and seeing his mentor in front of him. "Dr. Mallard!" he cried happily as he stood up and hugged the older man.

"When did you arrive? Did you find Tony's son? Where are the others? I was waiting for news about all of you and..."

"Jimmy, calm down, please," Ducky soft voice stopped him.

Palmer released him. "Sorry, Dr. Mallard. Please, sit down," he offered his chair. "May I offer you some tea?"

"I would love to drink some tea, but I can't drink that colored water that modern people call tea,'' Ducky grinned.

"I have all the necessary ingredients to make a perfect cup of Earl Grey, Dr. Mallard. All your stuff is still here," Jimmy smiled shyly.

"You kept it?" Ducky asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Sure... uhm... they remind me of you and all the long hours we've spent down here together... I... when I use them, I feel like I'm at home... I feel as if nothing changed," Jimmy whispered and blushed slightly.

Ducky reached out and squeezed the young man's shoulder. "I understand completely, Mr. Palmer," he smiled softly.

"So... tea?" Jimmy smiled and saw Ducky nodding.

"To answer all of your questions," the older man began as he looked around Autopsy and realized nothing had changed.

"Yes?" Jimmy looked at him hopefully.

"We found Tony's son," Ducky smiled fondly.

"Great!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Michael is such a beautiful and sweet little lad. He's a bit tiny, but I'm sure a few good meals and lots of deserved love will remedy that."

"Tony must be very happy," Jimmy said as he poured tea in two cups and handed one to Ducky.

"Ecstatic, I believe, is the right word to describe Anthony's mood," Ducky smiled and drank. "Excellent, Mr. Palmer. This is a real cup of tea!"

"Thank you," Jimmy smiled and then asked, "Dr. Mallard, did Director Vance tell you about the upcoming changes for NCIS?"

"No," Ducky answered with a deep frown. "What is going to happen, my dear fellow?"

* * *

After a shower, Abby and Ziva called Tony and told him they were waiting for Michael outside the men's locker room.

So, as soon as the little boy was dressed in his black sweatpants, his red long-sleeved t-shirt with a bat that matched Abby's, a red hoodie and a pair of black Nikes, Tony left him with his new aunties so he could shower.

Now Michael was sitting comfortably on Abby's lap while Ziva was feeding him the chicken noodle soup the two women had ordered before calling Tony.

When Tony and Tim entered the break room, Ziva was pretending the spoon was an airplane before 'landing' it into Michael's open mouth. The boy couldn't stop giggling around the spoon and Abby couldn't stop kissing his (finally clean) blond hair.

"I thought you weren't a baby," Tony teased his son as he headed to the microwave to heat his and McGee's soup.

"I'm not a baby," Michael pouted.

"Are you sure?" McGee asked, winking at Tony.

"Yes," Michael said firmly and opened his mouth for another spoon of soup.

"Well,'' Tony started. He ate some soup and added, "Only babies need to be feed by someone else," he grinned and sat down in front of his son.

McGee sat next to him and started eating too.

"Oh, daddy!" Michael sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Tony asked.

"They haves fun feeding me," Michael explained.

"So?" asked Tim, intrigued by the little DiNozzo.

"Wes got to makes girls happy, Tim," Michael sighed again and looked at the men in front of him as if they were dumb.

All the adults burst out laughing. "He is absolutely right," Abby said and kissed the boy's cheek.

"He is smarter than you two," Ziva added as she touched and kissed Michael's nose. "Right, my little bubble of joy?"

"Bundle of joy, Ziva," Tony corrected her when he saw his son's puzzled look. "Sometimes she messes up words," he explained to Michael.

Michael looked at Ziva and saw her nodding. He giggled and said, "I likes bubbles too!" and rewarded her with a perfect DiNozzo's smile.

Both women cooed at the boy's sweetness.

"He knows how to treat women," Tim whispered toTony.

"He's just like his father," Tony smiled proudly.

After the soup, they ate grilled chicken breasts with cheese and mashed potatoes.

"My tummys full, Abby," Michael sighed as he dramatically collapsed against her chest.

"Here, have some water," Tony helped him to drink and, when he saw his son yawning, he asked, "Are you tired, _piccolo_?"

Michael just nodded around another yawn and opened his arms so his daddy could take him in his arms.

Tony cuddled Michael against his chest and the boy put his head on his dad's shoulder and sighing contently.

"I forgot to check in a hotel," Tony said.

"Me too," Tim said. "What about you?" he asked Ziva and Abby.

Abby nodded, but Ziva surprised them, "I still have my apartment. You can sleep there, yes?"

"Are you sure, Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Yes. You and I can sleep on the sofa bed. McGee can take the other couch and Tony and Michael can take my bed."

"No, Michael and I will take the sofa bed. So you and Abby can take your bedroom."

"But..." Ziva tried to say, but Michael interrupted her.

"We haveS a boys slumber party," he giggled before putting his thumb in his mouth and closing his eyes.

"Okay, sweetie. Whatever you want," Ziva agreed and ruffled the boy's hair.

Vance chose that moment to enter the room.

"Boss?" Tim asked.

"I heard you've already found a place for tonight," the older man smiled as he looked at the sound asleep Michael. "So go and have a restful night because, tomorrow, I want all of you here. We need to talk."

"Talk, Leon?" Tony asked for all of them.

"Yes... I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse," the man added.

Leon Vance walked out of the break room with a cocky smirk on his face leaving Tony, McGee, Abby and Ziva staring open-mouthed at his back.

TBC

* * *

Let me know what you think, please!

See you soon :)


	28. Chapter 28

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you, guys. Your reviews, alerts and pm make me veeeeeery happy!

Thank you usa123!

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 28._

On the way to Ziva's house, Tony called Ducky and they decided that the former ME would sleep at Jimmy's and that all of them would meet next morning at 9.00 A.M. at NCIS HQ.

* * *

Ziva's apartment was silent in the middle of night, but soft muttering woke up McGee. He looked at the bed next to the couch he was sleeping on and saw that it was empty. _Where are Tony and Michael?_

"I miss mommy," Michael's small voice made Tim turn to the window behind him.

Tony had his son in his arms and they were looking out the window at the night sky. Tim was amazed by how relaxed and at home Tony looked with Michael in his arms. _I've never seen you so happy and at peace, Tony._

"I know, piccolo," Tony kissed his little boy's blond curls.

"Wheres mommy?" Michael sniffed and buried his face in Tony's shoulder.

"Look at the sky," Tony whispered. "Do you see all those stars?"

Michael raised his head and nodded, his big green eyes fixed on the sky.

"Do you see that star? The brightest one?"

"Yes."

"Mommy's an angel now and she lives on that star," Tony said sweetly. "But during the day, when we can't see the stars, she lives on the clouds."

Michael turned to his dad and looked at him with widened eyes. Tony nodded and added, "Mommy will always be with you even if you won't be able to see her... she'll always be here, in your heart," he touched his son's chest.

"Rweally?"

"Yes, my mom... your grandma, is an angel too and I feel her next to me every day," Tony whispered as he sadly looked at the sky.

"Your mommy is with my mommy?" Michael touched his dad's cheek. Tony turned.

"Sure," Tony smiled.

"She will takes care of my mommy?"

Tony nodded. "I'm sure that they already live together and they're watching us... and wondering why we're not sleeping though it's veeeery late," he tickled his son's tummy and made him giggle.

"It's better we goes to sleep," Michael cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered to his dad's ear.

"Why?" Tony whispered back.

"Ours mommies will gets mad and..." Michael checked the stars up in the black sky. "They will scolds us."

"You're right, buddy," Tony winked at his boy and headed to their bed.

He lay down on the bed with Michael in his arm and they snuggled under the covers. "Night, daddy," Michael whispered.

The little boy then turned towards the window and said, "Mommy, do not worry. Is safe with my daddy," he took a deep breath. "Grandma, I and daddy ares happy together. You shows my mommy around and takes care of her."

Michael blew a kiss towards the window, then kissed his dad's cheek and fell asleep in seconds.

"My precious little man," Tony whispered. "I love you," his voice cracked as he kissed Michael's forehead.

He glanced up and saw McGee smiling softly at them with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Mark slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring directly into Fornell's. The man had stayed by his side during his long sleep and now he was staring at him with concern.

"How do you feel, kid?" Tobias asked.

"Thirsty," Mark whispered.

The older man filled a cup with water, grabbed a straw, and helped the boy drink. "Thanks," Mark nodded.

"My pleasure," Tobias answered and put the cup on the rollway table. He turned and saw that Mark was staring out of the window. "Talk to me, kid. What's going on?" he whispered softly as he sat down again.

Mark glanced up, wearing one of the saddest expressions Tobias had ever seen. "Why I'm not upset over the loss of my parents? I... I should... shouldn't I be desperate?"

Mark's eyes broke Fornell's heart in two. The boy looked so lost and confused. He was begging for reassurance that he'd be safe and that he was not a bad person. _Gibbs, you should be here!_

"You were just a little boy when they kidnapped you and, in all of these years away from your parents, that...that bastard told you that your mother and father didn't want you," Tobias saw Mark nodding. "He convinced you and now..."

"I don't know what I feel," Mark said sotto voce and felt Fornell squeezing his hand. "What's going to happen?"

"Well, you'll stay here until the doctors say that you can leave."

"And then?" the boy's anxious eyes widened as he waited for the older man to answer.

Tobias averted his eyes and didn't answer.

"I'm alone," Mark murmured, barely audible.

"No, we will find..."

"I'm tired," Mark interrupted him. He rolled onto his side, turning his back on Fornell, and closed his eyes. "Leave me alone... please," he sniffed.

_I'm alone... nobody wants me and... why should they? That man... Gibbs... I felt safe with him... and he said that he'd take care of me... but he changed his mind... I'm nothing to him... I'm just... just a stupid boy that let a bastard manipulate him... I helped Mick... I should be in jail... it'd be better if Mick had... killed me._

* * *

"Leroy, stop thinking or your head will explode," Jack ordered from his hospital bed.

"You should be sleeping, dad," Gibbs glared at him.

"I can't. The wheels in your head are too noisy," the older man grinned and saw his son rolling his eyes. "You're worried about that boy you left in LA, aren't you?"

"Yes... I..." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I told him I'd keep him safe and help him, but I don't know how," he stood up and went to the window.

"Yes, you know how. You're just scared to open your heart again."

"Dad!"

"What?! After you lost Shannon and Kelly, you locked your heart away for years... until you met Tony."

Gibbs frowned and opened his mouth to protest but his father stopped him. "Tony got under your skin and gave you the chance for a new family. You love that guy like a son and... and when the team was disbanded... you all were lost."

"Tony thought I was mad at him because of the job and that..." Gibbs took a deep breath, "I didn't trust him anymore. So he didn't keep in touch."

"And your silence just made the doubts bigger and the pain heavier," Jack said and saw his son nodding. "Leroy, I've lived with you every day for the last four years and I've seen you suffering every single day because you were away from your people."

Gibbs walked back to the chair by his dad's bed and sat down.

"I don't know what is going to happen, but they need you and you need them... all of them, including that boy in LA," Jack added.

"Mark," Gibbs whispered.

"Earlier, when you were talking about Mark, I saw the same spark in your eyes that you have every time you talk about Tony. I don't know how or why, but Mark touched your heart and now... he's yours."

"Dad," Leroy growled.

"Oh come on, son! What's your gut telling you?"

"To call Mark and see how he's doing," he reluctantly admitted.

"See?" Jack grinned.

* * *

Ducky was lying on the bed in Jimmy's guest room but he couldn't sleep.

_Soon you'll be alone again, Donald... soon they'll get back to their lives and... even if they will accept the Director's assignments... I am too old to start working again and... Mr. Palmer... he is the ME now and I could never steal his job... he deserves it._

He sighed as he felt tears filling his tired eyes.

_Yes, Donald... soon you will alone again._

* * *

The phone on Mark's nightstand rang but the boy didn't bother to pick up the receiver.

"Hello," Fornell answered. "Hi... yes... not so good... no, no. He's... exactly... sure. Hold on," the FBI Agent turned to Mark.

The boy's eyes were still closed but, judging from his breathing, it was clear that he was not sleeping.

"Mark," Tobias called softly and saw him open his eyes. "It's for you," the older man said as he passed Mark the receiver.

"Me? Who wants to talk to me?" the younger man asked in confusion, his voice hoarse from the silent cry.

Mark took the receiver and said uncertaintly, "Hello."

"It's Gibbs," the former Marine's strong but gentle voice said.

"Gibbs?" Mark looked at Fornell as tears filled his blue eyes and saw the FBI Agent nodding. "Why are you calling me?"

"I told you that I'd take care of you. Didn't you believe me?" Gibbs asked. _I shouldn't have left him!_

"Yes... I mean... I... don't know," Mark whispered.

"I'm a Marine and we never leave our people behind," Gibbs explained.

"But I'm not one of your people," Mark sniffed.

"Yes, you are... listen, Mark, I know that you're scared and confused, but I can assure you that you'll never be alone. Michael's dad and I will always take care of you," Gibbs' firm voice went straight to Mark's heart and the tears that had filled his eyes now started rolling down on his pale cheeks.

"Really?" he asked barely audible.

"Never doubt a Marine's word, kid," Gibbs growled, but Mark could hear a smile in those words.

"Yes, sir!" the boy answered, smiling through the tears.

"Don't call me sir. I work for a living!"

"What?" Mark asked, confused.

"Nothing. Do you know when they're going to release you?"

"No," Mark answered as he looked at Fornell.

"Put Fornell on. And Mark…"

"Yes?"

"Soon this mess will be over and you'll be happy again," Gibbs choked.

"Promise?"

"You've my word."

"Okay... Gibbs, don't worry about me. I'll be fine here 'till..."

"'Till I'll come to take you home. Now sleep so they'll let you go soon. Goodnight, Mark," Gibbs said less gruffly than usual.

"Goodnight and... thank you."

He passed the receiver to Fornell and while the man was talking with Gibbs, Mark fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"So?" Jack asked impatiently when his son closed his cell.

"He was scared and confused," Gibbs sighed and leaned heavily against the back of his chair.

"But you comforted him."

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded.

"Did he believe you?" the older man asked, concerned.

"Yes, he believed me. Why are you so worried? You don't know Mark!"

"I'm worried because you're worried and because that poor kid wouldn't be scared if you weren't here with me. You should have stayed with Mark instead of running here like an anxious mother just because..."

"We've already had this conversation so quit it," Gibbs glared at his father.

"What did your friend say?"

"Fornell talked with the doctor and he said that Mark can leave the hospital tomorrow," Gibbs answered as he rubbed his tired face with his hands.

"And?"

"And I don't know," the former Marine shook his head. "Fornell can put Mark in FBI protective custody while they're investigating the illegal trafficking of children," Gibbs explained as he stood up and sighed deeply.

"Good... or not?" Jack said when he saw his son's gloomy face.

"Mark needs stability and a home. Protective custody means leaving him with federal agents in some cold safe house. This kind of investigation is very long and sometimes witnesses need to be moved from house to house. I can't do that to him... I can't!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I really don't know," Gibbs answered quietly as he turned to the window.

_If only I was still an NCIS Agent!_

* * *

Morning arrived quickly and at 0900, Tony, Michael, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer arrived at NCIS HQ in DC.

"Please follow me," Vance requested as soon as they stepped out of the elevator and entered the bullpen.

"Nothing's changed," Abby whispered as she looked around and met Ziva's eyes. The Israeli woman's look was so sad that Abby couldn't help but hug her tight.

"I miss our past, Abby," Ziva whispered in her friend's ear.

"Me too," the Goth whispered back.

The Director exchanged a wink with Dr. Palmer and headed to his office upstairs, followed by all of his guests except Tony.

"I'll be there in a moment, Director," Tony said before crouching down to talk with Michael.

"Wheres you going daddy?" the little boy asked a bit scared.

"I need to talk with the Director so I'll be upstairs in his office."

"And me? I do not want to stays here alone," Michael sniffed as he looked around. The office was big and full of strangers and it made the little boy feel overwhelmed and scared. He hugged his dad tightly and buried his face into Tony's neck.

"You won't be alone, my dear lad," Ducky smiled when he saw Tony's desperate look. "You will stay with me. I will tell you the end of the story we had started in Los Angeles. Do you remember it?''

"Yes," Michael nodded as he looked at the nice doctor. "King Arthur and his kni... nights," he smiled.

"Very good, my fellow!" Ducky ruffled Michael's hair. "Will you stay with me while your dad is upstairs?"

Michael thought about it for a moment and then asked Tony, "Will you comes back?"

"Sure. I can't leave without my precious baby," Tony kissed his son's forehead.

"I's not a baby," Michael frowned. "Pinky promise?" he asked and held up his little finger.

"Pinky promise," Tony linked his finger with Michael's and kissed Michael again.

"Ducky, I guess you can wait with Michael in the conference room while we're with the Director," Tony said as he stood up.

"Sure. Do you agree, Michael?" Ducky answered as he followed Tony and Michael upstairs.

"Sure, Ducky," Michael faked the doctor's accent. He turned to look at his new friend and almost tripped over steps. Luckily his dad was holding his hand or he would have fallen down. "Ooops!" the child giggled.

"Pay attention, my little boy," the older man smiled as he saw Tony picking up his son.

In a few steps they arrived at the conference room nearest to Vance's office. "Here you go," Tony opened the door. "WOW! Nothing changed in all these years," he observed with a sad smile. _Oh, how I miss this place!_

"Piccolo, I've got to go now, but I'll be back soon. Okay?" Tony said as he let his son into the room.

"Do not worrys, daddy," Michael answered and climbed up on a chair. "Ducky and I haves lots of things to talk about," he added as he got comfortable.

Tony and Ducky exchanged an amused look and tried to hid a chuckle. "Okay. Ciao!" the BPD cop said as he left the room. He left the door open, just in case Michael started crying because he got scared and wanted his dad.

"So, do you remember where we were in our story?" Tony heard Ducky ask Michael.

"Theres was a big table and..." Michael started and his dad's heart melted with joy just listening to his son's voice.

* * *

Tony opened the door of the Director's office.

_But what's going on?_

Tony was surprised and amused by what he saw on the big plasma.

This is going to be interesting.

He grinned as he sat down between McGee and Vance at the big table in front of the television.

Tony looked around and saw all of his friends were confused and nervous.

It seemed that only the Director and Palmer knew what was going to happen.

_Let the show begin!_

TBC_  
_

* * *

See you soon!

Let me know what you think, please. Thank you :)


	29. Chapter 29

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for your pm, support and alerts. You make my day!

Thank you to my great BR usa123 :)

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 29._

Next morning Jackson Gibbs was released from the hospital and his son brought him home.

When the former Marine and his father arrived in front of Gibbs' house, they found an NCIS Agent waiting for them. They young man ("A green probie!" Gibbs immediately labeled him) had a laptop in his hands and told the men that Director Vance wanted to talk with Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs via videoconference as soon as possible.

Gibbs had given him one of his infamous glares and Jack couldn't hide a grin at the young agent's reaction as he limped into the house and headed straight for his favorite stuffed armchair.

The young agent, who had introduced himself as Agent Richard Stoddard, set up the laptop on the living room table and left as quickly as possible. Gibbs' glares and growls had really scared him.

"You should be nicer, Leroy," Jack grinned. "You scared that poor guy," he added as he took the pills from his son's hand and swallowed them down with some water. Then he got comfortable and was ready to see what Leroy's former boss wanted.

"Green probie!" his son scoffed. "He needs to be toughened up."

Gibbs sat down in front of the plasma and growled, "Let's see what Leon wants so urgently."

* * *

All Gibbs' friends knew that he didn't like computers and technology, though he used them when he worked with NCIS. So they were sure that, after he retired, his technophobic side had taken over and the former Marine had banned all computers from his life.

His old cellphone was likely the most modern device he owned.

So watching Gibbs' discomfort on Director Vance's plasma was so amusing that none of the people in the room could hide a grin.

"Gibbs," Vance greeted him.

"Leon," Gibbs answered seriously.

"Well, I guess you all are wondering why I invited you here today," Vance said as he looked all of his guests and saw them nodding. They had wondered about the reasons behind that meeting for many hours, but they had come out empty-handed. "Tony, how is your son?" he suddenly asked.

"Michael's very well, thank you... uhm... Director, I'll never be able to thank you for what you and the entire agency have done for me and my son," Tony's voice cracked with emotion.

"It's the least we could do for man that has given so much for this agency. Plus, this investigation is helping us and the FBI stop such a disgusting trade. Speaking of that..."

"Leon," an annoyed Gibbs called from the plasma. "Stop stalling and tell us what we're doing here. I hate this... this..."

"Videoconference," murmured McGee and all the people in the office grinned.

"Good. Impatient as usual," commented the Director and received a virtual Gibbs' glare.

"In the next weeks, many things will change in NCIS," Vance began, looking at Palmer who nodded. "The NCIS Headquarters will move to Quantico forever and this building will become a field office," the Director explained, but when he saw some of his guests frowning he added, "Do not worry, we're going to have our own building. NCIS HQ will be located in the Russel-Knox Building while FBI will have his Academy. We won't share the same building."

"Really?" Ziva asked.

Vance nodded and Abby asked, "The entire Agency? Labs too?"

"Even Autopsy," Palmer answered.

"Are you going to have orange walls in Quantico too?" Tony joked and they all laughed.

"Yes, Tony," Vance sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Are you kidding, Director?!" McGee exclaimed. "I mean... I... sorry, Director," he lowered his eyes but he was still grinning.

"According to some psychologists it will make the transition less traumatic," Vance shook his head.

All people in the building hated those orange walls. Vance had heard many of his agents hoping that, moving to Quantico, would have mean moving away from that walls too. _Psychs and their crazy theories!_

"So you're moving to Quantico, but what it has got to do with us, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Jarvis is going to leave his assignment as SecNav. He'll become the Secretary of Defense," Leon said.

"WOW!" Abby whispered.

"I've talked with him and we have an offer for all of you," he added and saw five pairs of eyes staring at him expectantly. "We want you back at NCIS... all of you."

It seemed that everyone had stopped breathing. No one uttered a word as they all looked at each other in disbelief.

"We want our best MCRT back," the Director added.

The room fell silent again until Gibbs said, "I retired years ago and, to be honest, I don't want to take all the psych evals and weapons safety tests to be reinstated. I'm too old to be a Field Agent."

"Oh, come on! Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed. "You're not too old!"

"He's right, Gibbs," Ziva agreed, but they saw him shaking his head.

"I've talked with the soon-former and the soon-new SecNav and we all agreed that... uhm... we have another assignment for you, Gibbs," Leon smirked. "They said that, despite the fact that you're a grumpy and growling bear, you're one of the best agents this agency has ever had. You know what it's like to work in the field. You understand what agents go through better than any politician," he took a deep breath. "Despite your lack of diplomacy, you're really smart and wise. You're sneaky enough to deal with people up on the Hill... we need you, Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked and nodded. "Leon, I..."

"The new SecNav knows you very well and he said that he knows how to deal with you," Vance grinned and saw Gibbs frown.

"Who's this man? Who's the new SecNav?" Abby asked.

"Me," Leon smiled.

"Congrats, Director!" Tim exclaimed.

"But... if you're going to be the new SecNav, who's going to be the new Director?" Tony asked and saw Vance turn his eyes toward the plasma.

They all looked at their former boss and saw his eyes widening before he frowned deeply.

"NO!" Gibbs' firm voice echoed through the office.

"So you'd be the new MCRT Leader, DiNozzo," Vance turned to Tony.

"WHAT?!" the younger man's green eyes widened.

"That would be perfect!" Abby bounced excitedly in her chair.

"She's right," Ziva smiled. "Our family would be together again."

"I'd be the new SFA," Tim's eyes were gleaming with happiness and satisfaction.

"Gibbs, if you accept, you..." Vance tried to say.

"I said no, Leon," Gibbs firmly said.

Vance didn't give up and continued as if Gibbs hadn't even spoken. "You'd be part of the FBI investigation on the illegal children traffic," he paused for a moment to let the news sink and then added, "So you'd be able to keep Mark in NCIS protective custody."

The Director grinned like a cat that had just swallowed a canary. _You can't say no, Gibbs! I got you!_

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and a small smile appeared on his face. "Ya mean..."

"I've talked with the FBI Director and we agreed to leave Mark in your custody, Gibbs," Vance smiled.

Gibbs turned to his father and saw him nodding. "It's what you were waiting for. A chance to help that kid, give him a happy life and be with your family again, Leroy," he whispered.

"Gibbs," Tony's voice made him turn to the monitor again.

Gibbs and DiNozzo looked at each other.

They had never needed words to understand what the other one was thinking and feeling.

That silent talk lasted only for a few seconds, but it was enough for both of them to decide.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

Gibbs gave a slight nod.

Tony nodded back.

"Okay," DiNozzo smiled.

"Okay," Gibbs sighed.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Abby jumped on her chair and run to hug Tony.

Ziva looked at McGee. They both had tears in their eyes as they shared a happy smile, until Abby engulfed them in one of her famously tight hugs.

"Thank you, Director," Tony extended his hand.

"Thank you to you Agent DiNozzo. Without you, none of them would have ever agreed to come back. You'll be a great team leader," Vance squeezed Tony's shoulder. "I'm just sorry that you're going to have a pain in the a** Director."

"I've heard that," Gibbs growled from the plasma.

"Yeah, Leon. You're right. I think that dealing with our new Director will be the hardest part of my job," Tony nodded gravely.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked good-naturedly.

"I'll leave you alone to discuss your future plans. I'll be in MTAC," Vance said. "Welcome back," he added before leaving the room.

"I need to find a house closer to Quantico," Abby said.

"Me too," Ziva agreed. "My apartment is too far from the base."

"My place will be good for now," Tim thought loudly.

"What about you, Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"I need a place too. When I retired, I sold my house in DC."

"What about Ducky?" Tony suddenly asked.

"I guess, he'll get back to his cottage on Chesapeake Bay," Gibbs answered.

"Alone? We can't leave him alone," Abby frowned.

"I agree. Last night, when I told him about the agency's plan... his eyes were so sad," Palmer told them.

"What we could do?" Ziva asked anxiously.

"Actually, I'd have a solution to all of our problems," Tony smiled one of his trademark smiles.

* * *

During the tale about King Arthur and his knights, Michael had climbed up on Ducky's lap.

The older man now was holding the child and slowly rocking him as he continued with his story.

"Ducky?" Michael interrupted him.

"Yes, my dear," the former ME cocked his head so he could look at Michael's face.

"Is live with my daddy, right?" he asked as he turned to Ducky and saw him nodding. "And you?"

"What do you mean?" the older man asked as he ruffled Michael's soft hair.

"You will live with us, yes? And Abbys, Ziva, Tim and Jet.. Jef..." Michael gave a frustrated sigh. "Gibbs," he finally said.

"No, sweetheart," Ducky whispered. "You will live with your father while we all go back to our own homes."

"NO!" Michael firmly said as he got down from Dr. Mallard's lap and stood facing him. "I wants to you live with my daddy and all the other," he pouted as tears filled his eyes.

"Michael, listen... you've got to understand that we can't live all together. I have my house and your father's house is too small."

"We buys a new one," Michael stubbornly said.

"It is not so simple. I am an old man and..."

"Daddy says that Abbys and Ziva are my aunties and that Tim is my uncle. Gibbs is... is... daddys bestest friend,"

"You're right, my boy," Ducky smiled at the child's reasoning. _You are very smart, my dear fellow._

"Buts he is too young to be my grandpa," Michael looked straight to Ducky, his eyes so innocent and hopefully. "I needs a grandpa... do you wants to be my grandpa? Pleeeease!"

Ducky's eyes filled with tears and a smile graced his old face, "I will be honored and happy to be your grandpa, but..."

"Yeah!" Michael jumped up and down and started dancing happily.

"Michael, listen. We can't..." Ducky unsuccessfully tried to stop the child's enthusiasm.

"Wheres my daddy?" Michael suddenly asked as he ran to the door and, after a short struggle, opened it.

"In the Director's office. Next door," Ducky followed him. "Michael stop!" he ran behind the child.

Tony's son was already at the Director's office door and was trying to open it. "Michael, listen. Your father is talking about import..."

Finally the door opened and Michael burst into the room.

* * *

"Do you think it'll work?" Gibbs asked from the plasma and they heard Jack's voice in the background saying, "Don't worry, Leroy."

"It would be perfect, yes?" Ziva said as she looked at Abby.

"Sure!" Abby smiled just before the door slammed open and a little blond storm ran into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Michael ran to his father.

Tony crouched down and Michael landed in his arms. "What's going on?" he asked, a bit scared, as he look back and forth between his child and Ducky. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Michael stopped his father's hands that were checking him for any injury and took Tony's face in his little hands. "Abbys and Ziva are my aunties. Tims my uncle and Gibbs is my special uncle."

Tony had only the time to nod.

"But I needs a grandpa," Michael said matter of fact and widened his arms. "I and Ducky haves a deal," he turned to the older man that was smiling at him for a brief moment then he looked at his dad again. "Hes my grandpa now and yous cannot let him go away from me... Is need a grandpa and he says yes so you gots to keep him with us... grandpa Ducky cannot lives alone," and he finally took a breath.

At that point all people in the room had tears in their eyes.

Tony scooped Michael up in his arms and went to Ducky, "Michael's right. He needs a grandpa and no one could be better for this role than you."

"Anthony, I..." the older man choked as a lump rose in his throat.

"Jimmy told us that you already know what is going to happen," Tony said and saw the former ME's nod. "I'm happy to introduce you the new... or should I say old?" Tony joked. "MCRT."

"So you accepted the assignment?" Ducky asked.

"Yes! We're going to work all together again," Ziva smiled happily.

"When I'll start working again, I'll need a trustworthy person who can pick up Michael after kindergarten and stay with him until I come home. I'll never leave my son with a babysitter because he or she could be a psychopath," Tony said seriously but his friends laughed at his comment.

He glared at all of them and added, "A grandpa is the perfect man for this extremely important task. You have so many stories that will teach him more than I ever could. Ducky, my son and I... we all still need your wisdom, support and love. We still need you in our lives," Tony's voice cracked with emotion as he squeezed the older man shoulder and then hugged him.

Michael threw his arms around Ducky's neck and kissed him on his cheek.

Abby, Ziva, McGee and Palmer gathered around Michael, Tony and Ducky and joined them in a team hug.

In Stillwater, Gibbs and Jack watched the scene on the laptop's screen. They want to be part of the hug too but they weren't sad because they knew that, very soon, their weird dysfunctional family would be reunited again.

Gibbs took a deep breath, looked at his father and received a firm nod. He opened his cell and after a few seconds he said, "Tobias... I need Mark in DC ASAP."

TBC

* * *

- In July 2011, NCIS Headquarters relocated to Quantico, VA, (per direction of Base Realignment and Closure 2005), so I decided to move the fictional MCRT too.

You can find more info about NCIS and FBI in Quantico on (without spaces):

www .quantico _._ usmc _._ mil

www . ncis . navy . mil / AboutNCIS / Locations HQ / Pages / default. aspx

en . wikipedia wiki / Washington_Navy_Yard

www . fbi . gov / about-us / training

www . mitchpileggi Deep_Background / resources /fbi / quantico . htm

Let me know what you think. Thank you :)

See on the next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you to all of you and sorry for the delay :)

Thank you soooooo much to my BR, usa123!

_**''Family''**_

_Chapter 30_

"I will need a new house," Ducky said as soon as he recovered from the wave of emotions that had hit him.

"You won't need one," Gibbs said and the entire team nodded.

"What do you mean, Jethro?" Ducky asked in surprise.

"Tony has a perfect solution!" Ziva exclaimed. She didn't remember the last time she had been so happy and excited.

"Yeah, I have the perfect solution, but you don't have to accept if you don't like it," Tony grinned as he put Michael down.

They sat and Michael climbed on Ziva's lap, faced her and started playing with her long hair.

"Look what I have for you," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object.

Michael thanked her with a wide smile and a hug.

"Tell him, Tony!" Abby cried as she took Ducky's hand in hers.

"When I married Mor..." Tony stopped and looked at his son with concern but luckily the child was not paying attention to the adults. He was too busy playing with the airplane Ziva had given him.

The Israeli woman turned to Tony and silently encouraged him to go on.

"When I got married, my father thought I'd finally quit my job as cop and join him in the family business," Tony started again.

"But you didn't," Ducky stated.

"Exactly. To bribe me, Senior bought us a huge house with six bedrooms. It's a modern version of a twenties-style hacienda," Tony started.

"It must be beautiful," Abby breathed.

Tony nodded. "The villa sits on an almost two-acre lot. Outside there's an Olympic-sized pool, brick patios, a seated BBQ pavilion and a lounging deck. Not far from the house there's a two-story divided into two full-floor apartments".

"Oh, my dear Lord," Ducky whispered.

Tony took a deep breath and added, "About thirty feet from the main house there's a guest house with two large bedrooms, private bathrooms and two living rooms."

"I am impressed, Anthony," Ducky marveled.

"Yep," Tony nodded. "The house is fully furnished and it overlooks the Occoquan Bay. It's in Mason Neck State Park, Lorton, Virginia. About a thirty-minute drive from Quantico... less if Gibbs is driving," Tony grinned and looked at his boss. Gibbs glared at him but he couldn't hide a tiny smile.

"Why is it so far from Washington?" Abby asked.

"Because, my father's office was in Woodbridge. Twenty minutes from that house. I've been there just once and I've never sold it because I wanted it to be my _buen retiro_ after my retirement."

"So we've thought that Ziva and I could live in the two-story house. You and Jack could take the dependence," Abby explained to Ducky.

"We could join the dependence to the main house, so you and my dad will have your privacy though we'll all live together," Gibbs intervened.

"Gibbs, Mark, Michael and I will live in the main house, since McGee wants to keep his small apartment," Tony teased his future SFA and saw him rolling his eyes.

"So, what do you think, Ducky?" McGee asked.

"Dr. Mallard, Breena and I have bought a nice house in a residential area of Woodbridge. We live so close, you'll be able to help me with the tough cases," Palmer encouraged his mentor.

Ducky stood up and took a few steps from the table.

He needed space to think.

The former ME didn't know what to do. What his friends had just suggested was perfect - it was like all his dreams had come true. But the older man had some doubts: he didn't want to be a burden.

_I'm old and they're young. They do not have to take care of me... I should get back to my house and... and what? Wait to die all alone?_

He looked at all of the people sitting in front of him. Ducky could read sincerity and love in their eyes and voices.

His gaze stopped on Michael. That precious child, who he had met only two days ago, had already captured his heart and Ducky was sure that he couldn't live without hearing Michael's voice and telling him many, many stories. He wanted to watch the little boy grow up and become a man. He wanted to be Michael's grandfather and be part of his life.

_But I do not want to be a burden..._

Ziva whispered something into Michael's ear. The child looked at her and then towards Ducky. "Ducky needs your help," she whispered only for her little 'nephew'.

Michael gave her a doubtful look and asked, "Why?"

"I think he needs you to tell him to come to live with us... he needs a bit of encouragement," she winked.

Michael nodded and winked back, giggling. Then he turned to his grandpa and with his best puppy eyes look, said, "Grandpa Ducky, please. Comes live with us. We will be good guys and wes will not be trowblemakers. Pinky promise."

A wide sweet smile graced his small face and the entire team saw Ducky's face light up too, all of his doubts disappearing in an instant.

_Good job, son! You already know how to make people do what you want with just a smile... so DiNozzo!_ Tony proudly thought as he stood up and walked toward Ducky.

"I will very happy to live with you, Michael," Ducky agreed as tears filled his eyes again. "Thank you, Anthony," he whispered to the man who was now standing next to him before a happy little boy tackled his leg. The older man scooped him up and Michael gave him one of the biggest kisses the older man had ever received in his long life.

They were all so happy and excited. They were going to work together again and they were even going to live together like a real family.

"Oh, I forgot!" Tony exclaimed. He turned to the video and added, "Gibbs, there's a boathouse and a mooring too."

Gibbs only nodded, overwhelmed by all of the emotions crashing over him. After a moment he cleared his throat and called to Michael. The little boy looked at him and he said, "What would you think if Mark came to live with us?"

Michael's eyes widened and he turned towards his dad, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "What do you think?" Tony asked.

"Rweally? Mark will live with us? Yes?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Abby answered, wiping her eyes.

Michael leapt from Ducky's arms, landed on the big table in front of the plasma and started jumping up and down.

"Oh, my God!" Tony laughed and hurried to pick up his son before he ruined the Director's expensive table.

Tony put Michael down so he could jump, run and finish his happy dance.

"I guess, this answer my question," Gibbs laughed softly. "Michael, my dad is coming home with me so you're going to have two grandfathers. What do ya think, kid?"

Michael was singing, "Is rich! Is rich!"

"Why are you rich, little one?" Tim crouched down in front of him.

"I have a daddy, two aunties, an uncle," Michael happily counted with his fingers. "Two grandpas, Mark and... a mommy and a grandma on the stars and clouds."

"And we all will take care of you, my dear lad," Ducky whispered.

"Look! Its snowing!" Michael rushed to the window.

"If we're lucky, we'll have a white Christmas," Abby smiled sweetly.

Tony stood at the window with Michael in his arms. _Soon it'll be Christmas... my first Christmas with my son._

He kissed Michael's hair. _It will be special._

None of them knew just how special that first Christmas would be because, soon, their unusual family would change again...

* * *

They spent the rest of the day at Ziva's place, making plans for their future.

Tony and Abby called their bosses and resigned. Both the BPD Chief and NY CSI Chief were really sorry to lose such competent and smart people, but they also understood Tony and Abby's need to be with their family.

"I've always knew that, if your team would get back to NCIS, you'd have leave us. I'll miss my best detective, but I'm so happy you've found your son, Tony. I'll always be proud to have worked with you," Tony's boss told him.

Tony called his partner and best friend in Baltimore, Detective Pete Blunt. "As soon as I'm settled, I want you and your family to come to my home and meet my son. I don't want to lose our friendship, Pete... without you I'd have never survived after Morgan kidnapped Michael... and I'd never found him."

"You belong to NCIS and that weird family that you've told us about, Abby. We'll miss you, but I'm happy you're finally home," Detective Mac Taylor (Abby's boss) told her.

* * *

The next morning, while a still weak Mark and Fornell were flying to DC, Gibbs rented a large SUV (so his father could be comfortable and his hip wouldn't hurt) and, after loading the car with the majority of his and his father's clothes, he and Jack left Stillwater.

Three hours and half later, the future NCIS Director parked his car in front of Ducky's cottage. The former ME was waiting for them with Michael while Tony and the other team members filled out the necessary paperwork to return to NCIS.

"Gibbs!" Michael rushed to the car as soon as it stopped. Ducky's two corgis following.

"Hi, buddy!" Gibbs exclaimed as he climbed out of the SUV and scooped Michael into his arms. "How are you doing?"

"Is fine. I stay with Ducky while my daddys working. Ducky haves two dogs. Their names are Molly and Rolf and he says that now they are my dogs too," he smiled as he looked down at his pets.

"Are they nice to you?" Gibbs asked, rounding the car.

"Yeah. They are so much fun. They follows me everywheres... even in the bathroom," Michael giggled, but he suddenly stopped and looked around. "Wheres my other grandpa? You leaves him in his house? No! He lives with us now and..."

Gibbs put a hand over Michael's mouth. "You're just like your father," he grinned. "You talk a hundred miles a minute," he chuckled and removed his hand.

"Wheres my grandpa Jack?" the stubborn child insisted.

"Does he always talk so much?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"More," the doctor laughed. "Michael, Jack is in the car and, do you remember me telling you he hurt his hip a few days ago?" he asked.

"Yes and Gibbs went to help him," Michael nodded.

"Now I'm going to put you down so I can help him get out of the car, okay?" Gibbs explained and received a firm nod from Michael that made his hair fall in his eyes. "You need a haircut, kid," the former Marine said as he helped his father out of the car.

"Abbys and Ziva say they will cut my hair, but they ares too busy, now," Michael sighed and brushed his blond curls out of his eyes.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll take care of it," Gibbs winked.

"Jethro, remember that he's a child and not a Marine," Jack reminded him. "Hi, Michael!" he greeted the child that was standing in front of him.

"Hi! How ares you, grandpa Jack?" Michael asked.

"Oh, such a polite boy we have here," Jack ruffled his hair. "I'm fine. My son's overreacting about the boo boos on my hip. He's so annoying sometimes!" the older man joked.

"Is know," Michael gravely sighed and nodded. "My daddy over... overacts too."

The men barely covered a laugh at Michael's misspeak and attempted to look serious.

"Come on, grandpa! Is show your room," Michael resolutely headed to the house. "Do you needs help?" he asked as he stopped and turned towards Jack.

"No, my boy. I can manage," Gibbs Senior smiled as he slightly limped to the house.

"Dad, I should..." Gibbs checked his watch.

"Go, Leroy," the older man said. "The plane should land in less than two hours," he added, understanding what his son was going to say. "I'll be fine with Ducky and Michael."

"He is right, Jethro. Go, we will take care of your father," Ducky reassured him.

"Do worrys, Gibbs. I have everything under control," Michael said seriously.

"Thanks, Michael. I'm sure you'll take good care of them," Gibbs genuinely smiled.

The former Marine was about to get into the car when he heard Michael asking his dad, "Why you calls Gibbs, Leroy?"

"Because it's his name," Jack answered.

"But his names Jet... Jefrow," the child replied.

"Yes, you are right. His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Ducky explained.

"You gaves him a weird name," Michael observed. "But it's funny!" he giggled.

Gibbs shook his head and finally got into the car. _You're going to be piece of work for all of us, little rascal!_

He chuckled as he left Ducky's house and headed to Reagan National Airport. _And now Mark... the last piece of our family... I just hope he says yes._

The former Marine sighed. He had a surprise for Mark, but he couldn't figure out what Mark's reaction would be. The fearless former Marine felt unusually nervous.

TBC

* * *

I know. I know. Christmas has already been, but this story should have ended on Dec. 25th.

Unfotunately, RL got on my way and I couldn't finish it in time. So see this story as a delayed Merry Christmas :)

See you soon!


	31. Chapter 31

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you, guys. Your reviews, alerts and PMs make me veeeeeery happy!

Thank you usa123!

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 31_.

"Are you sure, Abby?" Ziva asked doubtfully, looking at the curtains her friend held in her hands. "They are dark purple."

"Do you think I should choose another color?" Abby asked as she looked at the fabric. Ziva nodded.

"What do you think about blue?" the Israeli agent offered.

Abby shook her head. "No. I don't like blue," she looked around. "Maybe grey."

"It's such a sad color," Ziva sighed. "Wait!" she exclaimed as she headed toward a far shelf. "What do you think about these?" she held up curtains for Abby to inspect.

"Dark red?" Abby asked smiling.

"Very dark gauze curtains. So they'll let in the light but it will not be too bright, yes?"

"They're perfect, Ziva," Abby clapped her hands as they put all the curtains she needed into her cart.

"And they will perfect with your coffin," Ziva added.

"Now we need the paint. What color did you chose?"

"Light yellow for the kitchen. Light blue and light green for the bathrooms and white for the rest of the house," Ziva answered as she walked with Abby toward the painting department. "And you?"

"Well, since I bought dark red curtains, my bedroom as well as two walls of the living room will be dark red. The kitchen will be white and black and the bathrooms..."

"Let me guess... total black, yes?"

"Exactly!"

The two women were in a local department store where they could find anything they needed for their new houses. Tony had left them two hours after he had chosen white curtains and white paint for his house with the exception of Michael's bedroom which would be sky blue with The Lion King wall decals.

Now he was at the lumber yard with McGee. They were talking with a man who wanted to join the guest house and the main house.

* * *

Delayed by traffic, Gibbs arrived at Reagan National Airport only ten minutes before the plane from LA landed. He parked his SUV and rushed to the gate.

He felt strangely nervous as he waited for Mark and Fornell to deplane. Finally Gibbs saw Tobias walking through gate door followed by a very pale Mark.

"Fornell!" he called as he headed towards them.

As soon as Mark heard Gibbs' voice, his head snapped up and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Gibbs," the FBI Agent greeted and received a nod in return.

"How was the flight?" the former Marine asked Mark as he squeezed the boy's shoulder.

"Not bad," he answered, barely audible.

"Not bad?!" Tobias asked surprised. "It was a nightmare! We had turbulence for hours and we sat next to a very chatty old woman," he growled as he followed Gibbs and Mark to retrieve their baggage.

Gibbs and Mark exchanged an amused smile as they heard Fornell add, "I don't know what I would have done without this kid," he patted Mark's back.

"Why?" the boy asked, genuinely surprised.

"You entertained the old lady for the whole flight."

"So?" Mark asked again.

"You kept me from shooting her," Fornell said seriously, but he soon started laughing along with Gibbs and Mark. "Ya know, Gibbs, Mark reminded me another good guy," Tobias began as he took his bag from the conveyor belt.

"Who?" Gibbs asked as he took Mark's small bag from the boy's hands.

"DiNozzo. Really smart, charming and very... talkative," he looked at Mark. "On the plane, all he had to do was smile and all women fell for him."

"Very DiNozzo," Gibbs grinned and shook his head as he saw Mark blushing.

Fornell's cell rang. He had a text. "I've got to get back to the FBI ASAP," he said and closed his cell.

"Do you need a ride?" Gibbs asked as they headed to the airport door.

"No, I'll take a cab, thanks. I'll call you later," Tobias answered and ran out the door.

"So? What do you think about leaving the airport?" Gibbs smiled softly. Mark just nodded and silently followed the former Marine to his SVU.

Mark sat silently in the passenger seat as he looked out the window.

Gibbs kept glancing at him and wondering what was going through the boy's head. The future NCIS Director sighed deeply as he saw snowflakes landing on his windshield.

"Have you ever seen the snow?" Gibbs asked trying to break Mark's silence, but the almost 17-year old boy didn't even turn to him. "Mark?" he called.

Mark slowly turned to Gibbs and the older man saw tears in his eyes. "Hey! What's going on?" he asked concern and put a gentle hand on Mark's nape.

The kid slightly leaned in the touch and sighed as he briefly closed his eyes. "Talk to me, Mark... please," Gibbs said gently. He pulled into a Sears parking lot, parked his car in front of the entrance and killed the engine. Then he turned to Mark.

"I... I don't know... I feel... I feel like crying," Mark whispered. Tears were rolling down on his cheeks now.

Gibbs unbuckled their seatbelts and wiped the boy's face with his handkerchief. "It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" he asked softly. Mark nodded. "Would you like to go back to LA?"

"NO!" Mark exclaimed, his eyes widening in fear. "No, please... don't make me go..."

"Shhhh," Gibbs placed his finger over Mark's mouth. "I'll never send you back. I want you to stay here with all of us and..." he took a deep breath.

"What?" Mark asked tentatively.

"I wanted to wait for a better moment, when you'd feel stronger," Gibbs began.

"Wait for what? Am I in trouble 'cause I helped Mick?" Fresh tears appeared in Mark's eyes.

"No, at all. You're not in trouble and will never be. Do you believe me?" the older man looked straight into the boy's eyes.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Okay," Gibbs took another deep breath. Why is it so hard? Come on, gunny! You've been in war and have seen the worst part of the world. You can't be afraid to talk with a scared boy!

"What did you want to tell me?" Mark asked shyly.

"Soon I'll be the Director of NCIS," Gibbs saw Mark smiling. "Yep... I've never thought it'd happen," he chuckled.

"That's really great news. Congrats!"

"Thanks. Many things have happened since we left LA. Tony... I mean, Michael's dad chose to return to NCIS as well, so we're going to work and live together... God help us!" he exclaimed and made Mark chuckle. "So Tony, Michael, my dad, the former NCIS ME and I will all live together and... uhm... I was wondering if you'd like to live with us too," Gibbs finally forced out.

"They said that I would live with you because I'm in your protection custody, so..." Mark was a bit confused.

"I mean, after the end of the case and the protection custody," Gibbs explained.

"Ya mean forever? Ya want me to live with all of you forever like a..." he stopped. He was afraid to say the wrong thing—he was afraid to hope.

"Like a real family," Gibbs finished for him. "Yes and...would you like to be my son?" the Marine asked hesitantly.

Mark was staring at him. His young face was unreadable even for a seasoned agent like Gibbs.

The older man held his breath until Mark asked barely audible, "Do you want to adopt me?"

"Yes, but you can refuse and still live with us," Gibbs hurried to add. "You do not need to be my son to live with us," Gibbs reassured the boy. "I just thought that you deserve a real family. Something permanent and someone who will always care about you. We do not know each other so well, but I..."

"Are you sure? I... I mean," Mark swallowed hard. "I don't know why, but I feel safe with you as if... I've known you for my entire life."

"Me either," Gibbs smiled one of his rare smiles. "First I'll need to become a foster parent and then I can adopt you, so you have all the time to think about it and..."

"I've already decided, but... are you sure?" Mark repeated. He couldn't believe what this man, who he had met only a few days ago, wanted to do for him.

"Yes, I'm sure," Gibbs firmly nodded. "You can keep your last name, if you want."

"My... I..." Mark frowned and then turned his lost gaze to Gibbs. "I don't remember my last name. At school I was Mark Faulks because Mick pretended to be my father," he sniffled.

"Your last name is Higgins. Mark Higgins."

"Oh," the boy whispered. He stayed silent for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts, and then asked, "What if I chose to be Mark Higgins Gibbs? Mark H. Gibbs?" he smiled.

"It sounds perfect to me. Mark H. Gibbs," Gibbs repeated the name, tasting the words in his mouth. "It sounds like an important name for an important boy," he grinned.

"Am I important?" Mark asked doubtfully.

"You're precious, kid," Gibbs answered before dragging Mark into a bear hug.

Mark hugged Gibbs back tightly and buried his face in the older man's neck. "Thank you," he whispered through tears.

Gibbs just tightened his hug. His heart and mind were too full of emotions for him to speak.

"What's going on?" the former Marine asked in alarm when he felt Mark shivering in his arms.

"I'm cold. DC's colder than California and my clothes are..."

"Too thin," Gibbs growled. "Come on!" He released Mark and gave him his handkerchief. "Wipe your eyes and blow your nose. We're going to buy you a winter wardrobe," he announced as he jumped out of the car.

Mark followed Jethro who now was pushing a cart into the large store. "Are you going to buy me clothes?" he asked in surprise.

"Sure, I'm your dad... or I will be soon," he winked and earned a wide smile from Mark. "I always take care of my people," Gibbs explained as he headed to clothing department. "They are not designers' clothes but I've been a faithful client since I left the Corps and they've never failed me," he added as he stopped in front of shelves brimming with wool sweaters.

"Designers' clothes?" Mark asked absently as he looked through the sweaters.

"Yes," Gibbs answered and passed the boy three sweaters. "Stay with Tony for a few days and you'll learn everything about Armani, Gucci, Zegna and other people that make very expensive, practically useless clothing," he huffed.

"Cool," Mark whispered and a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, God!" Gibbs rolled his eyes good-naturedly and put three pairs of pants in their cart.

* * *

"Yes, I know that we need a very good alarm system, McGee. But, I'm not going..." Tony's tone was definitely annoyed as McGee followed him into Ducky's house.

"Gibbs will be the Director of NCIS and you'll be the leader of the MCRT," Tim replied.

"So?" Tony asked, stopping in the hallway.

"So?" McGee's eyes widened. He could believe his future boss didn't get his point. "Tony, you and Gibbs are trouble magnets," he stated.

"Very funny, probie!" Tony smirked.

"I'm not kidding. Trouble—bad trouble follows the two of you everywhere and..."

"Not in the bathroom!" Tony shot back.

"Why not?!" McGee threw up his arms.

"Why... why not? Are you kidding, aren't you?" Tony looked at his future SFA as if the man had grown two heads.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Michael squealed, running from the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

Tony bent down and scooped him up, giving him a raspberry on his belly. Michael started laughing uncontrollably and Tony hugged him tightly.

"Yous home, daddy. Will stay home with me now?" Michael asked with his father's face in his tiny hands.

"Yes, I will," Tony smiled and kissed his son's nose.

"Yeah!" Michael clapped his hands. "Hi, Uncle Tim!" he smiled widely at McGee.

"Hi, little one," Tim responded.

"Daddy? Whats probie?" Michael's innocent eyes looked back and forth between Tony and Tim. He had heard them arguing from the kitchen.

"He's a Probie!" Tony grinned and gestured towards McGee with his thumb.

"No, he's Tim," Michael shook his head confused.

"Before you were born, your dad and I worked together and," McGee glared at Tony. "He used to call me Probie."

Michael's giggles brought smiles to both of their faces. "Its funny... Probie!" Michael looked at his uncle mischievously.

Tony winked at his friend and saw him rolling his eyes. "Poor me," Tim sighed.

"He's my son, Probie. He can't help it," Tony and Michael giggled.

"Daddy, Grandpa Jack is here and Gibbs too, but he wents away," Michael informed them.

"Where did he go?" McGee asked.

"Jethro went to the airport to collect Mark," Ducky explained, walking out of the kitchen with Jack.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks," the older man replied graciously. "And I want to thank you for inviting me to stay at your house." He extended his hand and Tony shook it.

"It's our home, not mine."

"When will Ducky and Jack's home be ready?" Abby asked, entering the house carrying four enormous bags.

"Abbys!" Michael cried and stretched his arms towards her.

"In three days," Tony answered as he passed Michael to her. "Then we can all move into our new home."

Abby dropped the bags and took the little boy in her arms. "Hi, little puppy," she kissed his hair.

Michael giggled and kissed her back on the cheek.

"And me? No kisses for me?" Ziva questioned with mock affront as she entered the house and placed the other four bags on the counter. "No kisses from the most handsome boy in the world?"

"Sorry, Abbys. Is have to kiss Ziva too," Michael said seriously as Ziva took him in her arms and immediately received a big kiss and a tight hug from the child.

"Love you, sweetheart," Ziva whispered, cuddling Michael.

"Leroy! You finally arrived!" Jack exclaimed as he saw his son enter, followed by a boy. "Mark, I suppose," the older Gibbs walked toward him and took the younger boy's hands in his own.

"Yes, sir," Mark whispered.

"Sir? No way, my boy! I'm Jack and..." he looked at Gibbs who nodded. "Soon I'll be something more for you, right?" he winked and was regaled with a shy smile from Mark.

"Mark! Yous live with us, yes? Daddy and Gibbs said so!" Michael was so excited.

"Yes, I'll live with you. How are you doing?" Mark answered as he took Michael in his arms. He felt such a deep bond with the child—they've been through an awful time together and, together, they had survived.

They stared at each other and hugged tightly.

Mark had had to keep Michael safe and help him contact his dad but the child had unconsciously given the boy the chance to have a real family, love and a future.

"What do you mean with 'I'll be something more for you', Jack?" Abby asked.

"Let me explain," Gibbs said and headed to the living room followed by the others.

Mark put Michael down and stood next to Gibbs. The older man draped his arm over Mark's shoulders and squeezed tightly.

The boy was a bit shorter than Gibbs, so the older man tilted his head to look at him in the eyes. "Ready?" he whispered. The only answers he received were a slight nod and a small smile.

Mark was clearly nervous but excited as well. He had no doubts about becoming Gibbs' son but he was worried about everyone else's reaction. It was clear that they were very close, like family members should be.

Would they accept him? Or would they see him like an intruder?

"What's going on?" Abby broke the silence, voicing everyone's thoughts.

They all stared at Gibbs and Mark expectantly.

Michael tugged on his dad's pants and Tony crouched down next to him. "Something wrong, baby?" Tony asked, dragging his son next to him.

The child hugged his dad's neck. "My tummy feels funny," he whispered.

"Do you need to go potty?"

Michael shook his head. "Mark goes away?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"Actually, it's the opposite," Gibbs interjected.

Six pairs of eyes widened in surprise. Only Jack, Gibbs and Mark remained calm.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked as he stood up with Michael in his arms.

"Soon Mark will become..." Gibbs grinned. "Mark H. Gibbs," he looked down at his soon-son and saw the boy smiling through tears of joy.

The others remained silent for a few seconds but then huge smiles graced their faces and tears wet their some of their eyes.

Tony walked over to Gibbs and Mark. He caressed the boy's cheek and said, "Welcome in this weird but perfect family and..." he swallowed hard. "Thank you for keeping my son safe and helping us to save both of you," he then turned to Gibbs and added, "Gibbs... I... you," but he couldn't continue.

"I know," Gibbs whispered as he, Tony, Mark and Michael fell into each other's arms.

Soon they were joined by the rest in a real family hug.

TBC

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter... one more surprise and then this story will be complete :)

Ciao!


	32. Chapter 32

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you, guys. Your reviews, alerts and PMs make me veeeeeery happy!

Thank you usa123. You're great! :)

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 32_.

It was late at night.

Ziva and Abby were sleeping at Ziva's place while McGee was in his apartment.

Ducky's cottage on Chesapeake Bay was dark and silent. The ME was in his room upstairs while Gibbs and Mark had taken the adjacent guest room.

Tony and Michael were downstairs on the double sofa-bed in front of the fireplace in the large living room. Outside of the large window wall, the lawn that ended in a small beach was covered in snow that shone brightly in the moonlight.

Michael was sound asleep, snuggled under the covers and in his dad's arms, but Tony tossed and turned for an hour before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

He drank some water from the fridge and leaned his head against it. "What's the right thing to do?" he murmured.

Tony took a deep breath and he left the room. He put on his windbreaker and left without noticing the man sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea.

Gibbs shook his head as he saw Tony leaving the room. Tony looked so tired and sad in the dim light of the moon that former Marine's heart ached for the man he saw as a son.

Tony sat down on the porch stairs and stared out at the dark sea in front of him. It was cold but he didn't feel it. His mind was too busy thinking about the next day. He didn't even hear the back door open.

"Here," Gibbs' gruff voice whispered as a cup of steamy tea appeared in front of Tony.

The younger man took the cup and wrapped his hands around it, trying to draw the heat out of the beverage in the cup. "Thanks," he nodded.

"It's cold out here," Gibbs commented as he sat down next to his former SFA. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope," Tony sighed and drank some tea. "Tomorrow is..."

"I know. So?"

"I don't know what to do,"

"About what?" Gibbs asked.

Both men turned and looked at each other for a long moment until the younger one answered, "Michael. I don't know if I should bring him to Morgan's funeral or not."

A long silence fell on them as they stared at white snow glistening in the moonlight.

"It's your decision to make. But I have no doubt you'll make the right one I guess that no one better than you knows what's the right thing to do," Gibbs suddenly said.

"Ya think?" Tony asked skeptically, glancing back at his boss.

"You love that child more than your own life and..." Gibbs looked straight into Tony's eyes. "You've been there, Tony," he added. "When your mom died, did you go to her funeral?"

"Yes... my father made me dress up in my best suit and wear a tie and..." he swallowed hard, "he literally dragged me to the church and then to the cemetery," Tony shook his head as a sad smile appeared on his face.

"How did you feel?" Gibbs asked.

"Bad... awful... I wanted to run away and... they made me kiss her face in the coffin…I... she..." A lump rose in his throat and he tried to swallow the tears that were filling his eyes. "She was so cold and pale. I wanted to remember her like the last time a saw her...she was ill, but still had the strength to smile and read to me...I fell asleep in her arms that...last night and...the next morning I woke up in my bedroom...my mom had died during the night holding me in her arms."

Tears were freely rolling down on Tony's cheeks now but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"So," Gibbs' voice cracked with emotion. "So, if you could have chosen, you..."

"I'd have stayed home and never seen her dead body," Tony wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Then you have the answer," Gibbs grinned softly and saw Tony nod. "We'll ask Abby and Ziva to stay with Michael while we attend her funeral."

"Yeah," Tony whispered still upset.

"Let's go back inside. It's freezing out here," Gibbs stood up and grimaced.

"Your knee?" Tony asked as he followed his former team leader back into the kitchen.

Gibbs nodded and growled, "Someone made me sit outside on a freezing December night!"

"You're lucky you're the Director now," Tony grinned with a mischievous wink.

"Why?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"You're not getting younger and with that knee, ya know... the field work... running after bad guys... Ouch!" a firm head slap landed on the crown of his head.

"Night, Gibbs," Tony laughed softly as he quickly headed to the living room.

Gibbs walked towards the stairs, shaking his head and smirking, until a hand on his arm stopped him.

The former Marine turned and found Tony next to him. "Thank you," the younger man choked out.

Gibbs just squeezed his 'son's' shoulder and nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Abby and Ziva asked Michael and Mark to help them to keep an eye on the men who were painting their houses. "Only one eye? What Is do with the other one?" the little boy asked innocently and made his big family smile in spite of the sadness the adults felt in their hearts.

Tony, Gibbs, Ducky and McGee went to Morgan's funeral and then to the cemetery where Tony's ex-wife was buried next to Shannon and Kelly.

"She's at peace now," Gibbs whispered to Tony in front of Morgan's grave.

"She's made many mistakes and... made me and Michael go through the worst time of our lives, but... I'll always love her," Tony said, barely audible.

"She gave you the most precious gift," Gibbs squeezed his shoulder. "She's Michael's mom and, when you conceived that boy, you both were in love." Tony just nodded.

He crouched down and laid a pink rose on the ground where Morgan rested while Gibbs did the same for Shannon and Kelly.

_Soon I'll bring Michael here and...I will never let him forget you, promise...meanwhile watch over us and protect our baby. I'll keep him always safe...Thank you, Morgan. _

As Tony stood. The two men looked at each other and softly smiled.

Walking side by side, they headed to the parking lot where McGee and Ducky were waiting for them.

* * *

They were all so busy decorating their new houses and preparing for Christmas that the next three days passed in the blink of an eye.

On the morning of December 23rd, they officially took possession of their houses. In the afternoon, Tony, Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ziva had a meeting with the SecNav so they left Michael and Mark with their grandpas and went to NCIS.

Mark, Michael, Jack and Ducky took Tony's SUV, went to a nursery and bought a huge Christmas tree. Then they spent the afternoon decorating it.

After the meeting with the SecNav, Gibbs, Tony, Abby, Ziva, McGee with Palmer and Breena were finally able to buy presents for their huge family.

After shopping, Jimmy and his wife went to her parents' house for dinner while all the others returned home and invited Tim to join them for dinner.

When they entered the house, a collective smile lit their tired faces.

In the large living room, next to the crackling fireplace, Mark had Michael in his arms and was helping him to hang a red bulb high on the tree. The air was filled with Christmas music, the boys' giggles, Jack's and Ducky's voices from the kitchen and the delicious smell of roast with potatoes.

"Family," Abby whispered and saw Ziva and McGee nod.

Tony and Gibbs were staring at their sons with such a sweet smiles that their friends felt their eyes filling with tears.

Over dinner, they chatted about their day and their plans for Christmas. Ducky and Jack had already started to cook the Christmas lunch, so they agreed to go to Mass in the morning. After the ceremony, Ziva, Jimmy and Breena would join them and they would spend the entire day together.

After dinner they chatted some more and then Ziva, Abby and McGee left when it was bedtime for Michael and Mark.

"Is not a baby," Michael pouted.

"Me either," Mark supported him.

"But if you do not go to bed pretty soon, Santa won't come," Tony told his son.

The little boy looked at all the other men in the room and, when he received four firm nods, his eyes widened in both surprise and fear.

"Daddy! Hurry! I needs to brush my teeths, go potty, put on my pjs and goes to bed!" Michael screamed running towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"I'm coming!" Tony ran behind him. "We've got to be very fast!" he scooped up his son and ran upstairs.

"Boys!" Jack grinned as Ducky nodded.

"Mark," Gibbs draped his arm over the boy's shoulders. "Bedtime for you too."

"Oh, dad! Com..." Mark's eyes rounded as he realized what he had just said. He looked at Gibbs, prepared to find a glare waiting for him, but to his surprise Gibbs was smiling.

The older man tightened his hug and kissed Mark on the head. "It's okay... Thank you," he whispered into his son's hair.

"Really?!" Mark asked worried, but when he saw his dad's expression, all his fears evaporated and a huge smile graced his face.

Together they headed to the living room to turn off the tree but, when they were about to go upstairs, the house phone rang.

"Who could be at this hour?" Jack asked.

"Hello," Mark answered. "Yes, sure," he added as he turned and passed Gibbs the receiver. "It's McGee. He wants to talk with you."

"I hope nothing bad has happened," Ducky worried.

"Yeah, McGee," Gibbs said and his blue eyes got wider with each passing seconds. "Is that a... Calm down, we... WHAT?!" he finally barked and made Mark, Jack and Ducky jump. "McGee, what the hell... okay," he sighed. "I'm coming," the new Director of NCIS put the receiver down and rubbed his face with his hands.

"What's up?" Mark asked.

"I need to go to McGee's," his dad answered. "You go to bed. I'll be home ASAP," he grabbed his car keys, wore his coat and scarf, kissed his son's forehead once again and exited the house.

"Leroy! What's going on?" Jack hurried after him followed by Mark and Ducky.

"Jethro, did something bad happen?"

"No. He's fine just... he needs help, but don't worry. I'll be back soon," he answered before getting into the car and driving away. _I'm going to kill you, McGee! And I thought that Tony was the playboy...What a mess!_

"What's going on? Where's he going?" Tony appeared in the doorway behind them.

"Timothy called and Jethro ran away," Ducky explained as they walked back into the house.

"He said that everything is fine with McGee," Jack added doubtfully.

"I should call, Tim," Tony said just before he broke into a yawn.

"No. Let Leroy handle it. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day for all of us," Jack patted Tony's arm. "Goodnight," he smiled as he headed to his bedroom.

"Jackson is right. Go to bed, my dear lad. Tomorrow is your first Christmas with your son and you need to be rested to enjoy it," Ducky added as he followed Jackson.

Tony and Mark looked at each other. "Did he look worried?" Tony asked.

"Nope," Mark answered, following Tony upstairs. "He looked angry but... I don't know," the boy gave Tony and lopsided smile. "His eyes had a weird shine."

"What do you mean?" Tony chuckled.

"He looked amused too," he grinned as he stopped in front of his room.

"Angry and amused, huh?" Tony commented and Mark nodded. "Poor, McGee!" Tony grimaced and they both giggled.

TBC

* * *

What happened to McGee?...

Review, please! Thank you :)


	33. Chapter 33

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you guys for your reviews and alerts. Sorry if I didn't answer you all via PM :)

A special thanks to usa123 for her precious help. If you find some mistakes, they're all mine :)

_**''Family''**_

_Chapter 33._

When Gibbs entered McGee's building, he heard a man and a woman arguing, a child crying, a dog barking and a quiz on TV.

"Oh, God!" he sighed as he took the steps two by two.

He quickly arrived in front of McGee's apartment and opened the door without knocking.

The scene in front of him was hilarious. Tim was pacing the small room with a screaming child in his arms.

Judging from his little face and his light blue PJs, the child was about one year old. He had soft, strawberry blond hair and big green eyes that locked onto Gibbs' the moment he stepped into the room. The boy's mouth hung slightly open as if he was debating whether he should start screaming again.

"Oh, Gibbs! Thank God! You're here! I... I don't know what to do," McGee panted as the child made up his mind and started screaming and crying again. "No! No...please, stop!"

To prevent McGee's meltdown, Gibbs took the little boy in his arms and asked, "What's his name?"

"Sean," Tim answered and was surprised to see the child immediately calming down and putting his hand in Gibbs' mouth.

"Did you feed him?" Gibbs asked as he looked around the small apartment. With a clean handkerchief, he wiped the child's nose and face then ran a hand up and down Sean's back to sooth away the last hiccups.

"No."

"Did you change his diaper?" the older man asked, even though the smell wafting from the diaper gave him the answer.

"No, should I? How?" McGee asked frantically, his voice cracking ever so slightly at the end.

"How old is he?" Gibbs began, rummaging through the diaper bag.

"Fourteen months. Why...why is he not crying? Why he's giggling around you?" Tim asked, feeling both shocked and disappointed.

"Because he can feel that I'm in control. Babies can sense our panic and," he looked McGee up and down, "you were panicking."

"Do you blame me?!" the younger man raised his voice and Sean startled in Gibbs' arms.

"Shhhhh...you're safe," the new NCIS Director cuddled the child as he headed to the bathroom, followed by McGee. "Take his bag with you and fill the sink with warm water," he ordered as he spread a towel on the counter and laid Sean on it.

With a few quick moves, the former Marine removed Sean's diaper then washed, re-diapered and re-dressed the child in his PJs. "So what happened?" the older man asked as he headed to the kitchen with a happy and bubbling Sean in his arms.

"I...I came home and I found the building janitor next to the elevator. He..."

"Do you have formula and a bottle in that bag?" Gibbs interrupted him.

"Yes," Tim nodded and passed them to Gibbs.

"No. Wash the bottle and warm the formula," he ordered.

"On it, boss!"

Gibbs smirked at those words.

It was obvious that McGee needed help taking care of the child. So what better way to deal with this new situation than to treat it like a new case? Orders! That's what McGee needed and Gibbs was the right man for this task.

While the men were talking, Sean had stuck his thumb in his mouth and laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Continue," the NCIS Director ordered.

"What?" McGee looked at Gibbs in confusion and saw his former team leader rolling his eyes and gesturing towards Sean with his head. "Oh, yes!...The janitor asked me to follow him to his apartment where...where his wife was waiting with...with Sean," Tim recounted as he screwed on the nipple of the bottle and passed it to Gibbs.

The grey-haired man moved to the couch, sat down, put a bib under Sean's chin and finally handed him the bottle. The little boy started sucking as if he hadn't eaten in years. Looking at Sean's happy face, Gibbs smiled softly. The child was looking at Gibbs just like his Kelly used to when he gave her the bottle during the night so Shannon could sleep.

The former Marine felt tears rising but, with a deep breath, he chased them away. When he raised his eyes, he found McGee staring at him. From the younger man's face, it was obvious he had noticed Gibbs' reaction and the older man felt embarrassed. He cleared his throat and growled, "Sitrep, McGee."

"They gave me this letter and told me to bring Sean to my apartment. They said that a blonde young woman had left the baby with them about an hour earlier but they couldn't find my cell number to call me," Tim explained and plopped down into a chair in front of Gibbs.

"What did the letter say?" LJ asked as he put the now-empty bottle on a little cabinet, propped Sean against his shoulder and started patting his back softly.

Tim took the letter out of his pocket and opened it. He checked it again as if he still didn't believe what he had already read at least fifty times. "It says that Sean...Sean's my...my son and that he's fourteen months old and that she doesn't want him anymore...because," Tim swallowed hard as he heard Sean burp, "because she's no longer wants to be a mother and...she wants to live her life," he finished with a disgusted grimace.

"Do you know this woman?" Gibbs asked as he cradled Sean in his arms. The child was sucking his thumb again and his green eyes were already drifting closed.

"Yes," Tim sighed.

"Do the timing match?"

"Yes," he sighed heavily again. "I met her...Victoria...I met Vicky just over two years ago during a vacation in Hawaii. We clicked immediately so, when we both got back to LA, we started dating, but she left me and LA after a few months," Tim stood up and paced the small room nervously. "We were careful...always!"

"Always?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, except once..."

"You just need once, McGee," the older man smirked. He then looked at Sean who was sound asleep in his arms. He studied the baby's face for a few seconds and he realized that, now that Sean was calm, he was the spitting image of his father. "Tim, come here," he called softly. "Sit down."

McGee sat down on the couch next to Gibbs and his former boss settled Sean in his arms. "Gibbs, no...I..."

"Shhhh...support his head," Gibbs whispered.

Tim was so nervous; he didn't know how to handle a child. "Boss, I..."

"Look at him, Tim."

The younger man looked down at the baby in his arms. His eyes were full of concern and fear until the child snuggled closer to his chest and grabbed Tim's t-shirt in his little fist. He didn't know why but Tim placed his hand on the baby's chest. He felt his little heart beat and, all of sudden, everything was clear. Tim understood what he needed and wanted to do. Tears filled Tim's eyes and he smiled sweetly at the little boy.

"He's your son, Tim," Gibbs whispered and saw McGee nodding.

"Gibbs," McGee said sotto voce. "How am I going to take care of him? He's so...so..."

"We'll figure out together... all together," Gibbs reassured him and patted his shoulder.

The young father rested his son against his chest and the baby snuggled into his father's neck. "You're safe, Sean. Daddy is here and will take care of you. Don't worry, baby. You're mine—all mine—I'll always keep you safe," Tim kissed his son's soft hair. "I love you, Sean," he whispered.

"Dada," little Sean murmured groggily and happy tears filled his dad's eyes.

To give McGee and his son some privacy, Gibbs headed to the bedroom and packed a bag of clothes for Tim. Then he put all Sean's items in the diaper bag and returned to the living room.

"Gibbs, I can't live here with a baby. The condo doesn't allow children and this apartment's too small," McGee said with great concern when Gibbs reentered the room.

"Ya think, McGee?"

"What are you doing? Why do you have my and Sean's bags?"

"Put on your coat. I'll take care of Sean," Gibbs ordered as he took the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Why?" McGee asked, surprised.

"You're both coming home with me. Plenty of rooms and you need your family's help," Gibbs explained as he put a bundled-up Sean into his car seat. "I'm leaving in two minutes with your son. Are you coming or do you prefer to stay here?"

* * *

The big villa in Mason Neck Park was silent when Gibbs, McGee and Sean entered.

"Follow me," Gibbs ordered gently as he headed straight for the first room in the hallway, the one next to his. At the end of the hallway, Tony and Michael's rooms faced each other while Mark's room was in front of his father's.

"This is going to be your room and that one," Gibbs said, pointing to the room on the other side of the hallway. "It will be Sean's."

"Do you think Tony'll agree?" Tim asked.

"Agree with what?" Tony's voice startled them both.

"Oh, Tony!" McGee sighed and saw Tony entering the room. His eyes widened as soon as he saw the sleeping child in the portable crib.

"Who's he?" the new MCRT Leader asked, looking back and forth between McGee and the child.

"Tony, this is..." Gibbs began.

"McGee's son," Tony whispered.

"How do you know?" Tim asked surprised.

"He's the spitting image of you, Probie!" Tony exclaimed and both the younger men saw Gibbs nod.

"Yeah...his name is Sean," Tim looked down at his baby. "I found out about him only a few hours ago and…" he looked at his new Boss, who was regarding him with an unreadable look. "Tony, his mom doesn't want him anymore. If I don't take care of him, they'll take my son away from me. I can't let it happen," he sniffled. "I didn't know I had a son, but now...I know that I couldn't live without him—but I can't stay in my apartment with him. They do not allow children in my condo and I...I don't know how to take care of a child," Tim was panting. "But if you don't want us here I...I understand," he swallowed hard. "It's just for tonight, Tony," he pleaded.

At first, Tony didn't say anything but then he hugged McGee tightly and said, "You're where you should have always been. I told you to come live with us and I meant it."

"Yeah, but—but now I have a son and you...I mean..." Tim pulled away from Tony's embrace and started pacing the room.

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a significant look and had one of their famous silent talks.

Gibbs gestured with his head towards McGee. _"We need to calm him down and reassure him."_

Tony nodded. _"Let me handle it."_

"McGee," Tony said gently but firmly and his friend stopped pacing and turned towards him. "Sean is part of you. He's your son and I know damn well what it feels like to not be able to take care of your child. I would never separate a child from his parents unless they abused him," Tony slowly approached Tim. "You love your son more than your own life, even though you didn't know he existed 'till tonight. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him," Tony stopped in front of the younger man and put his hands on his shoulders. "We're family and Sean is part of this weird family. This is your home: the place where all our children will grown up together."

Tim nodded, overwhelmed by his friend's love and kindness.

Tony turned towards Gibbs and added, "Michael, Mark and Sean will grown up in this home with their dads, grandpas, uncles and aunts."

Gibbs nodded and McGee finally relaxed.

"How did it happen?" Tony asked, frowning good-naturedly.

"A reckless night," growled Gibbs and saw a DiNozzo's firm headslap land on McGee's crown.

"Didn't I teach you anything, Probie?" Tony shook his head with mock disapproval but then he turned to look at Sean and added, "Well, I guess your recklessness worked out for the best.''

"Yes," Tim whispered sweetly.

"Dad?" Mark's sleepy voice called from the door.

"Hey, did we wake you up?" Gibbs hugged his son.

"No, I've heard you talking and was wondering what had hap..." he stopped, his eyes widening when he saw the baby. "I didn't know you have a son, Tim," he said.

"How do you..." Tim trailed off, surprised by Mark's words.

"I told you. You're identical," Tony laughed.

"It's late and we all need to sleep," Gibbs instructed as he guided Mark to his room.

He stopped at the door and asked McGee if he needed anything but Tony responded, "Michael's already sleeping. I'll help him."

Gibbs and Mark left the room and, after about fifteen minutes, Tony left McGee alone with son.

Tim leaned over the edge of his bed and stared lovingly at his child. Then he reached out and gently stroked his son's arm.

"You're safe, baby," he whispered. "This daddy thing is new to me and I'll certainly screw up sometimes but we're not alone. Those two men will always watch over us and help us out. You can trust them with your life."

He kissed Sean's hair. "Now I understand Tony's desperation when he didn't know where Michael was. I would die if it happened to me," he kissed Sean again and before drifting to sleep he murmured, "Your mother left, but you have a family that will love and protect you forever. I love you, Sean and...you'll be safe and loved with me."

* * *

Gibbs tucked Mark in bed and then sat down next to him. "Do you mind if we have a new little boy at home?" he asked, running his fingers through his son'shair.

"No, I love Michael and I'm sure I'll love this new baby too. What's his name?" Mark asked leaning into his dad's touch.

"Sean."

"Sean McGee," he said thoughtfully. "Sounds good," he declared with a wide grin.

"Your seventeenth birthday is coming up," Gibbs began after a moment.

"Yes," the boy whispered not sure where this conversation was headed.

"It's time to think about college," Gibbs replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"College? Really? I mean...you want to pay for me to go to college?" Mark couldn't believe what Gibbs had just said.

"Of course." Gibbs was equally surprised by his son's reaction. "Don't you want to go to—"

"No! Yes! I want... it's just... I mean," Mark swallowed.

"Yes?"

"You've already given me a house, a family and you're...you're my dad now. It's more than enough. You don't need to pay for my..." he was panting as if he had run ten miles.

The older man silenced Mark putting a finger over his mouth. "You're right. I'm your dad and this is part of what dads do," he reassured the boy. "You're so smart and Rule #5 says 'You don't waste good'."

"Am I good?" Mark stared at him with his blue eyes full of hope.

"You're very good," Gibbs nodded firmly. "After all you went through, I thought you'd have been behind in school. I was pleasantly surprised to find you're completely caught up and your test scores are excellent," Gibbs said, trying to show Mark how proud he was. "How did you manage to..."

"I had to," Mark interrupted, lowering his eyes.

"You had to?" Gibbs frowned.

"Yeah," the boy swallowed hard. "Mick didn't want to have anything to do with teachers and school stuff...ya know, he was not my father and...his job...he..." Mark trailed off as he looked at his dad, sure to find a disapproving glare, but Gibbs' look was reassuring and understanding, so he took a deep breath and continued. "He said that, if I kept quiet at school, didn't draw attention to myself and got good grades, the teachers wouldn't bother him. I had to be the first of my class or..."

"Or he'd hurt you?" Gibbs asked and saw Mark nod. "Oh, Mark," he whispered. "I'm so sorry for all you've been through," he caressed his son's cheek. "I promise you that I'll always keep you safe."

"I know," Mark's voice cracked as a small smile appeared on his face.

"So, what are you interested in?"

Encouraged by his father's words, Mark answered, "When I was with Mick—" At that very mention of his captor's name, the boy's eyes went dark and they shone with unshed tears. Gibbs took the boy's hand in his and squeezed encouragingly.

Mark took a deep breath and continued, "I've always had this dream, but...at that time it was just a dream."

"Let's see if we can make this dream come true," Gibbs replied softly.

"Law...I'd like to become a lawyer who helps children like me and Michael who have been kidnapped and abused," Mark answered with such determination and ferocity that his cheeks reddened and he clenched his fists.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around his son and pulled him into a tight hug. "Those children will be lucky to have you as their lawyer," he whispered. "I'm so proud of you, my brave boy," he kissed Mark's hair.

"I got lucky when I met you and...I want to use that luck to save them," Mark whispered as he burying his head into his father's shoulder and allowed the tears he had been holding back to fall.

"And you will," Gibbs murmured, proud tears filling his own eyes.

He cuddled his son against his chest for a long time as if Mark was a little boy. "You're so strong. You're a survivor and you'll know how to help those children," he kissed Mark's temple, laid him down on the bed and was surprised to see a troubled look in the boy's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm so strong," Mark answered softly.

"Why?" Gibbs' eyes narrowed a bit.

Mark shook his head and adverted his eyes.

"Hey, talk to me," the former Marine put a hand under his son's chin and made him turn to him gently. "You can tell me anything. Ya know that, don't you?"

Mark nodded, but didn't answer. "Something bad happened?" Gibbs asked, trying to figure out what was bothering his boy. "Something I said or did?"

"No," Mark finally choked out. "It's me...I...I love living here. I couldn't find a better dad and I love our weird family, but..."

"But?"

"I'm scared," he answered, barely audible.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He had talked to Ducky about what to expect while Mark adjusted to his new life and the former ME had warned his friend about Mark hiding his own feelings in favor of ones he thinks he's expected to have.

_"What does that mean exactly?" Gibbs scowled. _

_"Mark has been in captivity for years. At his young age, he has seen things most adults can't even imagine but it seems he's forgotten everything the moment you entered in his life. Jethro, as wonderful as that sounds, it is not normal. He's holding back the feelings he is experiencing to openly show those he knows will not earn disfavor. He doesn't want to be seen as a burden. You're going to have to teach him that he's allowed to feel, allowed to disagree even, and that you'll love him regardless. Talk to him, Jethro..." _

Ducky's words echoed in Gibbs' head. "Are you scared of losing me? Us?"

Mark nodded.

"Did you have nightmares?"

Another nod.

"Why didn't you call me?" Gibbs squeezed Mark's hand in his.

His son just shook his head and looked away again.

"Mark, you need to tell me what is bothering you so then we can figure out how to fix it together. Come on, son!" he slightly shook the boy's hand.

"I didn't want to... to annoy you," Mark finally admitted as big tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Annoy me?" Gibbs' eyes widened. "Mark, listen to me and listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat it," he admonished. "You're my son and part of this wierd family. I love you and you'll never annoy me."

"But..."

"There's no shame in admitting you're having problems adjusting. After all you've been through, I'd be surprised if you weren't having nightmares or cold sweats."

Mark's eyes widened in surprise at these words. How was possible that Gibbs knew about them?

The former Marine cocked his head slightly and nodded. "I'll never get mad or punish you because you're scared of losing us...me," he clarified with a wink and earned a small smile from Mark. "I'll be by your side regardless of what you say or do. You're my son and you can tell me anything."

Mark was taken aback by Gibbs' firm tone. The older man had never been so serious and severe with him. _This must be his Marine's voice, _Mark thought with a half-smile. _It must be scary when he gives orders._

"So, next time you're scared or you've a nightmare and I didn't hear you, you come to me and we'll fix it together. Deal?" Gibbs asked and his glare finally softened.

"Okay," Mark whispered.

"I didn't hear you, kid," Gibbs grinned. "I said 'deal?'"

"Yes, Sir!" Mark joked as he saluted his dad.

Gibbs laughed and pulled his son into a tight hug. "You're safe, kid," he whispered into Mark's ear and the boy nodded before asking. "You told me about rule #5. Do you have just five rules?"

"Nope. I've many others," Gibbs answered.

"How many?" Mark asked a bit worried looking at his dad.

"Fifty-one."

"Fif..." Mark's rounded and saw his dad nod solemnly.

"Do I need to learn all of them?"

Another serious nod.

"You're kidding!" the boy laughed, but immediately stopped. "You're not," he gramiced. "Is there a guide or a textbook?"

"No, I'm going to teach you all of them," Gibbs reassured him.

"All of them?!" the boy exclaimed.

"If you need help you can ask Tony and Abby," his dad smirked.

"Really?!" Mark asked surprised. "How long did it take them to learn all of your rules?"

"Well, I added the last one a few years before we left NCIS, but all of the others were already there when they joined NCIS. It took Tony about two months and Abby just a bit more."

"They must be genius... or scared of screwing up and getting their boss' infamous glare," Mark grinned.

"Good guess!" Gibbs giggled as he adjusted the comforter on Mark's chest and saw his son breaking into a big yawn.

"Now, sleep or Santa won't come," Gibbs stood up and ruffled Mark's hair.

"Yes, daddy," Mark mimicked in a child's voice.

"You're a piece of work!" Gibbs laughed, heading to his room but leaving the bedroom's door ajar, so he'd know if Mark needed him.

* * *

After helping McGee settle into his new room, Tony went to check on Michael and found his son sound asleep, hugging his favorite teddy bear (Bob).

Tony sat on the bed and just admired his son. He was so perfect and peaceful. It seemed that all his baby had gone through in his young life had disappeared to leave just a happy and strong little boy.

Suddenly all the pain and emptiness from the last four years crashed down on Tony and a sob escaped from his mouth, tears rolling freely down on his cheeks. He had missed his son's first steps and words, his first Christmas and three of his four birthdays.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier," Tony choked out, barely audible. "I'll never leave you alone again."

Tony couldn't stop himself from wanting to touch his son and brushed his cheek with a finger. Michael stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Daddy," he said sleepily. "Is Christmas already?"

"No. It's still night. I'm sorry I woke you up," Tony whispered as he stood up. "I'll let you sleep now," he kissed Michael's hair.

The child looked at him with his big green eyes. "Daddy, stay... please," he pleaded as he grabbed Tony's hand.

"Do you want me to sleep here with you?" Tony asked and saw Michael nod fervently. "Why?"

"Its my first Christmas and...Is a bit scared," he blushed and looked away.

"Scared?" Tony asked as he sat down again.

"Grandpas Jack and Ducky tolds me about Santa and his rei... rein..." Michael was struggling to say that new word.

"Reindeers," Tony helped him.

"I did not knows what they ares and grandpas shows me a pic," Michael frowned. "I donts like them. They scares me," he child whispered. He was almost in tears.

"Ooooooh. Let's make a deal," Tony ruffled his son's hair. "Tonight I sleep here with you but tomorrow we'll ask the Grandpas to tell us stories about Santa's reindeers so you'll find out that they're nice and funny. Deal?"

"Deal, daddy," his little boy nodded firmly as he scooted aside. "Is makes you room."

Tony snuggled under the comforter and Michael curled up in his arms. "Love you, Michael."

"Love you, daddy," Michael yawned and in a few seconds father and son were asleep.

A few minutes later, Gibbs woke Tony up by gently nudging his shoulder.

"Gibbs, what's going on?" the younger man asked quietly with only one eye open.

The older man checked that Michael was still sleeping before answering, "What are we going to do about Sean's Christmas gifts?"

Tony slowly pulled his arm out from under Michael and stood up. He tucked his son in again and gestured Gibbs to follow him in the hallway. "Any ideas?" he asked in the doorway, leaving the door open and keeping his voice low.

"I've made some wood blocks and a rocking horse for Michael," Gibbs answered. "I've some wood blocks, a train and another rocking horse that I should have given the Children Hospital, but they weren't ready when I delivered all of the toys."

"They're perfect for Sean."

"Yeah, but they're not enough. Did you see how many packages under the tree have Michael and Mark's names on them?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"What time is it?" Tony asked.

"10:45, why?"

"A friend has a children shop in Woodbridge. Maybe if I call her she'll open her shop for us," Tony explained.

"Is she a good friend?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes," Tony answered but when he saw Gibbs' expression, he added, "She's sweet 80-year-old lady who lived in my apartment complex and owned the toy store next door. I helped her any time I could after her husband died. Two years ago she moved to Woodbridge with her sister and together they opened a children's shop. They have everything from clothes to strollers and highchairs to toys. We stayed in contact even when I left NCIS and moved to Baltimore," Tony turned and looked at Michael. "She knows everything about my baby and...after Christmas, I'm planning to bring Michael to meet her."

"Call her."

Tony phoned Mrs. Taylor and she told him that she would wait for them in the shop tonight because she would be too busy in the morning. So, while Gibbs headed to his car, Tony thanked her and told her she would soon be able to meet Michael.

Tony could hear Mrs. Taylor's happy tears in her voice when she told him that she and her sister would make Michael their special pear cake with chocolate chips and warm vanilla cream. "I'm sure he'll love your special cake," Tony assured her before hanging up. His mouth watered in anticipation of tasting Mrs. Taylor's specialty.

"Daddy," Michael's sleepy voice called.

"Yes, buddy?"

"Granpa says we gots to leave cookies and milk for Santa or..." a big yawn. "Hes will be sad but..." another yawn. "I forgots."

"I'll do it for you. Now sleep," Tony whispered to his already drowsy son.

_Coockies and milk for Santa. _Tony chuckled and shook his head as he headed downstairs and to the kitchen_._

_Gibbs with a new son and running to Woodbridge to buy gifts. McGee with a son. Ducky, Jack, Abby and Ziva living with us... my precious baby finally safe and with me... this is going to be the best Christmas ever._

_Thank God._

* * *

Gibbs came back home just before midnight laden with gifts for Sean: stuffed animals, cars, bathtub crayons, fishes and boats, books, Lego for young children, clothes and diapers.

"I really feel like Santa!" he muttered to himself after putting the last gift under the tree.

He looked around the room and happily sighed. _Merry Christmas Kelly...Merry Christmas Shannon...I miss both of you but this year is different...I hope you don't mind but I'm happy._

The wind blew the clouds away and for a brief moment Gibbs saw the full moon and the stars. Two stars were brighter than the others and it seemed they were smiling at him.

_I love you, Shannon...you'll always be the only one for me._

_I love you my baby girl...Daddy will always love you, Kelly._

TBC

* * *

See you soon for the Epilogue! :-)

Please, let me know what you think about this chapter. I hope you liked it.


	34. Chapter 34

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you for your reviews and alerts. Sorry if I didn't answer you over PM. :)

A special thanks to usa123 for her precious help and suggestions :)

_**"Family"**_

_Chapter 34._

**The night before Christmas.**

It was still dark outside when Michael woke up. "Daddy," he whispered but Tony didn't even stir.

He unsuccessfully tried to wake his dad three more times. Frustrated, the little boy huffed and pouted, crossing his little arms over his chest.

Michael wanted to go down and see if Santa had already come but he didn't have permission to go up and down the stairs by himself. His daddy had been really clear about that and he didn't want to disobey him.

But he needed to know! Maybe Santa didn't know that he lived here now. Maybe Santa thought that he still lived with his mommy.

Michael's eyes filled with tears at the thought of his mommy and the fact that he wouldn't see her again. "Is miss you with all my heart, mommy... Is love you," he sniffled and turned to his dad.

The child put his little hand on Tony's face and, in his sleep, the man took it in his and kissed it. Michael giggled through tears and whispered, "Is safe with daddy. Hes rweally loves me... do not worrys, mommy."

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. _Grandpa Jack says that Santa rides the sky on his sleig-s and my mommy lives on stars and clouds... so maybe she talked to Santa and told him where Is live now._

The curiosity and the urgency to find out if he was right got the better of him and Michael silently slid out of bed. He tiptoed towards the door with his teddy bear still in his arms.

The door was half-open so he slowly opened it, but when he was about to step into the hallway when he realized he needed to have his hands empty if he wanted to grab the railing to go downstairs and not fall.

The child hurried back to the bed and slid Bert under the covers. "Shhhh... do not wakes daddy... Is be super fast," he whispered and silently ran out of the room.

A smile appeared on Tony's face and he slowly opened his eyes. He had heard everything Michael had said and done. "You're smart, little one," he chuckled as he got up and silently followed his son.

* * *

Michael jumped down from the last step and ran into the living room.

In the dim light, he could see the big Christmas tree. The sound of his bare feet echoed through the room as he walked towards the tree and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the amount of packages on the floor.

"Mommy talked to Santa and tolds him I lives here now... thank you, mommy," he whispered, blowing a kiss to heaven.

In the doorway,behind Michael, Tony's eyes filled with tears at his son's words. _Yes, thank you Morgan... for this little precious treasure._

Remembering that he had left cookies and milk on the kitchen table for Santa, Tony silently headed to the kitchen, drank the milk and put away the cookies, leaving some crumbs on the table.

_Just in case my baby comes here to check if Santa liked what we left for him, _he thought. Grinning widely, he headed back to the living room where his son was still inspecting the presents under the tree.

"Michael," Tony called softly. The little boy turned toward his father, his eyes wide with fear. "What are you doing?" Tony slowly approached his son, worried about the terror he was seeing in his eyes.

He stopped in front of Michael and crouched down. "Hey," he whispered. "What's going on?" he asked. He put a hand on Michael's shoulder and was shocked when the child flinched.

Tears filled Michael's eyes and he started trembling. "Michael, sweetheart, what's going on? Talk to me," Tony begged, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Please... do not beats me... I... I-I" he choked out and started crying. "I did bad, but..."

"Honey, I'm not going to beat you," Tony answered. "I will never beat you and you didn't do anything bad... Come here, bud," he said as he took his son in his arms. "Why are you so scared?" He needed to know what was going through Michael's head if he wanted to fix it.

Tony had never seen Michael so scared and he felt completely helpless.

"Talk to daddy," he kissed his son's hair.

"I-I... I cames down and you told me not to... but," Michael took a deep breath. "I wanted to see if..."

"To see if Santa had come?" Tony was rubbing his son's back now. Michael nodded against his shoulder. "I did the same thing when I was a child. It's normal to be curious," he reassured his child but Michael didn't stop sobbing. "Michael, tell me why you are so scared, please!"

"You tolds me to... not comes down alone and...I did it," Michael was crying even harder and Tony was worried he would feel sick in the end. "I disobeyed and...please, daddy...do not beats me!" he desperately squeezed his dad's neck.

Tony closed his eyes and clenched his jaw in anger. _Pratt! Damn you, bastard! I'll make you pay, you SOB!_

"Is this what Sam did to you when he didn't like what you did?" he asked, trying to hide his anger and felt Michael nod.

"Does your back still hurt?" he asked.

"No. The cream Grandpa gives you and you put on it... made it better," he sniffled. "I do not wants it happens again no mores."

Tony felt his fury grow in his heart. If Sam Pratt had been in front of him, the MCRT Leader knew that nobody and nothing would have stopped him from killing the evil bastard who had killed Morgan and hurt his son.

But Tony also knew that this was not the time for planning a murder or looking for revenge. His son needed him, his strength and reassurance, so he took a deep breath and tightened his hug.

"Michael, listen to me," Tony stood up and sat on the piano bench. He started rocking his little boy as he calmly said, "I know what you went through and..." he swallowed back the lump that was closing his throat. "I've seen...I've seen your back and I know what Sam did to you."

Michael whimpered and buried his head into his father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you but..." Tony rubbed Michael's back softly and shifted so he was looking straight into his son's eyes. "I promise no one will ever hurt you. No one will make you suffer again. From now on you'll always be safe with me."

Michael rubbed his eyes with his small fists.

"Do you trust me?" Tony smiled softly and saw Michael nod.

"Daddy," the child sniffled. "I love you, daddy!" He threw his arms around Tony's neck and gave him the biggest kiss ever.

"I love you too," Tony kissed his son's temple. "I love you too."

They enjoyed that moment for as long as they could until Michael yawned. "What do you say we go back to bed?" Tony asked, tickling Michael's tummy and making him giggle.

Michael didn't answer but asked, "Daddy, whats that?"

Tony turned towards where his son was pointing and answered, "It's a piano." He swiveled on the bench, lifted the fallboard and pressed a few keys.

Michael's eyes rounded as he exclaimed, "It makes music!"

"Yup!" Tony shifted his son so Michael was sitting on his lap, facing the piano. "Listen."

Tony started playing what sounded like a jazz lullaby and, after a few measures, he began to sing.

_"Sometimes I wonder how you'll be,_

_How'll your eyes be? How'll your smile be?_

_Will you be happy?_

_Will be sad?_

_Will be cheeky? Or will you be shy?_

_I'll protect you from fears and_

_troubles you'll face from now on,_

_You'll heal all my wounds_

_Because you're a special being_

_And I'll take care of you_

_We'll walk along the streets to infinity,_

_I know the world's rules_

_and I'll teach you them,_

_I'll save you from every danger_

_and every melancholy,_

_Because you're a special being_

_And I'll take care of you_

_Will you be tough?_

_Will you be weak?_

_Whatever you'll be_

_I'll always be there with you_

_I'll always be there for you_

_Because you're a special being_

_You're a part of me_

_You're my son_

_I'll be by your side_

_I'll be behind you_

_I'll be in front of you_

_I'll always be with you_

_Because you're my son_

_You're my son."_

Tony stopped playing and looked at his son. He kissed his little nose and whispered, "I wrote this song the night you was born."

"Rweally?" Michael asked in surprise.

"It's your song."

"I likes it," Michael leaned forward and kissed his daddy's cheek.

"Thank you, baby."

"Is not a baby," the child pouted.

"Ooooooooooh, yes you are!" Tony laughed as he stood up and threw Michael in the air. "You're my baby who needs to be in bed or Santa will come back and will take away all of your gifts!" he joked, heading towards the stairs.

"But we will stop him!" Michael was full of giggles as his daddy made him fly as if he was an airplane.

"Sure! No one can touch my baby's gifts!" Tony teased him as he ran upstairs.

"Daaaaaaaaaaddy!" Michael whined between bouts of laughter as he and his dad crawled onto the bed and under the covers.

"Shhhh... or we'll wake everybody up," Tony whispered, still giggling.

"Shhhh," Michael mimicked him.

"Now we need to sleep or tomorrow we'll fall asleep opening our gifts," Tony made a funny face. "Night, baby," he kissed Michael's head.

"'Night, baby," Michael repeated giggling.

Just before falling asleep, Tony heard the wind whistling outside the window. _Let's hope we don't get a snowstorm..._

**December 25th.**

Despite Tony's wishes, a snowstorm hit the entire East Coast, during the night and now, wherever the team rested their gazes, there were high walls of snow.

"More that four inches!" the ZNN forecaster had announced.

Luckily, during the night, Abby had woken up and, when she had seen how hard it was snowing, she had called Ziva. They had packed some clothes and their toothbrushes and together they had run to the main house and slept on the couches. Otherwise they would have spent Christmas snowed into their own houses.

Ziva didn't really celebrate Christmas but she really enjoyed the atmosphere and the meaning behind this festivity.

Still in their PJs, they all slowly gathered in the kitchen for a special Christmas breakfast cooked by Ducky and Jack.

When Tim entered the room with Sean in his arms, Abby, Ziva and the grandpas were really surprised by the news but they quickly recovered and welcomed the little boy and his dad with smiles, kisses and hugs.

Abby wrapped Tim and Sean in a hug so tight the little boy looked at his dad in fear. "Don't worry, Sean. Abby loves you so much and this is her way of showing her love," McGee reassured his son just before Tony entered the room with Michael in his arms.

The little DiNozzo's eye rounded widened as he saw the child in McGee's arms. "Daddy, who is that?"

"This little boy is Uncle Tim's son and his name is Sean. Do you want to say hi to him?" Tony answered as he stopped in front of the McGees.

Both of the children studied each other for a few seconds and all the adults in the room held their breath. They were worried Michael wouldn't accept Sean and that he would be jealous of the newcomer since he'd been the prince of the house the last nine days.

"If hes Uncle Tims son..." Michael began, looking at his dad. "What he is for me?"

"Sean is your cousin," Tony smiled, hopefully.

"I donts have a cousin before," Michael said seriously. The child looked at Sean again and a trademark DiNozzo smile lit his face. "I like that!" he exclaimed.

A soft sign could be heard in the room as Michael said to his new cousin, "Hi, Is Michael. Is four and you?"

"He's one year and two months old. He's very young and a bit shy because this family is all new for him so he knows only a handful of words," Tim explained

"No worrys," Michael patted Sean's shoulder. "I dids not know them too but they ares great and loves me so much. Yous safe here... pinky promise," he smiled and saw Sean nod bashfully.

"This is my daddy and hes the bestest daddy in the whole world," Michael jumped right into the introductions. "That's Abbys and Ziva," he continued pointing to them. "Abbys gives bestest hugs ever and she's so much fun. Ziva knows many strange songs. Yous do not understands what she says but they's nice and makes yous sleep really good," he explained.

Both women had warm smiles for the newcomer.

"That's Grandpas Ducky and Jack," Michael turned towards the men and they both waved and smiled at Sean. "Ducky knows many stories about kn-nights and horses and magics."

Sean nodded and softly smiled.

"Granpa Ducky, wills you tell me and Sean Merlin's story some time?" Michael asked. "He haves to know it."

"Sure. I will honored to share all my stories with both of you, my dear lads," Ducky nodded with a small bow.

"He talks a bit funny, but he's great," Michael giggled and all the adults did the same. "Grandpa Jack cooks the best cookies ever and knows how to build many things." The child looked out the window and added, "He will build houses for birds and then we can paint them 'cause we's too young and can't use hammers. When there is sun and no snow we will put the houses in the garden and gives birds food. Do you wants help us?"

"Yes," Sean said with a small voice, though he was too young to understand any of Michael's long talk.

The blond child looked really nice at Sean's eyes. Tim's son liked Michael's smile so he thought that his new friend was saying something funny and decided that it was safe to agree with him.

"It will be so much fun!" Michael chirped. "That's Mark. He's super cool. He keeped me safe and helped me find my daddy. Now he lives here and is Gibbs' son. He my big brother." He studied Sean for a few seconds. "We can share if you want."

Sean just nodded completely fascinated by Michael's gabbing. The little boy shyly pointed his finger towards Gibbs and looked at Michael.

"That's Gibbs. He's the boss. He loves lots, but," Michael lowered his voice and leaned towards Sean, "he gives really bad glares if yous do bad." All the adults in the room had a hard time on hiding their laughs. "But he's a Marine and my daddy says he's the bestest friend evers and we can trust him with our lives," Michael said in louder voice, nodding firmly to reinforce his words.

"We love all each others to moon and back and we's happy you's here!" he clapped his hands. Then he hugged Sean and gave him a welcome kiss on his cheek.

At first Sean was a bit scared by Michael's tight hug, but after the kiss, he relaxed and hugged his cousin back.

Michael let Sean go and asked, "Do yous want me to shows you 'round?" and when the little boy fervently nodded, he wiggled to get down

Sean did the same and joined his cousin.

"Come on, little P! I'll shows you 'round!" Michael called Sean as he slowly headed towards the living room, so the little boy could follow him.

Tony and McGee exchanged a questioning look while their children started towards the big living room.

"Michael?" McGee called, following after the boys, worried that Sean could fall down.

"Yes?" the little DiNozzo turned.

"Little P?" Tim asked, a bit confused.

"My daddy says you's Probie, so Sean is little Probie," the child explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

All the adults burst out laughing as McGee shook his head good-naturedly. "He's your son, Tony. No doubt about that!" Gibbs chuckled and received a proud smile from the new MCRT team leader.

"This is living room and that's our Christmas tree," Michael continued and then whispered only for Sean, "I's looked at all gifts and I sawed some for you too. Don't worry," he winked and Sean mimicked him, giggling.

The children headed to the hallway that led to Ducky and Jack's rooms. Michael stopped in front of a door on the left and opened it, "This the tvs room. Wes can watch one hour in the afternoon and a movie before sleeping," he pointed to a big bookcase filled with hundreds of DVDs that spanned an entire wall. "Those our movies. They's your movies too now but if you breaks them, you buy them. Okay?" He was completely serious.

"O-tay," Sean nodded.

Michael pointed to their dogs that were sleeping on their big pillows and whispered, "They's Molly and Rolf, our dogs. Don't be 'fraid. They's good," he reassured Sean.

Tim's son nodded and he followed Michael out of the room.

"That's my daddys office and that's Boss's office," he pointed to the doors on the other side of the hallway. "Wes can go there only with them, but they's not inte-esting. So boring," he sighed theatrically.

As they continued the tour, Michael showed Sean the bathroom and the laundry room before stopping at the end of the hallway. "This door goes to Grandpas houses and..." he paused, a wide smile lighting up his face. "This is the bestest room ever!" he exclaimed as he threw open the last door on the right side of the hall.

Sean's eyes widened and a big smile appeared on his face too. "This is my playroom, but now we can share," Michael reassured his new best friend. "Yous can use all toys 'cept my books, okay? My books are a no-no," he shook his head to reinforce his words.

Tim's son nodded and slowly walked towards a big basket filled with wood blocks. He looked at Michael for permission and, when his cousin nodded, the shy child touched them and giggled.

"Does you like them?" Michael asked.

"Yes."

"Gibbs maked them. Is sure you will make some for you too. He loves us remember?" he hugged Sean and the child hugged him back.

From the doorway, everyone else smiled, happy for the instant friendship between Michael and Sean. "Like fathers like sons," Ducky whispered before saying, "My dear lads, what do you think if we go back to the kitchen and eat our breakfast so then we can open our presents?"

"Whats you cooked for breakfast?" Michael asked, walking over to him with Sean in tow.

"My dear fellow, we're going to have milk, coffee, tea, orange juice, cereal, jam and..."

"And?" Michael stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked up at his Grandpa in expectation.

"I cooked scones and lemon curd," he answered and Michael's eyes widened. "And Jack cooked chocolate chip muffins."

"Yeah! Come on, Sean!" he exclaimed as he took off toward the kitchen with Sean toddling behind him. "This is the super fantastic breakfast ever!" he climbed into his booster seat and watched McGee help Sean into the highchair Gibbs had bought last night. "You will love them," he added while Tony fastened his bib. "They's so yummy!" he widened his eyes and made Sean laugh.

"Nom nom," Sean giggled.

"Yes! Super nom nom!" Michael clapped his hands.

Everyone ate with gusto as they talked and laughed at the children's antics.

* * *

After breakfast, still in their PJs, they attacked the huge pile of presents under the tree. There were gifts for anyone, but what made the adults happiest were Michael, Sean and Mark's faces. Every time one of them opened a presents, their smiles grew wider and wider.

Mark received a baseball ball, bat and glove. "We can play catch when the sun comes out," Gibbs explained, seeing his son's questioning look. There were also books, videogames, music CDs and clothes for the teenager.

When Mark had opened all the presents under the tree, Gibbs called him over to the window and handed him a box.

"Another one?" Mark asked, looking at the small package in his hands.

"Open it," Gibbs smiled softly.

The boy eagerly pulled off the lid and pulled out two keys. "I don't…" he hesitated.

"This is the house key," Gibbs explained, pointing at the red key, "and that is the car key." He motioned to the yellow one.

He had about a second to brace himself before his son crashed into him and hugged him tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," Mark repeated, staring excitedly at the pieces of metal in his hand. "My home...A key to our home," Mark choked out, buring his head into his dad's neck. Gibbs felt tears wetting his the collar of his shirt and kissed Mark's temple.

"This is my...my first home," Mark looked at Gibbs and smiled. "You gave me a home," he stared at the key in his hand once more to be sure he was not dreaming and whispered, "Not just a house, but my home."

"Yes," Gibbs nodded as Mark hugged him again. "Aren't you curious about the other key?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Mark answered, fiddling with the second key over Gibbs' shoulder.

"It's a car key."

Mark pulled back and stared at his father curiously. "You know I don't know how to drive your pickup, right?"

"That's not the key to my pickup," Gibbs winked.

Mark's jaw dropped."Your Charger? Why? I don't...Wait! Ya mean that I..."

"If roads are plowed Saturday,we're all going back to Stillwater. Dad's gotta pick up a few things and hand over the store. We'll bring back the Charger," Gibbs explained and ruffled Mark's hair with his hand. "I'll teach you to drive and, after you get your driver's license, the Charger will be yours."

"I...Oh, my God!...I don't know..." Mark was completely speechless. He literally threw himself in his father's arms and hugged him tightly again. "Thank you," he whispered through tears.

Gibbs just tightened his hug around his boy.

Michael had opened so many packages that he didn't know what toy he wanted to play with first. He was so happy that he couldn't stop talking, laughing or examining all the toys, the books and the clothes he had received.

Tony was sitting on the floor next to him, wearing an expression of pure joy. This was his first Christmas with his son and he couldn't believe it was really happening. He hugged Michael from behind and whispered into his ear, "You forgot a present."

Michael's head snapped up and he started looking around until he spotted a big package wrapped in red paper next to one of the couches. "That?" he asked and Tony nodded.

The child run to his big gift but, when he tried to move it back to his dad, he discovered he couldn't. "Daddy! It's heavy!" he sighed, pulling it with all his strength.

"Open it!" Tony encouraged as he knelt next to his son.

Michael tore the paper and his "WOW!" could be heard over the chatter and laughter of the others. They all turned just in time to see Michael literally caressing his red bicycle with safety gears and horn. "Is never had a bike a'fore. Is don't know how to rides," he whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

Tony held his boy in his arms. "I'll teach you," he murmured. Michael looked at him and smiled. "We're going to enlarge the playroom so you can ride inside when it's too cold outside," he explained as his son wiped at his eyes. "When it's warm and sunny, we'll ride in our garden and at the park too. How does it sound?"

Michael didn't say anything. He just hugged his daddy's neck tightly and then covered his face in kisses.

Not far from them, Tim was helping Sean opening his present while wondering who had had the time to buy all those things the night before Christmas. The new MCRT SFA raised his eyes and met Gibbs' and then Tony's. Both men had the same look of fake innocence and the same knowing grin. "I guess, we had two Santas this year," he whispered as he kissed his son's hair.

Sean was sitting on his dad's lap and they were surrounded by clothes, books, toys and pieces of multicolored paper, but the little child only had eyes for Gibbs' wood blocks. He kept piling them up and then pushing them so they collapsed. Sean giggled and clapped his hands as he happily sucked his pacifier.

"McGee," Gibbs called from the other side of the room, just behind the piano. "There's another gift for Sean, but Santa ran out of wrapping paper so he hid it." The gunny reached behind the couch and rolled out a red tricycle with a horn.

"Sean, look!" Michael exclaimed happily. "Its your bike! We can ride toget-er!"

Sean slowly walked over to his new gift and touched it cautiously. He didn't know what it was, but everyone else seemed so happy that he was sure this new thing wasn't bad.

His dad pressed the horn and Sean startled before laughing and clapping his hands. "Mo-e!" he chirped and, with his dad's help, he squeezed the horn again and again. Michael could resist and did the same on his bike and a horn concert filled the room.

Tim's eyes were filled with happy tears when he looked at Gibbs and mouthed 'thank you'. The older man nodded and pointed down to Tony who was sitting on the floor next to Michael and Sean.

"Thanks both of you," Tim said over the noise.

"Nah! You've got to thank Santa," Tony winked as he stood up and patted Tim's shoulder. Then he turned and clapped his hands. "Okay, guys! Time to take a shower, brush our teeth... change a diaper," he ruffled Sean's hair. "And get dressed. There's a baby room to decorate and a crib and some furniture to build!"

Gibbs stared at the long list and began to assign tasks, "Abby! Ziva!"

"Yes!" they answered in unison.

"While we build the furniture, you take care of Sean and Michael. When we're through, you'll put up those _Winnie The Pooh _decals as you did with _The Lion King _ones in Michael's room."

"On it, boss!" both women saluted him.

"Ducky! Dad! You're assigned to food and beverage supply and medical assistance if someone hammers a finger," he looked at Tony and Tim. Both the young men opened their mouths to protest, but Gibbs completely ignored them and their glares. "Christmas lunch is in your hands too," he added.

"Okay, Leroy."

"My pleasure, Jethro."

"Tony! McGee! First, paint the walls. Then you can help me and Mark build." He put a arm around his son's shoulder and asked, "Are you ready to have your wood baptism?"

"Sure!" Mark was full of enthusiasm.

They headed towards the stairs when Tim, with Sean in his arms, called, "Boss!"

"Yes!" Tony and Gibbs turned.

"I don't know... I mean, I can't find the right words…what you did..."

"Today, McGee!" both men glared impatiently at him.

"Thank you so much. How did you get all these things in one night?" he asked, confused.

Michael was standing next to his dad on the first step. He looked at McGee as if he had two heads. "Santa broughts all this stuffs, Uncle Tim," he sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Tony, Gibbs and Mark grinned at the child's logic.

"Oh, McScrooge," Tony shook his head in mock disapproval. "Even the four year old knows that."

"You copy?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, Uncle Tim! Lots things to dos and we cant's miss grandpas delici-cious lunch," Michael mimicked Ducky's accent and started climbing the stairs followed by Tony, Gibbs, Mark, Abby and Ziva while Ducky and Jack headed to their rooms.

"Go, dada! Up!" Sean _ordered,_ pointing to the stairs.

* * *

The team worked all the morning and, after an indeed delicious and hearty lunch, while Michael and Sean took a nap on the couches under the Grandpas' watchful guard, they completed Sean's room.

All the carpenters took a long and refreshing shower so, when the children woke up, they could play with them all the afternoon.

* * *

It was early evening and the sun had already set hours ago. It had stopped snowing but going outside was not an option.

Abby and Ziva were curled up, barefoot, on the couch next to the Christmas tree, looking at the pictures Abby had taken that day with her iPad. Both the women cooed at every Michael, Sean or Mark's photo and they had already decided to print all of them and fill the three big albums Ziva had bought for their family.

Ducky and Jackson were sitting on the couch next to Ziva and Abby's, in front of the fireplace, reminiscing about past Christmases. Every now and then, they stopped to listen to the conversations of the younger members of their family.

Michael, Mark and little Sean were sitting on the wooden floor under the tree, that was next to the fireplace, playing with the cars the younger two had received from Santa. They were having so much fun making all kinds of noises. They couldn't stop laughing and giggling while Sean had an incomprehensible talk with Michael, the only one who appeared to understand him.

Tony and Tim were leaning against the kitchen doorframe and watching everyone in the main room. They both jumped when they felt a hand on their shoulders and turned to see Gibbs standing between them.

''So?'' Gibbs questioned as he looked at the peaceful scene in front of them.

''It's perfect,'' Tony sighed and looked back at Michael.

''It's pure joy,'' Tim softly smiled as he looked at his little child crawling across the room, pushing a toy car.

''It's family... our family,'' whispered Gibbs and Tim and Tony nodded in agreement.

Together they joined their sons, surrounded by the caring looks of Jack, Ducky, Ziva and Abby.

The people they loved were finally safe and happy.

They all knew that problems would arrive but they also knew that, together, they could face anything, because they were a family and the love that joined them could overcome anything.

Kind words and laughter could be heard in the living room while, outside, the snow silently fell, covering everything with a soft white blanket.

The End.

* * *

I want to thank all of you for supporting this fic and sticking with me even when it took awhile for me to update.

I hope you loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it.

Grazie :-)

Lemon Curd Recipe:

http:_slashslash_www_dot_bbc_dot_co_dot_uk/food/recipes/lemon_curd_68499


End file.
